


My Sister, My Nurse. My Sister, My Patient

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Incest, Modern Era, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is hospitalized after a biking accident. Her sister Anna works as a nurse in the same hospital and insists working in Elsa's ward. Ever since their parents died they have shared a special bond. But their relationship is going to change when they both realize something they haven't realized before. Eventual Elsanna (it'll take time but it'll happen, I promise). DLDR. Unbeta'd (1-6), Beta'd (7 ->).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first multichapter story so I am equally excited and nervous. And the first fanfic that contains smutty scenes (oh my). I hope you guys like it. This story has been in my mind since the first nurse!Anna plot bunny appeared.

"I got here as fast as I could. Are you OK?" asked Anna worry in her voice.

"I'm relatively okay I guess. No serious injuries thanks to my bike helmet. I hate it that I can't eat by myself because of these casts."

Anna sat down on Elsa's bed, hugged her sister, and said on the verge of tears, "Thank God you're OK. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I think you are being overdramatic. It's just some bruises and broken bones."

Anna was furious and she sat up. She hated that Elsa had just said something like that nonchalantly. "I am not overdramatic! When I heard that a car had hit you I was sick with worry."

"I understand but you can calm down now. As you can see, my condition isn't that bad," reassured Elsa.

"I know but I am going to take care of you while you are here. I'll ask if I can work here in your ward. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I don't want to cause you extra trouble."

Anna couldn't believe what Elsa had just said and she stood up. She looked at Elsa quite sternly. "Elsa! Of course I am going to do everything in my power to take care of you. You're my sister after all, and after our parents died you mean everything to me. I would do anything for you."

Elsa was clearly touched by Anna's words and felt bad about what she had said earlier. "Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Elsa stroked Anna's hand as tenderly as she could. When their parents suddenly vanished from their world she and Anna became closer than ever. As an older sister she assumed the role of caretaker and made sure that Anna was safe no matter what. Also, she wanted Anna to never question her love and affection. If their roles were reversed she would probably act like Anna. Even the thought of losing her only sister would be absolutely devastating.

"Damn, I have to go. But I'll be back before lunch. Press this button if you need anything. It'll alert the nurse's office."

Anna kissed Elsa's forehead and waved when she left the room.

When Elsa thought about it, she was actually very pleased that Anna was working in the same place she was staying. Otherwise Anna would probably worry about her all the time. This way she could visit her during her breaks. And it was so much better than having a totally strange person as your nurse even though it can't be avoided here in the hospital.

* * *

"I'm back. How are you doing now?"

"My condition hasn't really changed since this morning."

"It's a time for your lunch. Today we are having meatloaf with mashed potatoes and vegetables. That's not too bad for a hospital food."

"Well, I can't say my opinion until I have tasted it," Elsa said very matter-of-factly.

"It's kind of funny that I have to feed you. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind doing it but it's funny nevertheless."

"Ha-ha, very funny indeed. I just hate this. I wish I could bend my arm enough to eat by myself."

"Calm down. You don't wanna get mashed potatoes all over your face." Anna smirked when she realized what she had just said.

Elsa didn't say anything she just looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"OK. Here comes the airplane."

Elsa chewed and swallowed looking very annoyed before she had a change to say what was bothering her. "I understand you have to feed me now but don't treat me like a child. OK?," snapped Elsa.

"OK, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

The rest of Elsa's lunch went without any issues. After lunch Elsa started remembering their childhood.

"You probably get some weird satisfaction from this when our roles are reversed."

Anna laughed even though she wasn't sure what Elsa meant, "Reversed? What do you mean?"

"I guess you don't remember. I often used to fed you when you were just a baby."

"Really?" Anna was surprised by this piece of information. She had no recollection of such events.

"Yeah. If I got a permission from mom or dad first. You were a really cute baby even though you had some unpleasant qualities."

"What kind of qualities are you talking about?" Their childhood was a subject Elsa didn't talk about very much, so Anna was interested to hear more.

"Well, if you didn't like the food we were feeding you, you used to spit it in feeder's face."

Anna was totally embarrassed and hid her mouth and nose behind her hands, "Oh God. That's terrible of me."

"Yeah, you really tested our patience sometimes. Fortunately, you had more good qualities than bad ones."

"I am so sorry. Did I ever spit my food in your face?"

"Yes, several times."

"And you still kept feeding me?"

"You were my cute baby sister. How could I not?"

"Oh Elsa," said Anna holding back her tears of affection when she proceeded to hug Elsa. "I love you so much. You are the best big sister anyone can ask."

"I love you too Anna," responded Elsa and kissed her sister's cheek. "I promise I won't spit my food if you feed me."

"I certainly hope so."

This got both of them laughing to tears.

When their laughter had subsided they just held hands, looked at each other's eyes, and enjoyed their perfect moment of sisterly love.

* * *

It was Elsa's second day in the hospital. She would have been bored without a TV set in her room. Even though she could use her the fingers of her left hand, it was no use because she couldn't bend her arm enough to read magazines or use her phone.

Fortunately, Anna visited her often, as often as she could during her nursing duties, and it was something she was truly grateful for. Elsa realized that she has quite often thought about Anna lately.

 _I guess it is inevitable because we see each other so much. Normally, I spend most of my day at work. Now my only distractions are Anna and TV. It was kind of weird_ _to_ _see Anna_ _wearing nurse's_ _uniform even though I obviously knew she works as a nurse. She never wears her uniform outside work. At home she usually wears_ _sweatpants_ _and a hoodie. I think Anna's uniform makes her even more beautiful than usual. I don't know if it is the way she wears her uniform and_ _her_ _hair._

 _I wonder if Anna has any work crushes. All hospital series show nurses falling for handsome surgeons. She certainly is a beautiful woman, and the way she refuses to button up all the way her uniform in order to show her cleavage would certainly catch attention of some men. I wish she_ _didn't_ _show so much cleavage but she always tells m_ _e_ _to mind my own business when I mention_ _it_ _to her._

 _Should I ask her or not?_ _Her romantic life_ _might_ _be a touchy subject._ _She probably just tells me to mind my own business again._


	2. Let's have a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I am planning to entertain you with these subjects (not necessarily in that order):
> 
> * fluff  
> * guilt  
> * angst  
> * OC(s) + canon character(s) (a friend or a potential love interest?)  
> * friendship  
> * forbidden feelings  
> * smut  
> * sisterly bonding  
> * jealousy  
> * a happy ending?  
> * lust  
> * omakes/deleted scenes/alternative reality scenarios
> 
> These first chapters will almost completely contain fluff and sisterly bonding with underlying Elsanna hints. Other kind of feelings and other characters (canon + OCs) will follow later.

It was afternoon until Anna had a change to visit Elsa. She threw herself on a couch that was sitting next to Elsa's bed.

"I'm so tired. And my feet are killing me. It was so busy that I didn't even have the time to eat my lunch."

"Aww, poor baby. I have a chocolate bar in my bedside drawer. Do you want it?"

"Oh, I could kill for a chocolate bar right now."

"Here, catch!"

"Thanks."

After she finished her snack, Anna stretched her arms and yawned.

"I feel I'm going to drift off to sleep any minute now. Elsa, could you wake me up after two hours? My last shift starts half past five and I want to grab a cup of coffee before that," Anna said and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Sure, hon. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, sweet ... om .. s."

Elsa couldn't help smiling and admiring dead tired Anna.

_She works really hard. It's a miracle how she can be so cheerful when she comes home after her busy day. Look at her now, she is so adorable when she sleeps. But on the other hand, she is always adorable. And she has this uncanny way to help me to unwind and forget my work worries._

She noticed that Anna had left her shoes on. Elsa wanted to make sure that her sister was sleeping as comfortable as possible so she slowly got out of her bed. Her legs were hurting still but exercise would be good for them. She removed Anna's shoes, yanked open the bedclothes cabinet and threw a thin blanket over Anna. Fortunately, she didn't woke her up. Anna just mumbled something, pulled her shoe-free legs under the blanket, and took a curled up sleeping position.

As she watched her cute-

_Not merely cute anymore. Anna is a full-grown and beautiful woman now. Even though her behavior and antics sometimes are from the textbook of a six-year-old._

That thought made Elsa smile. Then she had an idea.

_Anna's vacation is only one month away. Maybe I should book a surprise holiday trip for us. Anna always says she doesn't mind spending time with me at home even though it's her vacation but this time I want to take her to some warm and exotic place._

_And where the nearest cocktail bar is never too far away._

The last thought almost made Elsa chuckle.

_Yes, this is something I definitely want to do for Anna._

Watching her sleeping sister and up and down motions of the blanket made her tired as well. She set her phone's alarm for fifteen minutes past five, just in case.

* * *

It was a hot summer day in the office. The heat in August was so overbearing sometimes. There was probably something wrong with the air conditioner because it was not able to keep the temperature cool enough. Elsa had taken off her black jacket and rolled up her sleeves but the partially working air conditioner and one small table fan could only give a temporary relief. Business deal agreement papers between two large companies needed her attention no matter how hot it was. Elsa considered buying an ice tea bottle from a vending machine when her phone rang.

_Dammit, I forgot to mute my phone!_

Elsa was about to dismiss the caller but she noticed the caller was Anna.

"Hi Anna, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Are you working late today?"

"I'm afraid so. I have to read some papers and make notes by tomorrow."

"Can't you do that at home?"

"They are confidential papers, they can't leave the office."

"That's too bad. I guess we have to cancel our movie night."

_Shit, I forgot today is Wednesday!_

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Anna."

"No, it's okay. Work before play, it's understandable. We can have our movie night some other day."

"It will be quite late before I get home so don't wait me for supper. I'll grab some takeaway on my way home. "

"Okay. See you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Anna sounded cheerful and nonchalant about the whole issue but Elsa knew her sister was disappointed.

_I hate when something like this happens. But it's no use feeling guilty now. I have to start working soon if I want to leave the office before midnight._

**< Several hours later>  
**

It was nine o'clock in the evening. Elsa was driving home after her long day.

_Well, I was able to finish sooner than I thought but it is still quite late. I wonder if Anna decided to watch some movie by herself or did she find something else to do?_

She parked her car and locked the doors. It was blissfully cooler after the sun has set so Elsa stayed outside for a while.

_Aah, this feels so good after a hot day in the office._

When she got home, she hung her jacket and put her purse on the table. The TV was open so she called Anna.

"Anna? I just got home."

No answer.

_That's strange. Maybe she can't hear me because of the TV._

Elsa walked towards the living room but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a fallen chair, a pool of blood, and a trail of bloody tracks. Chills went down her spine and her throat felt dry. When she followed the tracks, she noticed they were in fact footprints and led to upstairs. Several worst-case scenarios popped into Elsa's head but she pushed them away because they were too horrible to think about.

_Oh God. This can't be happening. Not here. Not now. Not to her._

Elsa started ascending the stairs with legs that felt like they couldn't support her weight anymore.

She was halfway up the stairs when she decided to take off her heels. She didn't want to break her legs when Anna might need her help. Her heart was beating mile a minute and her necklace was suddenly too tight. Flashbacks of Anna had taken over her mind.

_Baby Anna sleeping in her crib._

_Young Anna playing with her dolls._

_Pubescent Anna fighting with her parents._

_Schoolgirl Anna carrying her backpack in school corridors._

_Teenage Anna wearing her headphones and lying on her bed._

_Anna lying in a pool of-_

_No! No! There has to be another explanation for this._

The bloody footprints led to the bathroom door, which was closed. Elsa's hands were shaking so badly that so had to use her both hands to open the door.

When she opened the door, it revealed...

* * *

Anna woke up on the couch feeling less tired than two hours ago and ready for her second work shift. She looked at her watch and it was ten minutes past five.

_It seems Elsa has drifted off as well. Her platinum blonde hair is so beautiful when she wears it loose._

Some of Elsa's bangs had fallen to cover her eyes.

_Aww, look at that. That's so cute. Not so tough businesswoman anymore, ha!_

Anna barely managed to suppress her giggles.

_Okay, that was cruel. I know she is a great lawyer and it requires toughness to a certain degree but she is never tough when she is with me. And that's one of reasons I love her so much._

That thought made Anna smile and she pushed some of Elsa's bangs aside that were covering her eyes.

_Her hair looks so great whether it is loose, braided, or if she wears it in a bun. I wish she cut her hair shorter. She would look great with chin length hair. Too bad Elsa doesn't like the idea. She thinks her employer might consider it too radical for a law firm. I think she isn't totally honest with me. It is hard to believe there is an employer who is that old-fashioned and against modern looks for women._

_Maybe one day when she is sleeping, I'll pick up scissors, sneak into her room, and-. Nah, that would be much too cruel prank for my dear sister. I could never do such a thing for her._

_Ah, the clock is ticking. I better check my makeup before I have to go._

* * *

When Elsa opened the door, it revealed...

A pool of blood. And Anna. On the floor. Holding her toe with a bandage. Surprised to see confused Elsa standing at the door.

Elsa hurried to Anna and hugged her tightly. Feeling Anna's heartbeat against her own raging heart helped her to calm down.

"Thank God you are okay. I was so worried."

Anna gave a small laugh and said, "I'm fine. It's no big deal."

Elsa released Anna and looked at her with a confused expression on her face. Anna continued, "I was walking to the bathroom when I accidentally hit my toe. My toenail ripped off and the toe started bleeding pretty badly. Then I walked here, grabbed some bandages, and tried to stop bleeding."

Anna finally realized why Elsa had acted so strangely and why she was so relieved to see her. She grabbed Elsa's hand with her other hand.

"Oh God, did you see all the bloody footprint and think-. I must've scared you straight. I'm so sorry. That was totally unintentional. I didn't realize how it must've looked like. You poor baby, I bet you were terrified."

Elsa nodded. Finally she was able to smile a little. Then suddenly she heard a buzzing sound.

"Do you hear that, Anna?"

"Hear what?"

"That buzzing sound."

The sound was getting louder and louder.

"No, I don't hear any buzzing sound."

_Then it is coming from inside my head. What is happening? Am I losing my mind?_

The sound was almost too much for Elsa so she put her hands to her ears and bend down.

"Elsa? What's wrong"

"Elsa?"

* * *

Elsa woke up feeling disoriented for a while until she remembered where she was.

_Oh, it was just a dream._

She turned off the alarm and remembered that Anna had been sleeping on the couch when she had drifted off too. She turned her head and found the couch empty. Suddenly Elsa had flashbacks of her dream. It made her blood run cold and she felt paralyzed.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa cried out and was about to get out of her bed when Anna appeared from the bathroom. She hurried beside Elsa's bed.

"Elsa? What's the matter?"

Seeing Anna made her realize that she had held her breath. She gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged Anna. "Nothing. You don't have to worry about it. I just had a nightmare and when I woke up and couldn't see you, I started imagining things."

"You have nothing to worry about now. I'm right here."

Anna added a moment later, "And I'm glad our roles are reversed now."

Elsa pulled back from Anna, releasing her hold of her. "I guess so. Although you make me look like I am still a scary young child."

"No, there's nothing wrong with having nightmares and being scared once in a while. But I am always there to comfort you and chase your bogeyman away."

Elsa had to turn her face away from Anna because she was too embarrassed. "Sheesh, stop it. You are embarrassing me."

Anna smiled and said, "Maybe, but I just wanted to say that I am grateful what you did for me when I was young and I am happy to return a favor now."

After a while Anna stand up and said, "I am going to grab a cup of coffee before my shift."

When she was about to leave Elsa's room, she suddenly realized something and turned to face Elsa. "You know what. Tomorrow is my day off. I was thinking maybe we could have some fun tonight and tomorrow."

"Are you sure you are not too tired? You had a busy morning shift and you are just starting another."

"Nah. I'm young, I'm fine. What do you say?"

"It sounds great and you know I always love your company. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a secret. You will see, eventually."

"Ooh, I don't like the sound of that. It sounds ominous."

"Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. I promise."

"Too bad?"

Anna hurried out of the door and shouted, "You'll see. Love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Let's have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> At first I struggled really hard with this chapter. I didn't know what kind of fun Anna was thinking about. When I finally thought it could be a karaoke night in the hospital, the rest of the chapter just wrote itself, and I ended up having a great time writing this chapter. As you will see, Anna and Elsa ended up having a great time as well. I hope also you will have a great time reading this

After Anna's working shift was over, she had left the hospital to pick up some necessary items for them, and she had to change her clothes. Elsa waited for Anna to come back any minute now. She looked forward to spend her evening with Anna, but she couldn't help feeling slightly worried.

_I wonder what Anna has planned for tonight. She was so secretive earlier. I hope it is not too reckless, or crazy, or embarrassing._

As if summoned by Elsa's thoughts, Anna came in wearing a band T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She was carrying a backpack.

"Are you ready for fun?" asked Anna.

"It depends what kind of fun we are having tonight."

Anna didn't answer but asked instead, "How are your legs? Are you able to walk?"

"Yes, but I have only walked short distances. They hurt though."

"Then we are taking a wheelchair. I don't want anything to ruin our fun tonight. Where is your change of clothes? We are going to need it tonight."

"We are? It's over there."

Anna put Elsa's change of clothes into her backpack and brought the wheelchair next to bed.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," Anna said and bowed while making theatrical sweeping gestures with her arm.

Elsa giggled, but she kept on playing Anna's game.

"Thank you, driver."

"At your service, ma'am."

When Elsa was sitting safely in the wheelchair, they headed towards the elevators.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

After a while, they reached their destination: the uppermost floor. Anna was standing in front of a steel door. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" wondered Elsa.

"I want to see your expression when you see what is inside."

"But why? It better not be a surprise party for me."

"Don't worry, it's just you and me here."

"Fine!" sighed Elsa and closed her eyes.

When they were inside and Anna had locked the door, she asked Elsa to open her eyes. As Elsa opened her eyes, Anna made an arm gesture and said, "Ta-da."

"Where are we?"

Anna couldn't hold her excitement. "This is hospital's exclusive recreational and relaxation area. It is usually reserved for special occasions and entertaining important guests."

There were a huge dining table, a small stage, a large TV screen, and a small kitchen.

"Oh, wait, there's more!"

Excited Anna pushed Elsa to another room. This room was more relaxed because there were a fireplace, sofas, a small table, a smaller TV set, a door to balcony, and a door to a big bathroom. Inside the bathroom were shower booths for four, a small locker room, a traditional Finnish sauna, and a Turkish bath.

"Wow! I can't believe something like exists in a hospital"

Anna almost jumped with joy. "I know! It's amazing! We are going to have so much fun here tonight."

"How did you know this place? And how did you get the key to here?"

"Chris told me, and I got the key from him."

"Chris?"

"She's my colleague and a friend."

"How did HE manage to get the key?"

"I didn't ask, and he didn't tell me. We have this ' _Don't ask, don't tell policy_ '," Anna said and chuckled.

That made Elsa smile as well until she thought of something. "Are you sure we are allowed to be here?"

"Don't worry, I locked the door."

Elsa frowned because she didn't like the way Anna had dismissed the whole issue. Anna noticed that and continued, "And Chris said the next time someone is going to use this area is the next week. So you can relax."

"Okay then. What are your plans for the evening?"

"Chris said there's a wicked karaoke equipment. And it's ... over here. And here the song selection. Awesome! And don't worry, Chris said this area is totally soundproof."

As Anna inspected the song collection, Elsa wanted to know more about this Chris.

"Why didn't he come with us?"

"Who? You mean Chris? He was busy tonight."

"But he was happy to give you the key?" wondered Elsa.

"Yes! Sheesh, Elsa, why do I feel like you are interrogating me?"

"Sorry if I made you feel that way. But seriously, are you seeing someone here in the hospital? This Chris person maybe?"

"What makes you ask such a question?"

"You have mentioned this Chris several times. And I have seen nurses falling for handsome surgeons on almost every hospital series."

Anna couldn't hide her amusement, and she laughed, "Elsa, don't believe those hospital series. They totally give an unrealistic image what goes on in hospitals. Like nurses don't have better things to do than shag doctors or other nurses in supply rooms and endlessly discuss their love life. Yuck! If all of us really acted like that then who would take care of the patients?"

"OK. I believe you." Elsa felt embarrassed for using such a stupid reason to ask her question.

"I am not saying they are all without any value. Some of those series are more realistic than the others. And I am quite impressed how they portray different kind of operations in the OR and group dynamics. But at the same time, they give us nurses enough material for sarcastic comments and laughs," Anna said teasingly.

"Okay, okay. You made your point." Elsa could feel her face reddening with embarrassment. Then she remembered her original question. "But you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," answered Elsa looking and sounding somewhat smug. Then she continued with much more tender tone, "And I am your big sister, and I want to get to know your possible life partners. I guess I just want to make sure that they are worthy of you."

Anna noticed Elsa's change of tone and decided give her sister an honest answer, "Don't worry, sis, you haven't missed anything important in my life. And no, I am not seeing Chris or anyone else." Then she continued, "You know I don't like to keep any secrets between us."

"Thank you, Anna, I'm sorry for pressuring you. I guess we big sisters are just overprotective sometimes."

"Yeah," said Anna and smiled for a while until she had a sly thought. "How about you?"

"Me?" Anna's question had taken Elsa by surprise.

"Yes, you! Do you see anybody else around? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Um ... no, I'm not seeing anyone. My work keeps me busy."

"See what I did here? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I think you made your point, yes."

"Aww, you are so cute when you are trying to hide your embarrassment."

"Shut up, you."

Then Anna decided to confess something, "By the way, Elsa, I wouldn't mind having you as my life partner."

Elsa was confused. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I only meant that I know your good and bad qualities by now," Anna answered and grinned.

"I have bad qualities?"

"Oh, please! You snore, you often don't hear my questions at the first time, and your feet are cold," answered Anna with a sassy tone and a lopsided grin.

"Ah! I'm shocked. I'm glad you can tolerate me despite my bad qualities. But thank you for considering me as your life partner. It's nice that you have a backup plan in case you never get married," mocked Elsa.

Then she continued much more gently, "On other hand, when you put it that way, I could consider you as my life partner too."

"Aww, thanks E-"

"Despite your bad qualities," Elsa interrupted and continued with a sassier tone.

Anna looked shocked or at least pretended to look shocked. "How could I have bad qualities? I'm practically perfect."

"Huh, you wish! You are impatient, you always steal blankets from me, and you leave toenails on the bathroom floor."

Anna looked like she didn't know what to say at first until she replied, "Actually, I take back what I said earlier. I don't want you as my life partner anymore."

"Or maybe we just need couples counseling."

"Yeah, definitely," exclaimed Anna.

Sisters looked at each other's eyes looking angry and annoyed until they burst out laughing simultaneously.

"That was a blast. I think we need to sing a duet. At least we argue like a couple," Anna commented. Then she remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have drinks and food in my backpack. I have to put those in the fridge. Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I guess I shouldn't drink alcohol while I am in the hospital."

"I guessed you would say something like that. That's why I also brought ice tea."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

When Anna finished putting drinks in the fridge, she opened her beer, took a big sip, and brought an ice tea bottle to Elsa.

"Here's your ice tea."

"Thanks."

"You know what? When you are released from the hospital, I'll buy you a Long Island Iced Tea," Anna said and laughed. Elsa was amused too, but she just smiled. Then she remembered something.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Uh-huh."

"Since your vacation is soon, I was thinking about booking a holiday trip for us to some exotic and warm place. What do you think?"

"That would be nice, but you don't have to do that. I am fine spending my vacation here in the city."

Elsa had guessed this so she took a sterner voice. "Anna, I insist we take a holiday trip together. Let me pamper you for once."

"Okay, if this means so much for you, then let's do it. I'm sure we are going to have a great fun there. Suddenly, I am very anxiously waiting for my vacation to start. Thank you, Elsa."

"You don't have to thank me. I am just glad you agreed with my plan."

"Do you have any ideas about the destination of our holiday trip?"

"Not yet. I was thinking maybe we could start planning the trip when we have a chance to use a computer together. Or if you have any suggestions, I could hear them right away."

"Hmm. This is so sudden. I think I'll let you know as soon as I have some candidates."

Anna took another sip from her bottle and said, "That's enough chit-chat, let's sing."

"Anna, I am not into karaoke that much. But you can go ahead and sing without me."

"OK. But I'm not gonna let you off the hook so easily. The next song after this one is going to be a duet."

Before Anna started singing, she finished her bottle and fetched a new one. One song from the song selection had caught her attention, so she pressed some buttons, and the music started playing. Also, the large TV screen came to life. Anna walked to the small stage holding her wireless mic and started singing:

_At first I was afraid I was petrified_   
_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_   
_But then I spent so many nights_   
_Thinking how you did me wrong_   
_And I grew strong_   
_And I learned how to get along_

Elsa almost immediately recognized this song. It was a classic disco song after all. And not merely a classic but maybe the best known disco song of all time. It wasn't too hard to see why it has been a hit. The rhythm was irresistible, and Elsa noticed she couldn't help shaking her head slightly and tapping her leg in time with the music.

_Oh no, not I_   
_I will survive_   
_Oh as long as I know how to love_   
_I know I'll stay alive_   
_I've got all my life to live_   
_I've got all my love to give_   
_And I'll survive_   
_I will survive! Hey hey_

Anna had noticed Elsa's movements, so she walked from the stage to Elsa in order to dance with her. Elsa resisted her, but Anna didn't take no for an answer. She grabbed Elsa hand and started pulling her and spinning her around. Every now and then Anna moved her mic to another hand and used the other hand to dance with Elsa.

Even though she had resisted it at the beginning, Elsa was happy and smiling when she was dancing with Anna.

_It is funny seeing Anna belting her lungs out this anthem of women's empowerment. But she is singing so well._

When the song was nearing an end, Anna hurried back to the stage to finish the song. Then she bowed to her audience, which only consisted of Elsa. Elsa clapped for a long time.

"That was wonderful. You sang really well. And that was such a great song too."

"Aww, thank you, Elsa. But now that you have warmed up, it's time for a duet. Let's see what could be our song."

Anna was browsing the song selection when she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I really want to sing this with you"

"What is it?"

"It is a song that describes our relationship perfectly."

"But I'm not sure if I know the words."

"I'm pretty sure you have heard this. Don't worry. And you can see the words on the screen anyway," reassured Anna as she was pushing Elsa to the stage. She handed another mic to Elsa and pressed some buttons. When the music started playing, Elsa remembered she had heard this before.

"Ready?"

Elsa nodded.

"Here we go," said Anna and started singing:

_Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Then Elsa came in:

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_   
_No matter how far, don't worry, baby_   
_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry_   
_You don't have to worry_

Then both of them together:

_'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough_   
_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_   
_To keep me from getting to you, baby_

_Anna was right. This song really tells how I feel towards her. And Anna feels the same way, I guess._

She ended up having a great time singing this duet with Anna. When the song was over, they shared a tender hug.

"You were right. Even though I wouldn't have used those words, it tells how I feel towards you," Elsa told Anna.

"And likewise. Do you want to sing another song?"

"As much as I enjoyed singing this with you, I prefer just watching you."

"Whatever floats your boat, baby," Anna said imitating a tone of a black woman.

Elsa had returned to the floor level when Anna had wanted the whole stage for herself to show some ' _moves_ '. Elsa didn't know what she had meant. Anna had opened another bottle of beer, and when she had chosen her song, she informed Elsa that this one will be another disco classic.

_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen_   
_Tonight we'll put all other things aside_   
_Give in this time and show me some affection_   
_We're going for those pleasures in the night_

_This is definitely another very catchy song and a disco classic. And Anna certainly is showing some 'moves'. Those arm movements, little jumps, and dance moves could be from some 80's dance movie._

It was fun and games until Anna started pointing at Elsa every time she sang 'you'. And because lyrics were then:

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you_   
_I want to squeeze you, please you_   
_I just can't get enough_   
_And if you move real slow I'll let it go_

It made Elsa really uncomfortable. She didn't remember that some of those lyrics were so full of sexual innuendo.

_If I didn't know better I could swear Anna is flirting with me. Why is she doing this?_

The situation didn't become any better when Anna jumped from the stage and landed on the floor. Then she started showing those same moves only a few feet away from Elsa. And to top it all, she practically shook her tits in front of Elsa face and walked around her wheelchair seductively way too close to comfort. Elsa's face was as red as beetroot, but luckily flashing disco lights were able to cover her embarrassment

At one point, Anna was making moves like that one, where she was spreading her legs open wide with knees bent. Then she started walking towards Elsa pointing at her and showing her come-hither looks. Elsa had to push her wheelchair backwards because she didn't like that hungry look on Anna's face.

Finally, the song ended as well as Elsa's sweet torture.

Now, Anna was looking at her with a happy and expectant look on her face. This was nothing like that Anna she had seen some moments ago. Elsa was out of breath and loss of words. Finally, she managed to say, "That was ... um ... an intense performance."

Anna smiled and said happily, "I know, right! It was like that rhythm took over my whole body, and suddenly I was making some amazing moves."

"You had some ' _moves'_ all right," Elsa murmured under her breath.

Anna had just turned her back, so she turned to face Elsa again and asked, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing. I just said I enjoyed your performance, that's all," Elsa lied.

"Thanks. Oh, boy, I'm so thirsty after that workout that I'm gonna grab another beer. Do you want me to bring your ice tea?"

"Yes, please."

Elsa had sweat drops on her forehead, and indeed, her throat was dry after Anna's performance.

When Anna returned with her beer and Elsa's ice tea, she said, "I'm getting hungry, but before that I want to sing one special song. This one is dedicated to you because you have done so much in order that I feel safe and loved after our parents died."

As Anna was standing on the stage, she took her mic, and said as if she was a famous singer in a music hall, "This one is for my sister Elsa whom I love a great deal."

It was a touching moment, but Elsa hoped that the song lyrics and Anna's performance were suitable for expressing sisterly love. When the music started playing, Elsa was surprised it wasn't an old classic but a fairly new song.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_   
_And the whole world is on your case_   
_I could offer you a warm embrace_   
_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_   
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_   
_I could hold you for a million years_   
_To make you feel my love_

Anna was singing this emotional song so beautifully and full of emotion while maintaining her gaze at Elsa that Elsa realized she was holding back her tears.

When the song was nearing an end, Elsa couldn't hold back anymore, and she started sobbing.

After finishing her song, Anna rushed to Elsa and asked, "Elsa? Are you OK?"

Smiling through her tears, Elsa answered to Anna, "I'm fine. I'm just a sentimental fool who couldn't help crying when you sang that song so beautifully."

"That's because I wanted to dedicate it to you and tell you what you mean to me."

Elsa thought her heart would burst with happiness and love. She was crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Anna, I love you so much," said Elsa and wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna did the same, and they shared a long affectionate hug.

"I know that. And I love you too."

Finally, they ended their hug, and Anna said, "All that singing made me hungry. What do you say if we have some food now?"

"Sure. I am feeling hungry as well."

"But that dining table is so unattractive. I'd rather eat in the other room. It was much more intimate, and sofas are so much better than those hard chairs."

Elsa agreed. That dining table was good for a large number of people, but the other room was certainly more convenient for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> In case you didn't recognize those karaoke songs, they were:
> 
> 1\. Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive  
> 2\. Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough  
> 3\. Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited  
> 4\. Adele - Make You Feel My Love
> 
> Some of those songs may not have been my first choices, but I really liked how I was able to use these songs for my scenes. It really took some time and effort to find good karaoke songs for Anna and Elsa that weren't too romantic or sexual (because that may have been too OOC for Anna) and which represented:
> 
> * Fun + Attractive dance beat  
> * Sisterly love + Taking care of each other + 'I would do anything for you' kind of love  
> * Attractive dance beat + Totally inappropriate love for sisters (lots of sexual innuendo)  
> * Sisterly love + 'I would do anything for you' kind of love + Subtle hints about something more
> 
> Would you have selected some other songs and/or changed the scenes to fit those songs? Please share your opinion if you like.


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Put on your Elsanna party hats because it is time to turn up the heat. Elsa's sweet torture is ready to begin/continue >;-D (muahaha)
> 
> Originally this was a part of chapter three, but I decided to split that chapter in half.
> 
> PS. If some kind soul was willing to be my beta reader, I would appreciate their effort.

Elsa and Anna were just finishing their meal. Anna had brought different kinds of stuffed sandwiches for them.

"These were really delicious sandwiches, Anna. Much better than hospital food."

"Thank you."

Anna chewed the last piece of her food and took a big sip of beer. Then she burped loudly. It almost made Elsa laugh, but she felt she had to condemn Anna for her behavior. She was her big sister after all.

"Anna, that's not appropriate."

"What?" said Anna nonchalantly like it was a perfectly normal thing to do, but she couldn't hide her amusement. "I just wanted to say my own compliments to the chef. Which is me. Hurray for me."

Elsa couldn't help smiling at her sister's antics. _She is so childish sometimes. But moments like this make me love her even more._

"I think it is about the time to hit the shower. I can't wait to try that sauna and the Turkish bath. What do you say, Elsa?"

"OK. But I think my casts don't react too well to moisture."

"You are absolutely right, and that's why I have these...," Anna took some items from her backpack, "...in my backpack."

Anna was holding two large plastic bags, a roll of duct tape, and scissors.

"You certainly came prepared."

"Uh-huh. I'll help you to put on those later. What do you think, can you walk that small distance to the locker room, or should we use the wheelchair?"

"Yeah, I can walk that much."

They walked to the locker room, and Anna started stripping off her clothes.

"Uh ... um ... Anna, could you help me to take off my clothes?" asked embarrassed Elsa.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't remember you can't do that by yourself. Sure, I'll help you."

Scantily clad Anna turned to help Elsa with her clothes. When Elsa's t-shirt had been removed, Anna covered Elsa's casts with plastic bags and waterproofed them using the duct tape. As she was about to remove Elsa's bra and panties, Elsa said, "Could you look another way when you do that?"

"Really? Okay, Miss prude."

As Anna helped with her bra and panties, Elsa couldn't help feeling weird and embarrassed. This certainly wasn't something you can expect your sister doing for you every day. Actually, it was something your sister shouldn't do for you _ever_ unless it was under some special circumstances, like this time. This whole thing just felt wrong, and the fact that Elsa was more prudish than her sister didn't help at all. She felt bare in more ways than one.

Anna was the first to take a shower after Elsa had assured her that she can walk to the showers without any help.

"I'll take a sauna now. Call me if you need help washing yourself," Anna shouted from the bathroom.

"OK."

When Anna had left to enjoy the warmth of the sauna, Elsa walked slowly to a shower booth. Water felt really good against her skin. It was Elsa's first shower in the hospital. Her legs ached a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

_I have to admit we had lots of fun tonight even though I was skeptical_ _at first. Anna really has this natural talent for cheering me up._

Anna took her time in the sauna, but Elsa wasn't in a hurry to get washed. After two work shifts her sister surely needed some peace, quiet, and relaxation.

_OK, maybe not quiet, because Anna likes to talk a lot. But I'll definitely let her enjoy the sweet warmth of the sauna. It's not like I_ _have something urgent soon._

Five minutes later Anna had finished her sauna session. She stretched her arms and her head. "Oh, man, that felt great. It's a shame you have to miss all of this. Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Yes, please. I'm pretty useless with these plastic bags on my arms."

"Okay, then."

Anna was washing her gently, but she felt uncomfortable around her naked sister.

"Done. Turn around now so I can wash your front."

"Um ... could you close your eyes, or look the other way?"

"OK, but don't blame me if I accidentally touch your private parts,"Anna either warned or teased. Then she started washing the other side of Elsa's body.

"Umph ... ptew, not in my mouth, Anna! Ow, my eye!"

"Sorry! But I said something like this could happen. Okay, let me see. Which one is it?"

"My left eye!"

"Now, bend your head a little bit, and I'll rinse the soap from your eye."

Anna's left hand kept Elsa's eye open, while her right hand picked up the shower head and started gently rinsing Elsa's eye.

"Is it better now?"

"I think so. Thank you."

"No problem, sis."

When Elsa's eye didn't sting anymore, and she was able to wipe away her soap-induced tears, Anna continued washing Elsa's body. A moment later Elsa opened her eyes to realize she should have looked much higher, because right now she was staring directly at Anna's naked body. The freckled body before her was glistening with sweat, water, and soap. Elsa looked at Anna's body way longer than she should have. When her brain started working again and she remembered to exhale, she uttered a pained noise and turned her look away from Anna.

"Elsa, are you okay? Is the sponge too rough?"

"No, it's okay. I just opened my eyes and looked directly at light. Please, continue."

"All right."

Elsa thought maybe some soap had gone to her brain as well because suddenly she was feeling a strange tingle in her whole body when her sister was washing her. This new sensation was a stark contrast to her earlier discomfort.

Anna had almost finished washing her. Then it hit Elsa: she was getting aroused by her sister's touch!

"OK, we are ready now. Now you can rinse off the soap in the shower. I am going to try the Turkish bath too."

As Anna left to enjoy the Turkish bath, Elsa turned to face the wall of the shower booth. She pressed her head against the cool exterior of the wall. Water fall over her body, but it didn't wash away the dirty feeling she felt inside. She was utterly shamed and disgusted by her behavior.

 _How can I have these unnatural sensations when I am with Anna? And what I was thinking?_ _Sisters shouldn't stare at each other's naked body as long as I did; or at all in fact._

As if summoned by her thoughts, a mental image of Anna's naked body appeared. But she wished it away forcefully.

_No! NO! I can't have these images in my head. Not now, not ever. She's my little sister, sweet adorable Anna._

After several deep breaths Elsa felt she was able to face this new reality somehow.

Elsa had already gone to the locker room when Anna finished her stream bath. Even though she was already dry, she had to wait for Anna to remove her waterproofed plastic bags and put on her clothes. The latter activity terrified her. How on earth could she keep her cool when Anna's hands would be touching her body again?

"Hey, Elsa. That Turkish bath was really amazing. I feel so relaxed now. I almost dozed off. Maybe those work shift tire me a bit after all."

Anna's voice almost startled Elsa. She was really happy she wasn't facing Anna because had Anna seen her face, she would have been able to read her mind as well. It was illogical but she really had thought like this a moment earlier.

"Let me help you with those plastic bags and your clothes."

It didn't take long when Anna had removed the plastic bags. But then came the part Elsa had feared.

 _I have to get through this without feeling anything_ , Elsa though and looked anywhere but Anna's direction. She started chanting one mantra in her head. It was something she had heard some time ago, but she couldn't remember where it was from.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._

When Anna had helped Elsa to put on her clothes, Elsa wondered if her lips had moved when she had chanted those lines silently.

"I don't know what happened so fast, but it seems Miss prude isn't so prude anymore," Anna remarked with a teasing tone of voice.

_Oh, shit! I forgot to ask Anna to look another way. I hope she doesn't suspect anything._

"Hah, I guess you forgot. Don't worry, Elsa, it's not the end of the world. If there's one person whom you can allow to see you naked, but he or she is not your parent or your partner, then..."

_Stop it, Anna! You are only making it worse. For me._

"...sister. Okay, we are done here. You go ahead. I'll put on the rest of my clothes."

Elsa wasn't sure if she could move her legs because of her embarrassment and shame, but finally her legs started moving by themselves. Anna appeared from the locker room shortly after and said, "I just realized. Today is Wednesday, and you know what that means."

A million thoughts were in Elsa's mind now, but she was able to blurt out the correct answer, "It is our movie night?"

"Hell yeah! Let's see, it's half past ten. I wonder if any movies are starting right now. Turn on the TV, Elsa."

The TV remote was lying on the table so Elsa grabbed it with her left hand and pressed the power button.

"Ha! We were lucky. Take a seat. I'll be right back with our drinks. Oh, and I bought some snacks. They are in my backpack. If you manage to open it, take them out," said Anna and hurried to another room.

The movie they were going to watch looked like another romantic comedy. She didn't watch too many movies expect the ones she watched with Anna. Action films and romantic comedies were Anna's favorites. Elsa didn't have any favorite genres; she was just happy with the movies Anna chose.

"Okay, I'm back. Here's your drink. What did I miss?"

"Just the opening credits. Nothing of importance."

"Did you find the snacks?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry."

"Nah, it's all right."

Anna opened her backpack, took the snacks, and opened both bags of potato chips. "Do you want one?"

"No, thanks. Maybe later."

"Suit yourself."

When Anna had eaten her handful of chips, she took a sip of her beer, and wrapped Elsa's right arm around her shoulders.

"I am ready for the movie now," Anna said contentedly and stared at Elsa with a smile on her face.

Elsa blushed under Anna's gaze. Luckily, Anna turned her head to watch the movie. Elsa hadn't been sure how she would react to their closeness after her inappropriate feelings a few moments ago, but there was nothing weird or strange being close Anna. This was something they had done hundreds of times. This feeling was familiar and comfortable like an old sweater on a cold winter day.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" Anna asked with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Nothing could be better," answered Elsa with a smile.

* * *

When they had watched the movie for thirty minutes, Anna had yawned several times within a short period of time. Twenty minutes later she had placed her head on Elsa's lap. Now, when seventy minutes had passed, Anna had dozed off. Elsa muted the movie. She didn't want it to disturb Anna's sleep. The movie didn't interest Elsa any more because she rather watched her sleeping sister. She knew they should go to bed soon, but she didn't want to wake up Anna until the movie was over.

_Oh, my little princess, you haven't changed much since we were kids. And you look just as cute as then._

Elsa stroked Anna's hair gently.

_Don't worry, Anna. I am your big sister, and I made a vow to myself that I always protect and love you_ _no matter what. And I am going to keep that promise until the day I die. Even if it means I have to love you from afar. Your happiness means a world to me. You mean everything to me._

Emotions had taken over Elsa. She kept stroking Anna's hair and watching her dear sister. Then Elsa started realizing that maybe, just maybe, her love for Anna was a bit unhealthy. It was more like an obsession with a hint of heroine complex. Anna had been the center of her universe when their parents passed away, and Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted it to change even if it was inevitable that Anna would marry some lucky fellow one day, and move to their own house, and have kids.

These thoughts made her really sad. Elsa kissed Anna head and said in her mind, _I am sorry that I am like this. I should shape up and look for possible life partners and live a happy life instead of hanging on to you and holding you so tightly that you can never escape me. I'll try to get better, I promise you that._

A few tears escaped from her eyes and fell on Anna's head.

_I promise I'll get better._

* * *

Anna showed sings of waking up some minutes later. Elsa wiped her tearful eyes. She didn't want Anna to see her like this.

"I must've dozed off."

"Yeah, you did," Elsa answered. Her smile was loving but it still showed a hint of sadness.

Anna looked at the TV and when she saw the movie playing but muted, she said, "Why did you muted it? Did you not like the movie?"

"I don't know. Lately I just have watched you sleeping."

Anna was slightly surprised to hear that. "Why would you do something like that? Okay, I have to admit it's kind of adorable. Slightly creepy, but adorable."

Elsa couldn't help smiling at Anna's comment.

Anna continued,"I think you have some moisture in your eyes. Have you cried over the movie?"

"No!"

"Aww, I think it's cute that you deny it." Anna yawned again. "I think we both are ready for bed, or what do you think?"

"I have to agree with you."

"Okay. It's sad to leave this amazing place, but as we know, Cinderella must leave before midnight or her coach turns into a pumpkin. And it's almost midnight now."

* * *

When they had cleaned up and locked the place, they went to Elsa's room.

"OK. Here we are again. I think we had a great time tonight."

"Yeah, it was really something special. Thank you for coming up with something like that, Anna."

"Nah, it was nothing. And you should thank Chris instead."

"Well, when you see him next time, give my thanks to him."

"I'll do that. Man, it's getting late. I think I should go now."

Elsa was surprised Anna thought about leaving and driving now.

"You obviously are exhausted, and you drank many beers. I think you should sleep here."

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Anything else would be insane."

"OK. I guess you are right. And I am really tired. I'll sleep here on the couch tonight."

Elsa hesitated because she wasn't sure if the words she was about to say next will come back to haunt her later. Speaking in a quiet voice she suggested, "Or you could sleep in my bed if the couch is too uncomfortable. I know it is small, but if we stay close to each other I think we can manage."

Her cheeks reddened deeply, and she was really grateful that Anna couldn't see her blush. Her sister had just turned her back and searched something from her backpack. She didn't know why she suggested something like this in the first place. Being close to Anna didn't bother her because it was something they had done a million times, but this other thing, which was hiding beneath the surface, really scared her.

"I don't know. It isn't too big so it is going to be cramped. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I would hate if you had a sore back in the morning because you had to sleep on the couch."

"If you say so. But beware, I might cuddle you when I am sleeping. It's something I do unconsciously," Anna teased.

"Yeah, I know," Elsa said and remembered sleep overs from their childhood. When they had waked up in the morning, she had found Anna's hand and leg, and sometimes even the half of her body over her. It had been adorable then but Elsa wasn't sure how she would feel if the same thing happened now. Especially after tonight's events.

When they had put on their nightwear, Anna slipped under the covers and said, "Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Anna."

Elsa had turned her back to Anna, but it didn't help because Anna was just inches away, and she could almost feel her body warmth. As usual, Anna had no troubles falling asleep, and in no time her light exhale was causing a faint tingling sensation to Elsa's neck hair.

_Oh boy, you surely aren't making this easy for me, Anna. I am almost certain I won't get much sleep tonight._

Some minutes later Anna changed her sleeping position, and the next thing Elsa felt was Anna's hand and leg over her body.

_Okay, cross that 'almost'. I am positive I won't get much sleep tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have prepared a small treat for you next. But I don't want to spoil a surprise yet. Those of you who have a Tumblr account can read a teaser from the next chapter on Thursday (11th of December).


	5. Hot Hot Hot!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yay, Elsanna incest porn!
> 
> Warning: A few non-con(-ish) acts. Skip this chapter if you are very squimish, you don't lose anything (expect Elsanna smut) because this is not a part of the canon of my story.
> 
> This is a parallel universe scene of chapter 4. Here, Anna has plan to seduce Elsa and suck her "flower".

**Chapter 4E (E stands for extra): Hot Hot Hot!!!**

* * *

 

"Oh, man, that sauna felt great. It's a shame you had to miss all of this. Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Yes, please. I'm pretty useless with these plastic bags on my arms."

"Okay."

Anna took her time washing Elsa's back and certain body parts got her extra attention.

_Oh boy, that's a really nice ass. I like how Elsa's figure is more curvy than mine and her ass is just heavenly. Those cheeks are just waiting for someone to grab them. I'm glad Elsa didn't request me to avert my eyes this time. Okay, I gotta finish soon, or she starts suspecting something._

"Done. Turn around now so I can wash your front."

"Um ... could you close your eyes or look the other way?"

"OK, but don't blame me if I accidentally touch your private parts," Anna warned.

_That's something I would never do. Yeah, right!_

Anna washed Elsa's soap glistening naked body with extra care. Some might say even sensually. She made sure Elsa's breasts were extra clean. But she couldn't spend too much time washing them, or it would raise suspicions.

When Anna was washing Elsa's lower stomach, she smiled wickedly and thought, _I think it is the time for a little "accident"._

She started washing Elsa's upper thighs when her "hand slipped". She abruptly dropped her sponge in mid-motion and continued the motion so that the side of her palm brushed against Elsa's pussy lips. Elsa looked like she had been hit by a lightning, and she froze completely. Anna could swear she didn't breathe for five seconds.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! The sponge was so soapy that my hand slipped. I didn't mean it, it was an accident!"

Anna started crying and fell to her knees.

When Elsa saw her sister crying in front of her, her paralysis disappeared, and she said, "Please don't cry, Anna. It was an accident as you said yourself. It could have happened to anybody."

Anna started wiping her tears and asked hopefully, "You really think so?"

"Of course. Why would you lie? C'mon, let's wipe the rest of those tears."

Anna stood up and let Elsa wipe her tears. When it was done, she threw her arms around Elsa, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too. Let's just calm down, okay?"

"Okay."

Anna had calculated that Elsa would never deny her hug, even if they were naked, if she swore what she had done was purely an accident. She was absolutely right. Anna made sure her breasts and her pelvis were pressed tightly against Elsa. Their skin-to-skin contact felt so good and arousing. She changed her position a little bit while hugging Elsa to cause some friction. Elsa's pubic hair gently brushed against her pelvis. It almost made Anna shiver. But her time was running out. They would have to stop hugging soon.

Reluctantly Anna let go of Elsa and continued washing her legs.

"Do you want me to avert my eyes again?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem."

Elsa's front was almost finished when Anna decided to experiment something.

"We are almost done. Now, if you could lift your feet one by one and I'll wash your soles."

"Okay. But no tickling this time."

"I promise I'll be very gentle."

Elsa did what Anna asked her to do and lifted her right foot. When they were playing tickle war as kids, Anna had noticed Elsa's most vulnerable part were her soles. But she didn't want tickle Elsa this time. At least not in the same way.

Anna kept her promise, and washed Elsa's sole extra gently. But she applied a bit more pressure when she was washing the center of the sole. To her satisfaction, Elsa uttered a small noise.

"Sorry, did I wash you too roughly?"

"No, no, I was just ticklish, I guess. My soles have always been very sensitive."

_Tell me something I don't know._

"Please, continue," Elsa said.

"OK. I promise to more gentle in the future."

_Some might say the noise_ _which_ _Elsa uttered was a pained one, but I know better. It definitely was a small moan._

"OK, we are ready now. You can rinse off the soup in the shower. I am going to try the Turkish bath."

Anna took a towel on her way to the Turkish bath. When she was inside, she rolled out her big towel and placed herself on the towel lying on her back. Her intimate touch against Elsa's body hadn't left her mind, so she started rubbing her pussy slowly. The fact that her sister was just around the corner made her even hornier. Elsa could come in any second. Even though it was highly unlikely, it was still a possibility.

But soon Anna realized that she had no time to take a scenic route, or her head would soften too much because of humidity and warmth of the room. So she put two fingers inside of her and started moving them faster while using her other hand to caress her breasts. Her skin-to-skin contact with naked Elsa had made her incredibly wet. She had been close to start humping Elsa in the shower.

Her thumb brushed against her clit from time to time, which did wonders for her arousal. Anna closed her eyes and thought about Elsa's soap glistening body. It was a shame she had to use such a thick sponge to wash Elsa. Had given an opportunity, she would have licked Elsa clean with her tongue. The thought of licking Elsa's beautiful body aroused Anna even more, and her rhythm became faster and faster. Elsa's soft pubic hair brushing against her body. Such a forbidden but exciting feeling. Elsa's moist pussy lips against her palm. It had been wonderful. It was a shame the touch had been so short-lived. Anna's breathing became faster and faster. So close now. And the memory of Elsa's moan. It's was something she would like to hear again and again. Anna's body started to convulse with her climax.

_Ohgodohgodohgod._

In the last moment she remembered to move her other hand to cover her mouth. Anna came hard, almost violently, suffocating her cries of pleasure with her hand. She couldn't move her body for a while and she was out of breath.

_That may have been my best orgasm so far._ _I hope Elsa didn't hear me_ _._

Her orgasm had been one of a kind, but if everything worked out according to her plans, there were more orgasms on the way, for her and for Elsa. Anna dipped her finger inside of her and took it to her mouth. She liked her own strawberry taste, but she had a hunger for vanilla ice cream.

When her heart rate had slowed down, Anna left the Turkish bath to take a shower. She took a cold shower to calm her down. It was no use suffering with overheating too soon. She needed a clear head to accomplish her goals tonight.

"Hey, Elsa. That Turkish bath was really amazing. I feel so relaxed now," Anna said when she had showered. She didn't lie exactly. But it wasn't just the steam bath that had relaxed her; the other activity had played a major role in her relaxation.

"Let me help you with those plastic bags and your clothes."

When the plastic bags had been removed, Anna took Elsa's towel and toweled her. Fortunately, the towel wasn't too thick, so she could feel Elsa's firm breasts and her suspiciously erected nipples better than before, when she had washed her with the sponge.

_Is it just my imagination, or is Elsa feeling aroused as well? Well, I will find out that soon._

Feeling Elsa's hard nipples against her hand caused a wonderful tingle in her whole body, especially between her legs. When she had toweled her sister's breasts and touched the nipples, Anna could swear she had heard Elsa inhaling quickly and holding her breath for a while.

_Oh my my my. I think **someone** is liking my touch. This is certainly interesting._

Then it was the time for the part she had been waiting.

"Elsa, could you stand up? It's easier to put on your panties that way."

Her sister didn't hesitate and did as Anna requested. It was a pleasant surprise that Elsa hadn't asked Anna to avert her eyes.

_Maybe she forgot or something. Well, I don't care._ _This_ _is going to be much easier th_ _at_ _way._

Anna took Elsa's clean panties from her backpack and knelt down asking Elsa to lift her feet one by one. When she had raised Elsa's panties to knee-high, Anna's face was just inches away from Elsa's lovebox. She was shaved expect the small strip of white hair above her lower lips. The lips in question looked beautiful, like a flower in spring waiting to blossom. Anna licked her lips. She couldn't wait to taste the nectar of this flower.

_Yep, that's a perfect height._

Anna grabbed Elsa's tushy and moved her mouth against Elsa's delicate flower.

"ANNA! Have you lost your mind? Stop at once! Anna!"

Anna didn't listen and she kept licking. She had not mistaken earlier because she could taste inside Elsa's hole something that wasn't merely water. It was her love juice, and Anna enjoyed its delicious aroma. It wasn't too different from her own, but it still had a unique taste.

Elsa resisted her touch, but she couldn't break free from her hold. Anna hoped it wouldn't take too long until Elsa surrendered to her touch. She had seen, and tasted, concrete evidence that Elsa felt something when Anna had touched her. Something more than sisterly love.

"Anna, stop! Anna ... Anna ... ooh ... stop ... ooh ... Anna ... ooh ... Anna ... stop ... ooh ... stop … ooh ... don't stop ... ooh ... don't stop, Anna … don't stop."

This was the moment Anna had waited for. She stopped reluctantly eating Elsa's pussy, but she didn't want to ruin her appetite. There's a reason desserts should be enjoyed after the main course. She licked her way up to Elsa's lips and kissed her with the passion of her bottled up emotions. Elsa didn't pull away from Anna's kiss and kissed her back. Then Anna lifted surprised Elsa, and lowered her gently on the floor. She picked up Elsa's towel and put it behind Elsa's head. Anna didn't want Elsa to hit her head on the floor in heat of their passion.

Anna stroked Elsa's hair gently, looked at her eyes and asked a bit worriedly, "I'm sorry I did that against your will. I just had this urge to touch you and taste you in every way. How are you feeling now? Do you want me to continue?"

"There are a million and one feelings in my head right now, but I don't feel bad, that's for sure," Elsa said and gave an approving smile to Anna.

Just saying Anna was relieved doesn't even come close to what she felt at that moment. It was more like Sisyphus had been pardoned from his never-ending task, so huge was Anna's relief. A lonely tear escaped from her eye, but she wiped it away. She shared a long tender kiss with Elsa and said after that, "I certainly am glad to hear that because what I am about to do next will make you feel even better."

"I can't wait that," replied Elsa and kissed Anna one more time.

Anna started licking and kissing Elsa's body in clockwise direction: her neck, her shoulder, her right breast, her lower stomach, her pelvis, her inner thigh, her leg, her foot, and her sole. She wanted to memorize everything, make to mental map of Elsa's body so that even in the dark she could tell one body part from another. It could come in handy later. Elsa cried out sounds of pleasure when Anna licked the center of her sole. And then another sole. And then another side of her body all the way to her lips. This was just one round, but like a race car she would like to do this again and again and again. If Elsa's moans had been a sign, her honey pot would be dripping with delicious nectar. In fact, Anna was very aroused as well. Her own flower badly needed her attention.

"I think it is the time for a dessert," said Anna and Elsa nodded approvingly.

She started slowly moving downwards Elsa's body. She couldn't pass her luscious breasts without giving them some extra attention. Elsa's rock hard nipples were like keys of a piano: when she licked them lightly, a sweet sound could be heard. She had passed by Elsa's navel earlier, but this time she licked it clean. Elsa had started breathing faster, and her body shifted under Anna's touch like waves of the sea. Finally, she reached her destination: Elsa's juicy pussy for her to please. Her own itch was almost unbearable, so she decided to multitask: her mouth was sucking Elsa's lower lips and drinking their sweet nectar, her left hand was fondling her sister's peak of her petals, and her right hand was pleasuring her own dripping wet hole.

The rate of Elsa's moans increased, and Anna deduced Elsa would reach her climax soon. She slowed her pace in order to lengthen Elsa's pleasure. It worked for a while, but Elsa's climax was inevitable. When Elsa finally came, her whole body convulsed. When the aftershock waves diminished, Anna found Elsa's mouth again and gave her a heated French kiss. While still kissing Elsa, Anna slightly raised her own body in order to guide Elsa's left hand into her own pussy. It didn't take too long for Anna to came for the second time this evening. She screamed Elsa's name when she came slumping on top of Elsa, too tired to move or do anything. Her own geyser pulsated and gushed its liquid over Elsa's legs and lower body.

When Anna had a full control of her body again, she moved next to Elsa and cuddled her sister staying silent a for long time. She was enjoying the fleeting warmth of her orgasm. Her earlier orgasm had been awesome, but this, this top it without a doubt. When she had felt her sister inside of her for the first time, it had been a feeling you can't even imagine.

This was the moment she had waited, dreamed of, for a long time, ever since she started having inappropriate thoughts about her sister. At first she had been able to push her romantic illusions away merely seeing as them as a side-effect of their very close sisterly relationship. But they had refused to go away for good. In fact, they had come back with a vengeance. Soon after that time she started dreaming of the world where their current relationship, where they were basically each other's life partners, would last forever. No spouses, no marriages, no idyllic families – mom and dad and two children. She wanted Elsa, nothing more, nothing less.

Then came the second stage, her sexual dreams of Elsa. They had been even harder to push away. Every time she saw Elsa, these dreams came back to remind her something was wrong with her. She had dared to sneak peeks of Elsa when she was disrobing, changing her clothes, or showering. The glass wall of the shower booth had prevented her from seeing Elsa's body properly, but she had seen the silhouette of Elsa's body. The shape of her breasts and the curve of her hips. They were something Anna often thought when she couldn't sleep. And afterwards, when she had felt shamed and disgusted by her thoughts and acts, she had cried herself to sleep many times. Sometimes it was after she had masturbated thinking about Elsa's naked body.

Finally, it was no use denying the obvious: she had fallen for her sister big time. Now she had to decide what she would do with this fact. She thought of many scenarios and none of them were too good. Then there was this one scenario where she would seduce Elsa using morally dubious means. She really hoped Elsa would reciprocate her feelings. Sometimes when she saw Elsa looking at her very lovingly, she could almost swear Elsa's gaze meant more than sisterly love. And sometimes when Elsa touched her or kissed her head or cheek, her touch seemed to last a bit longer than what would have been appropriate. And occasionally, when she caught Elsa looking at her, there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Of course, it could have been caused by embarrassment, but there was a chance it was something else. But she couldn't be sure, and she hated it.

If everything went according to her plans, she would be happiest woman in the world. If not, that's something Anna didn't want to think about. A chance to eat Elsa's pussy would be a small victory compared to the devastation she would have caused.

She always had been sweet and kind Anna. In order to carry out her plan, she would have to be cold and calculated. She would have to shut down certain emotions in her brain. It scared her, but this new role has its own strange attraction. Doing devious things without a second though, it was something new.

Now, when Elsa had allowed Anna to pleasure her sexually, it had meant a world to her. Could her beautiful but far-fetched dream come true in the end?

Silence was comfortable, but after a while it occurred to Anna that what comes after the silence will decide the course of their relationship in the future. So it wasn't a surprise that Anna was hesitant to speak to Elsa. Her sister definitely had enjoyed their love-making, but what if she started regretting their digression from the sisterly love.

Finally Anna asked, "Um, what are you thinking now? Are you okay with this what just happened?"

"I am thinking I have never felt more satisfied," Elsa answered and smiled at Anna. "Nobody has touched me like this."

This answer washed away Anna's worries and only deepened her love for Elsa. But Elsa had not finished yet. She looked a bit shy and said, "Or at all, in fact."

Anna was flabbergasted.

"You mean you haven't..."

"...with anyone?"

"...men or women?"

"No." Elsa looked at Anna looking embarrassed but she gave Anna a smile and confessed. "You were my first."

"Really?! Oh, wow! Um ... I don't know what say." Anna was clueless what to say or act in a situation like this. She had just taken her older sister's virginity. She was sure you cannot tips from any guidebooks how to act on a situation like this.

"You don't have to say anything. Just hold me for a while, will you?"

Anna did as Elsa has asked and hugged her just enjoying her warmth.

After five minutes of the comfortable silence and tender cuddling, Elsa finally turned to face Anna and broke the silence.

"Um, Anna?"

"Uh-huh."

"How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"Had you ever...," Elsa trailed off and gestured with her eyes and hands/casts.

"Oh, you mean had I had sex before?"

Elsa answered Anna's question with a nod.

"Well, there was this one time during the nursing school, ...or actually two times, ...okay, maybe three. I carried out some experiments with this one exchange student. She was really amazing."

Elsa was surprised to hear that Anna had had lesbian experiences. This was news to her.

"Oh! Well ... how did your 'experiments' turn out?"

"I kind of realized I liked having sex with other women." After a while Anna continued, "But not as much as I like having sex with my sister."

These words made Elsa blush deep red and she turned her face away from Anna.

"Oh, c'mon, Elsa! I think the time for blushing passed some time ago when I was eating your pussy."

It wasn't helping because Elsa blushed even more. Anna decided to change tactics.

"I never took you for a 19th century old maid."

Elsa quickly turned her gaze at Anna and said angrily, "Anna! Take back what you just said! I was never such a thing!"

"Yes, you were. You were practically a maiden in her impenetrable castle waiting for a valiant hero or heroine to sweep you off your feet."

"I was NOT! And I'm going to make you eat those words."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Sisters started wrestling and giggling. After some rolling and tickling, the winner smiled triumphantly straddling the other party. A funny thing was that the loser was smiling also. Elsa was holding Anna's hands with her hands/casts. How did she managed to do that, we might never know. She looked down at Anna like a predator would look at their prey. A smile on her face was nothing short of wicked.

"Let me tell you something about old maids. Would an old maid do this?" said Elsa and started licking Anna's earlobe.

If Elsa's Achilles' heel was her sole, then Anna's most vulnerable part were her earlobes. A few licks more and Anna couldn't help uttering some moans.

Elsa had got what she wanted, so she stopped her sweet torture and turned her look at Anna again. She lowered her head very close to Anna and asked, "Ready for round two?"

At first Anna was surprised to hear that her sister would suggest something like this. But then she thought, _I guess the path from an old maid to a nympho isn't so long after all_.

"I thought you would never ask," Anna replied.

Satisfied with the answer, Elsa closed the distance between their lips and kissed Anna fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> A word of warning: Don't be as stupid as Anna and masturbate or have sex in a sauna or in a steam bath because there is a chance of health risks, or you could faint. And you really don't want to faint in a hot room.
> 
> This was meant to be almost an angst-free chapter, but when I started editing, I added a few paragraphs as a back story. I guess even my smut fics aren't completely angst-free, lol. But hey, having an incestuous sex for the first time is bound to evoke some angsty thoughts, right?
> 
> So, how did you like this chapter as a whole? Was it believable/good?


	6. Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I decided to change my chapter numbering so that it is consistent with this web site's chapter numbering. So the previous canon chapter before this chapter was chapter 4 (Heat), and the previous chapter, canon or non-canon, was chapter 4E/5 (Hot Hot Hot!!!).
> 
> A slightly shorter chapter this time. This chapter is not so heavy on angst as the last canon chapter. Get ready for sisterly fluff, Anna's mischiefs, and meeting a new acquaintance.

It had taken a considerable amount of time, but finally Elsa had managed to get some sleep. So it was no wonder that she was still half asleep when a young nurse entered her room with a meal trolley.

"Good morning!" the nurse said smiling brightly.

"Oh, I didn't know you have an overnight visitor," she said when she had noticed two persons sleeping in the bed from the corner of her eye.

When she took a closer look, her smile froze. There were two female bodies in the bed, and their sleeping position looked quite intimate. The shorter woman had almost a half of her body over the other person, which seemed to be a patient in the hospital. Their blanket had fallen enough to reveal that the former woman was wearing a quite thin and short nightwear. In fact, the young nurse could see her not too big panties.

Elsa sat up, but because she had just woken up, she looked at the nurse with a dumb expression on her face and her hair disorganized.

The nurse was still smiling, but a blush colored her cheeks, and her smile was tense. She uttered a small nervous laugh and said, "Ahaha, I think I'll just leave you lovebirds alone and come back later with your breakfast," said the nurse and quickly left the room.

_Lovebirds? No! Wait, I can explain. She's just my sister,_ Elsa wanted to shout at the nurse but it was too late. She had already left.

_Shit, I just managed to shake off all_ _the_ _weird thoughts after last night, and now you just had to put these back in my head. This has to be some sort of cosmic joke._

"Anna, wake up!" said Elsa and shook the sleeping person next to her lightly.

"...and fluffy birds ... huh?"

"Wake up. It's a breakfast time soon."

"Oh. I guess we forgot to set the alarm last night," said Anna and yawned. Her hair looked like a crow's nest.

"I guess we did."

"I'm going to use the bathroom, and then I'll help you to change your clothes."

"OK."

* * *

When they had changed their clothes, brushed their hair, and put on their make-up, the same young nurse came back carrying a meal tray. She was smiling again but her smile was a bit uneasy.

"Um, I see you two have woken up by now. As I promised, I came back with your breakfast."

Elsa thought it was the time to set the nurse straight. "Thank you. But I think you got the wrong idea earlier. See, she is my sister."

"Oh," the nurse said at first. Then she looked like she realized something, and her eyes widened. She blushed a deep red and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry about what happened, me calling you lovebirds. I feel so embarrassed now. If I'd have known-"

"No, no, it's okay. It was just a silly misunderstanding, that's all. It could have happened to anyone."

"I guess so, but I am still sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Although she hadn't had an idea what they were talking about at first, Anna eventually realized what this conversion was all about. She decided to say something to this nurse as well.

"It's all right, sweetie. And you can leave the meal tray here. We will manage on our own."

The nurse looked like she was at a loss for words until she finally said, "O-kay," and stepped out of the door.

"Aww, she looked like she didn't know what to say or do. That's so cute," Anna commented smiling impishly.

"Anna, that's so mean. She was just so embarrassed and confused," Elsa reprimanded her sister. "Do you know her?"

"I have seen her a couple of times. I think she is a rookie. She's so young there a chance she has just graduated from a nursing school."

"She seemed sweet and nice. And she had a sort of cute smile."

"Oh, I see. I think _someone_ has a crush on her," teased Anna.

"Shut up," said embarrassed Elsa and turned her face away from Anna. She hit softly her sister in the elbow.

"Just kidding! Did she really call us lovebirds?" asked amused Anna.

Elsa was embarrassed to admit it, but she said it anyway, "Yes."

Anna rubbed her nose against Elsa's nose and said teasingly, "Awww. You are my little lovebird, aren't you, aren't you?"

"Stop it, Anna!" said Elsa and turned her face away from Anna's face.

"Oh, you didn't like that pet name? How about ... my little care bear ... my little cutie pie ... honey bun..."

"Anna!"

"...dimples ... huggy bear ... pudding ... cuddle bunny..."

"Anna, I am warning you."

"...sugar cookie ... doll face ... buttercup ... gummie bear ... pumpkin..."

"Stop it, Anna, or I am going to hit you."

"...sweet pea ... cupcake ... butte-, OW! You hit me!"

"You asked for it! And I warned you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I never thought you'd act on your threat."

Her sister's answer irritated Elsa even more because it meant she didn't take her words seriously.

Elsa raised her arm and threatened, "Don't make me hit you again."

Anna raised her hands as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay. Jeez, that cast really hurt. It should come with a warning sign."

Then Elsa realized she had lost her temper when Anna was just teasing her. She should know by now that sometimes Anna couldn't help acting a bit childishly.

"I'm sorry that I hit you. I lost my cool for a while. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's fine. And you had a reason to hit me. Even _I_ would have hit myself if I had been you," Anna said and smiled at Elsa. Elsa did the same.

"Sometimes I really want to hate you, but I can't," confessed Elsa.

"Yeah, I can be quite a pain in the ass when I have gotten some crazy idea in my head."

"I know, but that's why I love you."

"I thought you loved me because I am your sister?" asked Anna pretending to pout.

"That's another reason," said Elsa and kissed Anna's forehead. "And as much as I love our banter, I think my breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh, you are absolutely right."

* * *

When Anna had fed Elsa her breakfast, she prepared for leaving. She had promised to come back later. Their laundry and other household chores were undone. She had almost completely forgotten those tedious tasks when she had been busy with her work and spending time with Elsa. Anna was about to leave Elsa's room when Elsa stopped her.

"Anna, I just remembered something. Could you bring my laptop here? We could look for possible candidates for our holiday trip destination."

"Ooh, that's a splendid idea. I'll do that."

"Great. See you later then. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

As Anna was walking to her car, she noticed she had a faint headache. Today was much warmer than yesterday, which didn't help her condition at all.

_I shouldn't have drunk so many beers last night. I guess Elsa was right when she forbade me from driving last night._

The same young nurse that had brought Elsa's breakfast was standing outside the main exit using her cell phone. Anna decided to exchange a couple of words with her.

"Hi. Sorry, are you busy right now?"

"No, it was nothing," said the young nurse and put the cell phone into her pocket. "I'm on my break."

The nurse in question was a bit shorter than Anna. Her blonde hair reached her elbows. It wasn't as white as Elsa's hair. This girl's hair had a light brown hue.

She recognized Anna and looked surprised and confused and didn't know what to say. Anna took her hands for a moment to calm her down and said, "I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. Elsa was the patient you saw this morning with me."

"Yes, I vividly remember that. How could I forget?" the nurse said and blushed facing downwards. Then she gathered her courage and met Anna's eyes. "I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. Can I ask you something? How long have you worked here?"

Rachel was smiling when she answered, "It's my first week here. I graduated from a nursing school recently. I am happy that I got my first job so soon after the school."

"I think you are going to like it in here. I am one of your colleagues, and I have liked working here a lot."

"Really? So you are one of the nurses?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I ask where do you work here?"

"I just transferred, so I am working in ward 7 now."

"That's my ward too!" Rachel exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I am just happy to meet someone nice. I mean some of the older employees can be quite..."

Anna smiled. She knew exactly what Rachel meant. "They can be quite grumpy at first. I know. But when you get to know them, they aren't so bad."

"I guess so. I was just wondering...," Rachel said looking at shoes and talked in a quiet voice, "...if you don't mind ... could I eat my lunch with you during the lunch breaks? It's just that I don't know anybody here yet, and you seem so nice, and it looks like everybody has their own friends and regular seats in the cafeteria, and I don't wanna intrude, and-"

"Of course you can eat your lunch with me if I am around."

"Really? You certainly are a nice person. I am so happy that I met you," said Rachel and smiled like she had seen an angel. Anna could swear she was looking at her with heart eyes.

"Absolutely."

_Oh, that girl is way too adorable_ _with her_ _youthfulness and_ _her_ _a_ _bit_ _shy but sweet behavior_ _._

Then Rachel hugged her suddenly. All Anna could say was, "Uh ... okay."

When she realized what she had done, Rachel released Anna and apologized, "I'm sorry. I caught you by surprise. I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize. Believe or not, I actually like hugs. We hug all the time, Elsa and me."

"How is she by the way? If you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's okay. Her condition isn't too bad actually. I have spoken with her doctors, and they say she will be released from the hospital when her legs are a little bit better and when they had performed some tests. They want to make sure there are no hidden damages to her brain."

"That's nice to hear. You must be relieved, I suppose?"

"Yes, I am. When I heard about her accident, I was so worried. Now I am glad that I can visit her every day."

Anna looked at her watch. "And I would love to chat with you even more, but I have to go now. See you later, Rachel. Don't be a stranger when you see me next time," Anna said and waved to the young girl.

She started walking away from Rachel until she remembered something. She turned to face the young girl and said a bit louder because of their distance, "Did you know my sister thinks you are sweet and you have a cute smile?"

Anna didn't see Rachel's reaction because she had turned her back and continued walking towards her car, but she would have bet all her money that Rachel's cheeks were deep red. She knew she shouldn't have teased this adorable girl, but sometimes her whimsical nature just took over her.

* * *

When Anna had got home, she had changed her clothes because today was too hot a weather for jeans. She had put the washing machine on, and now she was using the vacuum cleaner in the living room wearing only mini shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt.

_Oh, man, I can't believe how_ _this place can be so dusty_ _after_ _such a short time. It isn't even that long since we cleaned out_ _the_ _house last time. Maybe we should hire a cleaning lady. We could_ _easily_ _afford that._

Household chores weren't exactly Anna's favorite pastime, so she turned her thoughts to something more pleasant. She started thinking what kind of fun she and Elsa could do on their holiday trip.

_It obviously depends on_ _w_ _hat kind of_ _a_ _holiday trip it is going to be. Let me imagine. Lying_ _on the sand_ _getting gorgeously tanned. Hey, that rhymed! Ahahaha. That would be nice ... but boring. What else is there? How about ... hiking_ _and_ _enjoying_ _beautiful scenery. That's nice ... if weather is not too warm_ _and rainy_ _. Otherwise, it is just painful and sweaty and not too pleasant. OK, cross that. Damn, this is harder than I thought. What else is there? Let's see ..._ _a hotel with_ _a swimming pool. Sounds cool ... but I don't like crowded pools. Hmm, I know! A nice bungalow and_ _maybe_ _a yard where you can sit in the shade ... close to a beach, so that a breeze_ _can_ _cool_ _the_ _heated_ _skin. And a jug full of mojito. Yes, I like that mental image_ _very much._

_But I love cruises too. A luxurious cruise ship with all amenities you can think of. A nice suite with a balcony. I like that thought. OH! Even better if we could combine these two!_ _That would be fantastic._ _I wonder how it would work out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> PS. I know there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but if you see something big that really bothers you, please let me know. Write a review, or send a private message. Writing my fic in English is a learning process for me as well.
> 
> And I am looking for a beta reader as well. Please let me know if you are ready for the job. I would really appreciate your effort.


	7. The Most Beautiful Girl In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Another short chapter before things start to get interesting :)
> 
> I want to express my gratitude to my beta readers DrinkV0dka and Snowstorm Thirteen. As a person whose first language isn't English, I appreciate your effort.

It was a warm late summer day so Anna had decided to wear a light summer dress even though she usually preferred jeans. For some reason, she had felt like using high heels with her dress, something she almost never did.

As Anna was walking towards Elsa's room, she noticed Chris talking with another nurse so she called for him.

"Hi, Anna. I think I've never seen you wearing a dress."

"I think you're right. I don't wear dresses too often."

"Did everything go according to your plans yesterday? Did you have fun?"

"Oh, yes, we had a lovely time. Thanks for borrowing the key."

"It was nothing. I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Oh, before I forget, here's your key back."

"Thanks. I have to return it soon before someone might notice."

"How did manage to get that key in the first place? I guess you can't just ask to borrow it?"

"We all have our secrets," said Chris and grinned. "Damn, I have to go, but I definitely want to hear more about your night. Maybe we can talk tomorrow during the lunch break?"

"Sure. See you."

"Bye."

_Phew, I am glad I remembered to take that key with me now. I guess Chris needs to give it back soon, or he could run into trouble. Elsa's laptop! Where is it? Oh, I left it in the car. Stupid brain, you should have reminded me._

When she was walking towards the main entrance, she noticed another familiar face. Rachel was standing beside a meal trolley reading a piece of paper.

"Hi, Rachel. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Hi, Anna. No, it's fine. I was just double checking meals and patients' food allergies. But I can do that later."

Then Rachel turned her head and noticed what Anna was wearing. She blinked twice until she said, "Whoa, Anna, you look stunning... and different. It's a good different. I can't believe you're the same person I saw this morning. You could be from the cover of some old beauty magazine. And your hair is just... wow."

Rachel's compliments made Anna blush, but it was true she looked different. This morning she had looked like a rock band girl, and she had worn her hair in two braids. Now she looked like a sweet girl from the 60's with her flower dress and her hair open.

"Thank you, but I think you're overrating me. I just wanted to wear lighter clothes because it was so warm. And these heels... I don't know. I guess I thought they would look good with this dress."

"They certainly look good. I bet you're gonna catch a lot of attention from any guy that sees you."

"Maybe. But they better keep their hands to themselves, or they will suffer the consequences."

Rachel smiled and said, "I guess so. I certainly wouldn't wanna mess around with you. You seem like a person who takes crap from no one."

"Yes, I am. And you or any other woman should be the same. Maybe I could show you some of my favorite self-defense moves one day?" said Anna and briefly imitated Bruce Lee with sound effects.

Rachel giggled, "Stop that, or you are gonna draw totally different kind of attention."

Anna just grinned and said, "Obviously I am not talking about those moves, but easier ones. What do you say?"

"I don't know if I am good with that kind of stuff. Physical education wasn't exactly my favorite subject in school."

"Don't worry. The moves that I am going to teach you are so easy that even a child could learn them. I should probably get going. Elsa is waiting for me, and I have to make a detour and get Elsa's laptop from my car. See you, Rachel."

"See you."

* * *

Anna had picked up Elsa's laptop and she entered Elsa's room. "Hey there, you."

"Oh, hi, Anna."

"I brought your change of clothes."

"Thanks, and speaking of clothes, wow, you look beautiful. Are you wearing high heels?"

"Thank you. And yes, I am. I don't know what came over me because I almost never wear high heels. Or dresses, unless somebody forces me to wear them."

"But that style really suits you. You look like ... some classic movie character from the 60's. Audrey Hepburn in one of her roles, perhaps."

"Oi! You take back that! I am not some muddy-faced Cockney flower girl."

Elsa couldn't help laughing. Anna stared at Elsa with an angry look until she also burst out laughing. When their laughing had subsided, Elsa said, "I didn't mean early movie Eliza Doolittle obviously. You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do. It's funny that Rachel said almost the same thing."

"Rachel?" Elsa was confused who Anna was talking about.

"Oh, I totally forgot you don't know her name. Rachel is the nurse who 'caught' us this morning."

_Did you have say it like that with air quotes, Anna?_

Elsa felt a faint blush entering her cheeks. Fortunately, Anna was looking at another direction when she continued, "I spoke with her when I left the hospital, and your first impression of her was correct. She really is a sweet girl, and she has a lovely smile. Her whole presence just oozes youthfulness and innocence."

"Oh."

"Do you really think I look beautiful in this dress?"

"Yes! And you know what? I think some 60's style hat would look perfect with that dress. We definitely have to buy you one when they let me out of the hospital. Then you could wear your outfit on our holiday trip."

"Elsa! It would probably look stupid and out of place."

"No, it wouldn't if I were to buy a matching outfit too. And I think the citizens of some fashion-oriented city, like Paris, Rome, Milan or Venice, would appreciate vintage style."

"I don't know."

"Trust me. There's a mirror on the wall. Take a look by yourself how fantastic you look if you don't believe me," assured Elsa.

Anna was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself and twisting her body to inspect her from every angle.

Elsa said, "Just picture yourself with that hat and a sunshade walking on the river banks of the Seine."

The mirror was on the opposite side of the room, so Elsa was staring at Anna's half-naked back. She liked her sister's new appearance. Anna wasn't as curvy as Elsa, but that dress and her heels accentuated her hips nicely. And when she moved, her hips swayed in a totally different way. Staring at her sister's hips was almost mesmerizing and Elsa started daydreaming:

She and Anna walking hand in hand on the river banks of the Seine. Anna is wearing a white dress, a black wide-brimmed hat, black-and-white cotton gloves, and oversized black sunglasses. Her reddish brown hair cut so it only reaches her ears. Anna twirls her sunshade while they are walking. It had been a beautiful sunny day, and the sun is slowly staring to set. It is the magic hour of the evening when everything looks slightly golden. She herself is wearing a dark pant suit with a white dress shirt. The top three buttons of her shirt are open to give a better view to her pearl necklace.

Anna releases Elsa's hand and jumps to sit on the railing. Elsa follows her, but she stays standing up. Anna puts down her sunshade and takes off her hat and her gloves. The rays of the setting sun give Anna a light golden halo. When she takes off her sunglasses, her eyes are closed. Then she blinks and opens her eyes staring at Elsa and smiling. Her long eyelashes really bring out her eyes. In fact, they are the most beautiful eyes Elsa has ever seen. From Elsa's angle Anna looks like an angel with her white clothes and the sun behind her back. She looks nothing short of heavenly.

"It really has been a perfect day. Thank you, Elsa," Anna says meaning her every word.

"You don't have to thank me. You know I love spending time with you. I should be thanking you as well."

Anna turns her head to admire the view and says, "This whole place and this view are so romantic right now, I just can't believe it. I wanna close my eyes, enjoy the moment, and never wake up."

Elsa smiles and stares at Anna saying, "I know exactly what you mean. I definitely don't want to wake up now."

Anna smiles as well and turns to face Elsa smiling mischievously, as if knowing that Elsa wasn't just talking about beautiful scenery. They share a very long and meaningful gaze. While they stare at each other, Anna says, "Elsa?" her voice full of love and temptation.

"Yes, Anna?" answers Elsa her voice equaling Anna's tone of voice.

"I was thinking about..."

"Thinking about what, Anna?"

"And I know it is totally crazy and..."

"What is totally crazy, Anna?"

"I know it's against the rules, but..."

"What is against the rules, Anna?"

They both started moving their faces closer to each other when they were quoting these lines that could be from some screenplay.

"I was just wondering if we could share..."

"Share what, Anna?

"Just..."

"Just?"

"One..."

"One?"

"Little..."

"Little?"

Elsa was staring at Anna's luscious lips. They were only a couple of inches away from her mouth. Anna had already closed her eyes. Elsa wanted to kiss those lips so badly. In fact, with this girl before her – the most beautiful girl in the world – her sister, she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

"Ki-"

_NOOOOOOOO!_

As if struck by a lightning, Elsa swiftly moved her head to the side and pushed this disturbing image away from her mind. She must have said something aloud because Anna turned around and asked, "Did you say something?"

Elsa thought it would be better if she didn't have to witness any visual cues from her daydream, so she said, "Forget the hat thing. It's stupid."

Anna was taken aback by Elsa's sudden change of mind. "But I thought you liked it?"

"I changed my mind."

Anna started getting irritated so she huffed to Elsa, "Too bad, because I started liking the idea."

"It's a stupid idea."

Anna was angry and shouted, "No, it's not a stupid idea, you're stupid!"

Smiling Rachel just came in carrying a meal tray. Then she noticed an electric atmosphere in the room and said, "Um, is this a bad time? I can come back later."

Elsa shouted "NO!"  
Simultaneously, Anna yelled "YES!"

Rachel froze and didn't know what to do or say until Anna approached her and said gently, "I'm sorry, Rachel. This isn't your fault. Just leave the tray here and I'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and Anna guided her out of the door.

Anna took Elsa's meal tray and dropped it on the bedside table. The dessert jello jumped upwards but landed in its cup. Fortunately, other foods and drinks were sealed or wrapped so they didn't spill. Still aggravated from their fight, Anna snapped to Elsa, "See what you did, you scared poor Rachel."

"That Rachel girl..." Elsa started.

"What about her?" Anna huffed. She unwrapped the tinfoil of Elsa's meal and took the fork in her right hand.

"She smiles a lot... and gets confused easily."

"So? Is it against the law?" Feeling irritated, Anna clenched her right fist. The fork in her hand didn't look like a utensil anymore. It looked like a lethal weapon.

"No, it's... funny and..."

Elsa didn't seem to finish her sentence so Anna didn't wait for it. She unclenched her fist, took a better grip of the fork – more suitable for eating or feeding – and said harshly, "Open your mouth now. Let's get this over with."

The rest of their dinner went with neither of them speaking a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, no! The first fight between our favorite sisters and uncomfortable silence.


	8. Awkward situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Don't you just hate interruptions? ;D
> 
> Warning: lots of cursing and light sexual content
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading my story and leaving reviews.
> 
> And my beta reader DrinkV0dka, thank you for your effort.

When Elsa's dinner was over, Anna had turned on the TV. Now she sat on the couch, with her back turned to Elsa.

_I have to end this stupid fight between us. It was my fault all along. I can't take it out on Anna just cause I have too vivid imagination._

"Anna, could you turn down the TV?"

Anna disregarded Elsa's request as she was still mad at her. In fact, she picked up the remote and increased the volume.

"Please, Anna, could you turn down the TV? I want to apologize."

At first, it seemed as if Anna would keep ignoring Elsa, but then Anna muted the TV and turned to face Elsa.

"Look, Anna, I am sorry. Of course you can wear what you want. I don't know what came over me. But it doesn't change the fact that you looked beautiful."

At first Anna's face was emotionless but then her expression turned into a sad one.

"I'm sorry too, Elsa. I can't blame you entirely for our fight. My own behavior was slightly juvenile. It is silly that we fought over something so trivial."

"How about a hug?" suggested Elsa.

Anna smiled and walked to Elsa's bed to wrap her arms around Elsa. "Yeah. Let's not fight anymore."

Her sister in Elsa's arms was the best feeling in the world. "I agree," said Elsa and nuzzled against Anna neck. Then she continued, "Maybe we should do something more pleasant now. What do you say, if we open my laptop and see where we could travel on our holiday trip?"

"Ooh, I like that idea," Anna replied and took Elsa's laptop from her bag. "Actually, I was thinking about that earlier today, and I have some suggestions."

Elsa was surprised that Anna had already thought about their holiday trip.

"OK, let's hear your suggestions then."

"I was thinking if we could have a nice bungalow next to a beach. Or a cruise. Or both."

"Hmm, okay. They both sound nice but I think we need some concrete examples."

"Yeah. I could see some travel website and try to look for possible candidates. But first I need your password for the laptop."

"OK. But no snooping. I have important work-related files there as well."

"What do you think I am, NSA? I am your sister and we live together. I think you can trust me by now."

"You are right, of course I can trust you. Come closer. I don't want that anyone else accidentally hears the password."

Anna went beside Elsa's bed and leaned forward. Elsa whispered, "The password is 'SoWhOvThRa'."

"Okay, let's see what kind of choices we can find. By the way, when you mentioned cities like Paris, Rome, Milan and Venice before, the idea of a city break isn't too bad either."

When Anna mentioned Paris, Elsa started breathing faster until she was able to push away the mental image of her daydream. She didn't want to anger Anna again so she replied diplomatically, "Maybe. But I liked your earlier suggestion more."

"Really? I prefer that one too, to be honest."

Elsa watched over her sister's shoulder when Anna was half-sitting half-lying on the couch. Anna had found one website that has a cruise search engine.

"It seems they have cruise packages to... Europe, maybe we try Europe later... Asia, that's one possible option... the Caribbean, intriguing... and Pacific Islands. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!"

_I have to admit that I would have made the same choice as well._

"That certainly sounds nice. What kind of packages do they offer?"

"Just wait a second and I'll do a search for Pacific Islands only. OK, there's extra information about these cruises."

Anna turned to face Elsa and said, "But you don't see anything from there. I'll come sit next to you so we can look these together."

After what had happened last night and today, Elsa tensed up when Anna sat next to her.

When they were sitting next to each other, Anna continued, "That's so much better. Look, there's Hawaii, French Polynesia, The Cook Islands, Fiji, Vanuatu. Wow, so many wonderful choices."

"Try French Polynesia. If I remember correctly, one of my colleagues praised the climate and the nature of those islands."

"OK. Let's see what kind of a place is Bora Bora, for example. Oh, whoa! So breathtaking. Can we travel there, please?"

When Elsa turned her head, she was looking at Anna's puppy dog eyes. Elsa couldn't help smiling when she answered, "Sure, that place looks amazing. Could you find us a nice apartment where we can stay?"

"Of course," replied Anna and started looking through different accommodation options enthusiastically. "This one looks amazing... so does that one... they all look amazing. So many options. Oh, how about this one? It's perfect. Look, Elsa!"

Elsa watched as Anna browsed through all the images. "It certainly looks wonderful."

"Yeah, I can almost picture us there already."

"What does the text say? Does it have any important information?"

"Let's see... oops, that apartment is for honeymooners only, ahaha. But it looked wonderful though, that's a shame. "

While Anna continued looking for their dream bungalow, Elsa watched Anna as her facial expressions changed from frowning to happiness. Although Elsa had tried not to do it, her eyes didn't obey her commands, and she ended up glancing at Anna's fairly open cleavage. Anna's work uniform was quite modest compared to this thin summer dress, which left much less to the imagination and revealed much more skin.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Elsa quickly looked away from Anna's cleavage. Her doctor came in and explained they wanted to perform some precautionary tests. Just to make sure that her brain was not damaged in any way.

"How long is it going to take, all of these tests?" Elsa asked.

"Probably one hour, maybe two."

"OK. Anna, are you going to wait here?"

"Yeah, I can continue what I was just doing. I hope these tests don't reveal anything bad," said slightly worried Anna.

"Don't worry, miss. I am almost certain everything is perfectly fine. In her case, I would be surprised if something was wrong. Her situation might have been much worse without a biking helmet."

"Thank you, Dr. Morse. See you later, Elsa."

"See you."

* * *

Anna had found dozens of great bungalows. Unfortunately, the nicest ones were reserved for honeymooners. But the rest were good too. Almost too good, because it made choosing the right one difficult. Then Anna remembered something.

_Oh, I think I have heard about this website where travelers can send reviews. I hope I can remember its address._

She pressed the first three letters she could remember. Then web browser's autocomplete from history feature activated, but Anna didn't notice it. She was tapping her finger very gently on the keyboard when she tried to remember the whole address. Accidentally, she tapped too hard over Enter button. When the page refreshed, it caught her attention. Anna was surprised by the content of the page.

_HOTLESBIANNURSES.COM!!!_

_What on earth... oh, I must have pressed Enter accidentally. Which means..._

Anna realized and gasped. "Oh my, oh my, o my!"

_This page is from web browser's history! Elsa! I never knew you were into that kind of stuff_ , thought Anna and smiled wickedly.

They never talked about their sex life, and maybe it was better that way. She didn't know whether Elsa had dated anyone, male or female, or if she was asexual. Anna didn't think about her own sexuality that much but she had to admit that there were many attractive persons amongst the hospital staff, male and female.

_This video looks interesting, let's have a look._

The video started playing and it showed a simplified hospital room setting where one blonde patient was lying on her hospital bed under the covers. Her arm and her leg were in casts. Then a big-titted brunette nurse came in wearing a very revealing uniform. She wanted to check patient's bandage on her torso.

_And it turns out that the patient has forgotten to wear her shirt and her bra. Quelle surprise!_

Even though Anna commented the plot of the porn video sarcastically, she started getting slightly turned on. Before she even noticed it, she started rubbing her sex through her panties. Now the nurse had removed her uniform and bra and was wearing only her high heels, her garter belt, and her cap.

Anna was rubbing herself harder than before, but she needed skin to skin contact. So she lifted the hem of her dress and slid her hand inside her panties. The nurse on the video had started licking and sucking breasts of the blonde patient.

Anna's right hand was moving up and down, and her middle finger was sliding between her folds. She was breathing heavily.

The nurse on the video had placed herself between the legs of the patient, ready to give her oral sex.

Anna had become careless when she was close to her climax. So when she heard footsteps that slowed and stopped behind the door, she panicked really hard.

_Shit. They shouldn't be here so soon._

She thought her heart must be beating a mile a minute. And the video was still playing on Elsa's computer. The nurse had found her "toys", and she was about to enter the patient with her strap-on. Anna's right hand was wet from her juices, so she had to use her weaker hand to operate the touchpad. To make matters worse, the video was playing in full screen mode.

_ESC and close tab. C'mon, c'mon, hurry!_

She clicked the cross symbol of the window tab, but nothing happened... until the color of the browser window became light gray and the text " _Mozilla Firefox is not responding_ " appeared. Unfortunately, the faint sound of the video could be still heard.

_You fucking piece of shit Firefox, not now! Close it, now!_

Finally the browser window became activate and the tab closed. Anna was sweating pretty badly at this point, but now she could afford to let out a huge sigh.

Then the sound of footsteps started moving away from the door until it vanished completely.

Anna was shaken after her panic, but now she had time to make a situation analysis.

_Shit! My panties are soaked and they definitely give away certain kind of smell. I must have been out of my mind when I started masturbating here. Oh, fuck!_

Then she remembered the clean clothes she had brought for Elsa. Her sister wouldn't notice one pair of missing panties when she didn't know how many Anna had brought her in the first place.

So Anna lowered her wet panties to the floor and was about to pick up a clean pair when she heard footsteps and voices of two persons quickly approaching her room. And one of those voices was undeniably Elsa.

_Fuck! This is not a drill anyone, this is the real deal!_

Anna was in a tough position because the bag of clean clothes was right next to the door, and she was standing in the middle of the room, a few yards away from the bag. And her wet panties were lying on the floor, just in front the couch, a few feet behind her. She heard the footsteps stopping behind the door.

Anna didn't know how her brain managed to compute all the different scenarios and their outcomes, but she did the only reasonable action: she kicked her panties under the couch, made a huge leap inside the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Elsa and her doctor came in when she was locking the bathroom door.

She had hurt her elbow and her knee when she had jumped inside the bathroom. Also, she wasn't wearing her panties, but at least she didn't have to die of embarrassment. It would have been hard to explain, if someone had seen her wet panties on the floor.

_Congratulations, even though you didn't get caught mid-action without your panties, this must be_ _a_ _new record for the most embarrassing situation you have ever been. You must be truly proud of yourself_ , Anna though sarcastically while she hung her head in shame.

* * *

Anna had wiped her lower lips dry. She really hoped her exposed private parts didn't give away any kind of smell anymore. The doctor had just finished explaining something to Elsa and left the room.

"Anna, are you there, in the bathroom?"

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before she came out of the bathroom. "Yeah, that's me. I'm confused. Why are you here already? I thought your tests would take at least an hour."

"There was a double booking in the system. They didn't know how it was possible, but yeah, that's what happened. So, they scheduled some of those tests for tomorrow."

"I see."

Anna took a quick glance at couch.

_Shit, there's not much room under the couch. How am I able to get my panties from there? I just can't put my hand under the couch and pull the panties out without Elsa noticing me._

"Anna, did you find it?"

"What?" Anna was confused.

_Surely Elsa isn't talking about my panties, right?_

"A nice bungalow for us, remember? That was what you were doing when I had to leave the room," Elsa explained slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"Oh... right... yeah. No, there were too many good options. I couldn't choose which one is the best for us."

"Maybe we can decide it together. Would you like to show your favorites to me?"

_Think, brain, think! I really don't want to sit next to Elsa right now._

But she couldn't think of any good reasons to deny that wouldn't have looked completely irrational.

_Gee, thanks for betraying me when I needed you most, brain!_

Anna slowly picked up the computer and moved next to Elsa's bed. She placed herself on the foot of the bed. Her one foot was still on the floor.

"OK. Here's this one I like but-"

"Could you move a little bit closer? I can't see anything from here."

"Maybe you just need glasses?" said Anna trying to be funny, teasing Elsa unconsciously.

"Are you saying that I'm so old that I need glasses?" Elsa said not feeling amused by Anna's comment.

"You said it, not me."

"Nonsense. My vision is perfectly fine if you could move a bit closer so that I don't need superhuman vision abilities."

Anna knew her stalling wouldn't work for long, so she placed herself next to Elsa against her own will. She took extra care not to lift the hem of her dress too much. Last time her hem had barely covered her panties. She didn't give it a second though last time because there was no chance that Elsa would have ogled her panties.

_I really hope she can't smell my private parts. I can't even imagine what would happen then._

When they were sitting side by side, Anna was really tensed up when she continued showing her favorite bungalow candidates to Elsa. They looked three candidates until Elsa said, "Anna, are you OK?"

_Oh, shit, did she find out?_

"Um... uh... ooo... why do you ask something like that?"

"Your face is almost red. And you sound a bit tensed up." Then Elsa seemed to realize something. "Oh, I know what's going on." She looked at Anna looking slightly disappointed.

_Shit shit shit! If there's an appropriate time to fake your own heart attack, I think it could be now._

"Elsa. I'm sorry, I--"

"You still have a hangover."

This totally took Anna by surprise and she looked at Elsa with her mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have drunk so many beers last night," said Elsa taking a tone of voice that vaguely reminded Anna of her late mother.

"Oo... yes! That's the reason totally. You are absolutely right. Haha," said Anna sounding a little bit too loud and enthusiastic, barely able to hide her relief.

She continued with much more balanced tone, sounding tired, "You are right. I'm still feeling a bit under the weather." Anna tried to look tired and sick but on the inside she was dancing. She was off the hook now.

"Then you should go home and rest. Don't worry about me or this holiday trip. We can continue planning our perfect holiday later."

"Thanks, Elsa. I guess I'll do as you suggested. I'll see you tomorrow," said Anna and stepped quickly off of the bed.

"Could you take my laptop with you? I don't want anyone to steal it."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Anna was so relieved that she didn't remember her missing panties until she was in the corridor. She felt a light draft of the air conditioner against her lower end. It would have been a pleasurable sensation otherwise, but now it was a painful reminder what she was missing. But there was nothing she could do. She couldn't just go back and pick up her panties casually.

_I hope cleaners don't find them, or if they do, they just toss them into garbage like it's no big deal. And I really hope Elsa is not in her room when they do it._

She wanted to hurry to her car, but that would have been too risky.

_Just tread carefully, keeping your legs tightly together. Don't let anyone see under your hem._

When Anna could see the main entrance, she let out a sigh.

"Anna?"

_Shit!_

"Can I bother you a second?"

"Rachel! I am kind of in a hurry here, so--"

"It only takes a couple of seconds," said Rachel and unexpectedly grabbed Anna's outer shoulder with her hand in order to keep her in place. Then she straightened her other arm and raised it slightly. When her phone was in the perfect position, she looked up and said, "Say cheese."

Just a moment before Rachel took a picture, a sudden breeze came from the main entrance and threatened to lift Anna's dress. If there had been time, she would have panicked, but she just crouched quickly and hold her dress tightly against her skin. Simultaneously, she heard a shutter click from Rachel's phone. Fortunately, the breeze died and passed by without causing further harm. One famous scene from Billy Wilder's The Seven Year Itch had flashed before her eyes.

Anna sighed with relief. It was not the time for her public humiliation yet. Rachel had only noticed Anna crouching without seeing any details because her face had pointed to the camera of her phone.

"Aw, you moved just when I took a picture. Maybe we should take another one just in case?"

"I am sorry, Rachel, but I really need to go. We can take that picture tomorrow. Bye," said Anna as she scurried awkwardly towards the main entrance keeping her knees close to each other.

"Bye..." replied Rachel confusedly as she watched Anna's weird walking style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, boy. Anna really got herself into trouble here, didn't she?


	9. What was left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: Once again, some NSFW parts in this chapter. But don't worry, this isn't turning into a smut fic completely (at least not yet ^^)
> 
> I was happy to hear that you enjoyed reading the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Snowstorm Thirteen, I appreciate your effort.
> 
> Comment feedback section:
> 
> Guest: You asked if that certain web site was familiar to Elsa, or if it was from some pop-up page. I can confirm that the infamous web site was indeed familiar to Elsa, and she had enjoyed watching some of their videos.

Elsa was watching the TV to pass the time. Some hospital series was on, and she clearly remembered Anna's comments about hospital series, which made her smile. A light evening meal would be served in thirty minutes. A cleaning lady had just started cleaning her room. Elsa hadn't paid much attention to her after they had exchanged pleasantries.  
  
"It never surprises me what people can leave behind," the cleaning lady muttered to herself.  
  
Elsa had been watching the TV, so she hadn't paid attention to her words. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. Just some used panties I found under the couch," she said and was about to throw them into her garbage bag.  
  
"Wait! Let me see those."  
  
The cleaning lady gave her a strange look but obeyed her wishes and showed her the panties she had found.  
  
It was a surprise what the cleaning lady was holding at the end of her sweeper.  
  
 _Those are Anna's panties!_  
  
"Oh, those are my sister's panties! She must have lost those when she was visiting me last night. Could you leave them... on the chair? I'll make sure she gets those when she visits me again."  
  
The cleaning lady looked like she had something to say, but in the end she didn't say anything and finished her job without speaking another word. Elsa thought it was strange but she decided to forget it. She thanked her when she had finished her job.  
  
Elsa remembered she had a small plastic bag in her drawer, so she searched for it. It should be big enough to hold Anna's panties for a while. She would give them back to Anna the next time she saw her.  
  
As Elsa crouched to pick up the panties, she noticed two things. One, Anna's panties were damp. Two, they gave away a familiar smell. Elsa had had enough wet dreams in her life to know how panties smelled after an arousing dream.  
  
 _Anna! But how and when?_  
  
Elsa tried to remember the last time Anna had been in her room alone.  
  
 _It must have been today when I wasn't in my room because of those tests. But those panties don't tell me if she was with someone or if she had performed solo activities._  
  
 _Oh, my! Anna, you naughty girl_ , thought Elsa with a smile on her face as she shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
Her sister's sexual life was a subject she didn't want to know about, but the thought that she had discovered her sister's dirty secret amused her a great deal.  
  
She used her only free hand to put the panties into the plastic bag. Then she walked to the bathroom to wash her hand. Without thinking about it, she sniffed her hand. The smell of Anna's juices caused a tingling feeling between her thighs. Elsa really didn't need a new dose of provocation, but the logical part of her brain hadn't been very cooperative recently. This whole thing was a mistake and she knew it.  
  
 _Oh god. I can't believe I just did that. Shit!_  
  


* * *

Anna was preparing herself for bed. She had got through this day almost unscathed. Only her panties were missing, but it was basically nothing because nobody had noticed it.  
  
 _And compared to things that could have happened... that's something I don't want to think about. Thank god my private parts are still private. If I had accidentally flashed when Rachel took a photo, I would have died of embarrassment. And Rachel... I can't even imagine what she would have thought about me after that._  
  
 _Those certainly weren't my greatest moments._  
  
Anna took off all of her clothes except her knickers. She usually wore a t-shirt or a top in bed, but it was so warm tonight that she preferred sleeping topless. When she was under the covers, she couldn't help thinking about the infamous video. It had almost cost her the biggest embarrassment of her life. It was better to forget it and never think about it ever again.

But it was in vain. She had been lying and turning on her bed for ninety minutes without sleep, and her mind returned to that video over and over again. And what was even worse, there was a tiny voice in her head asking for a sexual release. She had been interrupted earlier today when she had been close.

After opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling for a while, Anna sighed in frustration and took her own laptop to the bed. She entered the URL address she had learned earlier today. When she found the video she was looking for, she clicked play. The already familiar lesbian nurse porn video started playing.  
  
When the nurse in the video started performing sexual acts to the patient, Anna put the laptop next to her and started caressing her bare breasts. After a while she remembered something. She didn't want sticky pants or sheets, so she took a large towel and placed it on the bed. Then she took off her panties and lay on the towel.  
  
 _Elsa isn't home, so I don't have to watch my moans this time. That's certainly a relief._  
  
Anna's one hand was caressing her breasts while her other hand started rubbing her sex. Her palm rubbed against her lower lips and her nub. But the contact with her outer sex organs was not enough after a while, so she dipped two fingers inside her wet cave. When the nurse in the video had found her strap-on, Anna decided to use her toys as well.  
  
The bottom drawer of her bedside table had all kinds of miscellaneous stuff. But Anna was looking for a normal looking cartoon box, which contained her sex toys. She chose a vibrator that had an extra nub to stimulate clitoris. She turned on the toy and put it in place.  
  
Waves of sweet sensation rushed over her. Whenever she used her electric toys, she always came quite fast. Her nipples were rock-hard when she took them between her fingertips. A gentle massage caused her to breathe rapidly. It wouldn't be too long until she would get her release. She pushed her legs together, allowed the vibrator to run on its own in her pussy, and used her free hand to rub her clit. It didn't take long until her ears started humming and her back arched when she uttered unmistakable sounds of sexual release. She didn't hold back the volume of her moans this time.

The stress, which had been mainly her own doing, melted away completely when her body started to relax after the climax. She was so relaxed that she nearly nodded off. When she had closed her laptop and washed her private parts, Anna had no troubles falling to sleep. Orgasms really were the best sleeping medicine.

* * *

Anna had had a fairly easy and quick shift the next day, so when Rachel came to ask for her assistance, she was free to guide her.  
  
 _She is a bit shy and some parts of the job confuse her, but there's nothing wrong with her work moral. After a few weeks of experience she is going to do great._  
  
"Thank you so much, Anna. I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
"Nonsense. When you get a bit more experience, you'll do fine."  
  
"Well, I am grateful to you anyway. It's like you are my senpai, and I am your humble student."  
  
"Senpai?" said Anna. She couldn't help smiling at Rachel's words. "Do you follow Japanese popular culture by any chance?"  
  
"Um... I watch anime series and read manga," answered Rachel and blushed. She didn't know what Anna thought about animated series or manga. Some people thought they were nerdy or childish.  
  
"That's cool and nothing to be embarrassed about. I have watched some anime series as well, which have been shown on western channels. Maybe we can compare notes later. But this 'senpai' has to go now. I'll --"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but can I buy you lunch today? It's just my way of saying thank you for your time and effort."  
  
"I'll have my own lunch with me today, but maybe some other day you can buy me lunch. But I don't mind eating my lunch with you."  
  
"Yeah, let's do that."  
  


* * *

"How is my favorite patient today?" Anna asked when she entered Elsa's room.  
  
"I bet you say that to all of your patients", Elsa said bluntly.  
  
Anna pondered Elsa's question, or at least pretended to ponder. She made a clichéd expression and put her forefinger on her cheek while puckering her lips and stared upwards.

"Well... I might say so, but you are definitely my favorite sister", Anna answered smiling.  
  
Elsa stared at Anna showing her 'are you kidding me?' face and said very matter-of-factly, "I am your only sister, remember?"  
  
Anna pouted saying, "They are not mutually exclusive, you know."

But then she started smiling and said, "Even though you are my only sister, you still are my favorite one." To accentuate her words, Anna touched Elsa's nose lightly.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Gee, that's a nice way to treat your sister who just complimented you," pouted Anna showing a mock angry face to Elsa.  
  
"Thanks, I guess. You are my favorite sister as well," admitted Elsa finally surrendering to her sister's weird logic and teasing.  
  
"Thank you," answered Anna smiling like a cat who just finished drinking a teacup of milk and kissed Elsa's forehead.  
  
Then Anna remembered what she had left behind when she had been in Elsa's room last time. She covertly moved closer to the couch and dropped her pen. When she was picking up her pen, she swept under the couch with her hand.  
  
 _Nothing. Crap! It is probably somewhere where I can't reach it._  
  
Elsa had noticed Anna's not-so-covertly act and considered whether or not tell Anna that the cleaning lady had found her panties. She decided against it. It was funny seeing Anna squirming with embarrassment. Usually it was the other way round.  
  
"Are you looking for something?"  
  
 _Shit! She noticed me._  
  
"It was just something I lost since I slept here. It must have fallen off from my backpack. It's not a big deal."  
  
"If you told me what it is, I could look for it by myself."  
  
"No, no, no, you don't have to do that. It was nothing of importance, and it can be easily replaced," said Anna and felt a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "Just forget the whole thing. I can buy a new one."  
  
"If you say so. But I could have looked for it," said Elsa and smiled inwardly.  
  
"No, you really don't have to."  
  
Even though Anna liked spending time with Elsa, she decided to cut short this uncomfortable situation, "I gotta go. Do you need anything right now?"  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And I'm fine. See you later, Anna."  
  
"OK. See you soon", said Anna and waved to Elsa when she left the room.  
  


* * *

_Phew_ , Anna thought when she had left Elsa's room. For the second time since Elsa had been hospitalized, she was happy to get away from Elsa. Of course, this had nothing to do with Elsa, it was because of her stupid acts yesterday.

Meanwhile Chris had noticed Anna and called for her.  
  
"Hey, Anna. You finished your work shift earlier than usual?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a really easy shift this time."  
  
"Can I ask you to join me for lunch? It's been ages since we had a nice chat."  
  
"Um... I kind of promised to eat my lunch with Rachel. Have you met her? But if you can start your lunch now, I'll chat with you first and keep my promise for Rachel."  
  
"Hmm… okay, I can do that. I don’t think I’ve met her. Maybe you can introduce us?"  
  
"I think you're going to like her. She is such a nice girl. It is funny that she almost seemed like an old friend when we met for the first time. I told her about Elsa and my worries when she was hospitalized. I usually don't tell strangers my personal matters when I meet them for the first time, but she is somehow different from my other friends."  
  
"I'll take your word for it. You certainly have good taste when it comes to friends. I mean, c'mon, you have me as one of your friends,” Chris said and pointed her both thumbs towards his chest. “And I am awesome."  
  
"Oh, pretentious much, aren't you?" said smiling Anna and hit his arm playfully. Chris just laughed in return.


	10. Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Elsa does Rear Window, only a zoom camera is missing :)
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta, Snowstorm Thirteen.

Elsa's legs felt better today, so she decided to take a short walk. In fact, she should have stretched them earlier. She didn't want to spend all her time in the hospital bedridden. There was a joined lobby and cafeteria area a couple of corridors away, so she decided to walk there. Her legs weren't exactly shaky or anything like that, they just hurt after her accident.

Anna had told her about the televisions and newspapers in the lobby. Elsa thought she might be able to read newspapers with her left hand if she could use a table for reading.

When she reached the lobby, some comedy show was showing on TV. She watched it for a while, but it was too juvenile for her sense of humor. When she watched her surroundings more closely, she noticed Anna and some male nurse sitting in the dining area near the cafeteria.

At first she thought she should greet them, but she decided against it. They laughed and it looked like they were having a good time. The man was eating his lunch. Anna didn't eat anything. Elsa thought he may be Anna's friend Chris, whom Anna had mentioned a couple of times. He certainly was Anna's close friend because their body language was open and relaxed. They didn't shun physical contact.

_I guess that's something that good friends do._

Elsa still didn't like it. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why. Then Anna turned her head to look at her direction. Elsa ducked her head and quickly looked the other way. She didn't know why she did that, but she didn't want Anna to notice her. She tried to hide behind a tall patient next to her.

_I am sitting too close to them. I should go somewhere else._

In fact, her weird behavior had gathered unwanted attention, so Elsa was eager to move somewhere else.

She waited till Anna and her friend were immersed in their conservation before she started walking out of the area. She stopped when she was around the corner, but it wasn't a good place to spy on them.

_Am I really spying on my own sister? No, I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to her._

She saw people sitting one floor above her. It looked like a dining area for another cafeteria. Elsa took an elevator and moved to the other floor. She bought a box of juice before she sat down. She didn't want to gather unwanted attention this time. It was a perfect spot to keep an eye on people one floor below without being noticed.

_Now the male nurse is telling some interesting story, I guess. At least Anna is sitting closer to him and listening carefully._

When he finished his story, Anna laughed and patted his chin a couple of times.

Elsa couldn't hide her unsettling reaction when she saw Anna acting like that. The rational part of her brain said it was nothing but a friendly gesture. But the other part of brain, which had been dominant lately, sent murkier thoughts to her mind. Then the man looked at his watch and finished his lunch in a hurry. Anna looked like she had to be somewhere else and left the table after saying a couple of words to him.

When the man left the table, Elsa was about to stand up and leave too, but then she noticed Anna walking back to the dining area holding a small bag, a lunch bag perhaps. A young girl was with her. Elsa remembered this girl. She had called her and Anna lovebirds. That thought still brought a faint blush on Elsa's cheeks.

 _Rachel! That was the name of this girl,_ Elsa recalled. _Looks like they are having their lunch together._

* * *

"What are you having for lunch today?" asked Rachel.

"This is just something I bought on my way to work: meat burritos and a Caesar salad."

"Are they any good, those burritos?"

"They are delicious. I often buy these on my way to work. I can give you the name of the shop that sells these, so you can try by yourself sometime. Or if you want, I can give you a bite now."

"No, you don't have to do that. It's your lunch and I have my own and–"

"C'mon, it's really good. Here, taste it and tell me your opinion," Anna insisted and broke a small piece of burrito. Then she took it near the Rachel's mouth so that she was able to grab it with her teeth.

"Hank hu."

"You're welcome. So, do you like it?"

Rachel chewed the piece and said finally, "It's delicious." Her surprise could be seen from her face.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Yes," she said but then her face dropped, "The rest of my lunch tastes plain after this."

"Do you want another bite? In fact, you can have several if you want. My lunch is more than enough for one."

"Thanks, Anna, but I can't waste the lunch I just bought. My mom always tells me you should never waste your food."

"In that case I won't defy your mom. You should always respect your mother."

Rachel grabbed Anna's hand on the other side of the table and said before Anna had managed to do anything, "Wait! On the other hand, mothers don't need to know everything."

To emphasize her words, she smiled mischievously and pushed her lunch aside. "And sometimes a small rebellious act is refreshing." Then Rachel slightly opened her mouth and gave a signal with her eyebrows to Anna.

Anna grinned, broke another piece from her burrito, and moved her hand towards Rachel's mouth. Rachel gazed at Anna with a mischievous smile and tried to nibble Anna's finger in a playful manner, which earned a short giggle from the redhead when she pulled her hand back momentarily. Then Rachel moved her head forward to take the piece from Anna's hand. Two women smiled at each other like members of some conspiracy group.

"Careful! Now you have some sauce on your face. It looks like a small patch of red beard under your lip," Anna said and smiled.

"Where?" asked Rachel and tried to wipe it off. "Did it come off?"

"No. Let me get that for you."

Anna used her forefinger to wipe off the sauce. Then she took it in her mouth saying, "Mmm, delicious," as she closed her eyes.

Rachel gulped and blushed when she saw Anna's gesture.

* * *

Elsa had seen all of this from the upper floor. At first, the lunch between her sister and Rachel had seemed fairly normal. It looked like they were good friends. At least, their body language suggested that. But something had changed after Anna had fed that piece of food to Rachel. After that point their interaction looked incredibly flirty. And the last part, it was almost indecent.

She and Anna had been pretty close, and they were not afraid of tender touches, hugs, and things like that, but those flirty looks between Anna and this Rachel girl had been something else.

_I almost regret I liked her when I saw her for the first time. She looked so nice and innocent then. But now this young seductress has laid her filthy paws on my Anna._

Elsa would have liked to continue spying on Anna and Rachel, but the scene she had witnessed had made her stomach turn, literally, so she reluctantly started walking towards her room.

* * *

"Did you know Elsa still has an old Nokia phone?" Anna asked.

"Wow, really?"

"It doesn't even have a touch screen. And although it has some smart phone features, it is still a pretty basic model."

"I can't believe there are still people who don't use smart phones," said Rachel. "Why hasn't she bought a newer model?"

"I've asked her about it several times. And sometimes I even teased her about her phone, but she says her phone has worked for ten years and she's fine with it. She doesn't need new fancy features, or at least that's what she says. But she is willing to buy a new phone if the old one breaks. It is weird, but it makes sense on the other hand, I think."

"Does she have other peculiarities, by any chance?"

"Now that you mention it, yes there is. Sometimes she is very considerate towards me, chivalrous even. I keep reminding her that it's the 21st century, I don't need my own personal hero or heroine. But she just shrugs her shoulders and says that good manners cost nothing. It is irritating and adorable at the same time. The way she smiles reminds me of my mother at times. But she's my big sister after all, so I guess I can understand why she acts like that. But that doesn't stop her from berating me for my behavior if necessary. Well, some of my antics can be quite childish to be honest."

"It sounds like she is a wonderful person who loves you very much," commented Rachel.

Anna realized her eyes have not been focused on anything particular when she had told Rachel about Elsa. She returned her attention to Rachel and replied, "Yeah. And I love her just as much."

"I would love to know about your childhood. How were you as a child?"

"Well, I was a little rascal, you could say. I often convinced Elsa to follow my daring plans even though she was hesitant at first. But on the other hand, she managed to talk me out of doing the craziest things. I remember one time we were stealing apples from a garden near us. It must've been when I was still under school age. I lost my balance and fell from the tree, landing on Elsa. She hurt her arm. Our parents gave me a stern lecture afterward. I was ashamed when I thought what Elsa had to suffer because of me. But I was very grateful to her because she had caught me from falling to the ground. For a long time, I was extra nice to her and obeyed her every wish.

"Yeah, you could say my childhood memories are mainly pleasant. But I have one memory which wasn't too pleasant," Anna continued and looked a bit sad and thoughtful.

"Um, you don't have to tell me about it if it is too unpleasant a memory," Rachel said worrying that they had wandered to a forbidden territory.

The sadness in Anna's voice vanished when she turned to look at Rachel and said, "No, it's okay. I don't mind telling it to you.

"It happened when Elsa was just over ten years old. She had been more silent than usual, and at first we thought it was nothing out of ordinary. Then she became withdrawn and spent long periods of time in her room. Even I wasn't allowed to enter.

"Our parents finally sought medical aid when she just wanted to sleep in her room all day barely eating anything. Later we found out that a bad case of bullying in school had triggered Elsa's behavior. I was worried, of course, even though I didn't understand too well what was happening. Elsa spent a couple of weeks in a psychiatric ward for children until she was allowed to come home. She also started seeing a psychiatrist regularly. I was really sad because I couldn't see my best friend for several weeks.

"Fortunately, those sessions helped Elsa, and she slowly became the same old Elsa I had known. I am surely glad that it was a one-time thing for Elsa and it had never happened since. You can't imagine how happy I was when she came back home.

"When I saw her stepping out of the car with our dad, I ran to the front door and nearly tackled her to the ground. I hugged her like my life had depended on it and wet her shirt with my tears. I felt like I wouldn't have wanted to let her go. It was Elsa who finally ended our hug and wiped away my tears with her hands. Then she smiled, looked at me, and said 'I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shut you and everybody else out completely. I promise I won't ever do it again. Are we still best friends?' I can still remember her words like it was yesterday."

That memory still caused some sentimental feelings in Anna.

"You and Elsa have such a close and loving relationship that I almost envy you," Rachel sniffed.

When Anna heard that, she looked at Rachel's direction and took her hand in hers. "I know it may have been a sappy story, but it's hardly anything to cry about."

"I know. But I just can't help it," said Rachel and couldn't help sniffing.

"Do you usually cry when you watch sentimental movies?"

"I do, a lot. I am a sobbing pile of goo. You wouldn't wanna see me then."

"But now I definitely want to watch some movie with you."

"No, you wouldn't! I would be embarrassed to death if you were see me like that."

"But I just saw you a moment ago. How bad it would be?"

"It's bad, really bad! Can we change the subject, please?" the younger girl was practically begging.

Anna was slightly shamed because she may have teased Rachel a bit too much – once again.

"OK. Tell me about your family for a change. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I do have two stepsisters and a stepbrother from my mother's earlier marriage. I am the youngest one, and my siblings are much older than me. We really didn't have too much in common when I was young. They were doing their things, and I was a silly baby. Of course, they were nice to me and played with me at times, but I wished our relationship could have been closer."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. For me it is hard to imagine any other kind of relationship than what we have with Elsa."

"Yeah, your relationship with Elsa is really something special," said Rachel looking a bit sad. Then she took Anna's both hands in hers and said looking directly at Anna, "But I am so happy to be your friend. You are like a big sister I never had. Well, obviously I have older siblings, at least step-siblings. I just said that. But I meant I never had your kind of a big sister."

Anna just stared at those eyes, which were so full of love and adoration that it almost scared her. To be honest, Anna had become quite charmed by this young girl as well. She had other friends, even good friends like Chris, for example, but none of them had caught her attention so fast and so much like Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel. I almost consider you my sister as well."

She meant every word. It was funny, but Rachel somehow reminded her of Elsa. Both were introverts who were a bit shy at first, but when you got to know them better, they both had a very sweet and loving personality.

Rachel suddenly released Anna's hands and took her phone. "Oh, I think we should take a 'sisterhood' selfie. You promised me, didn't you?"

Anna looked down and brushed her hair lightly.

"I know I did, but my hair looks bad today. Some locks have fallen from my bun and it looks disheveled. And my face is still red after the spicy flavors of those burritos."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful, as always"

"Can we postpone this, please? We could take this selfie after the weekend. I promise to wear my nicest attire and shiny hair."

Rachel looked disappointed, but she said, "OK. Monday it is. But I'll hold you to your word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you think Elsa's jealousy was justified or not? Is Rachel really a seductress in disguise?


	11. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> The dramatic climax of my story is slowly starting chapter by chapter.
> 
> I hope you can notice a brief reference to Skins (season 5 to be exact) and Two Broke Girls.
> 
> For those who are worried: Yes, I can see Elsanna on the horizon even though the path that leads there may not be the shortest possible.
> 
> Once again thanks to my awesome beta Snowstorm Thirteen.

When Anna woke up in the morning with her hair disheveled, there were two things she realized. One, she had overslept. And two, her yearly employee evaluation was scheduled for this morning. She had thought about wearing a different bra, different shoes, and putting a bit more effort into her make-up.

 _But it starts soon and my hair looks like a bird's nest. Okay, okay,_ _a_ _deep breath and then a battle plan: a quick shower, hair in a bun, my clothes, and make-up. It shouldn't be too much to handle. I have barely_ _enough_ _time for all of that if there are no surprises. All right,_ _t_ _ime to hit the shower!_  
  
One quick shower after Anna was ready to choose her bra. She wanted a bra that was feminine but firm. She opened a drawer and searched for a right type of bra, tossing the wrong ones aside.  
  
"Too tight."  
  
"Too sexy."  
  
"This color doesn't fit in with my uniform."  
  
"Not firm enough."  
  
"Too plain."  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking when I bought this."  
  
"Hmm... this could be the one", said Anna when she finally found a purple bra that was perfect for the task.  
  
She had planned on wearing shoes with a bit of heel. But not too much because it would have been too impractical, especially when she wasn't exactly used to wearing those kind of shoes at work.  
  
"Heels too high."  
  
"Too ugly, yuck!"  
  
"I didn't even know I owned these."  
  
"Too heavy."  
  
"I should have thrown these in the garbage years ago."  
  
"These really are meant for walking?"  
  
"These are fit for a ten-year-old!"  
  
"A-ha! These are perfect."  
  
Then it was time for her make-up. Not her everyday look but a little bit extra for today.  
  
When her appearance was more or less how Anna wanted it to be – minus her uniform, which she kept in her locker – she looked at her watch and picked up her phone, the car keys, and her purse. She would make it to her evaluation in time. It would be a terrible start for her evaluation if she was late.

* * *

Anna was standing in front of her locker. It was 9:25. Her evaluation was meant to start at 9:30. There was no time to waste, but she would make it. For a second or two Anna panicked when she couldn't find her key to the locker in her purse. Then she remembered she had put it in the pocket of her jeans.  
  
One minute later Anna was wearing her uniform and buttoning the last buttons in haste. She usually left the uppermost buttons open. When she had buttoned the third last button – or at least that's what she thought – she put on her cap, locked her locker, and headed for the elevators. In the elevator she straightened her cap. Anna didn't usually wear it, but she wanted to complete her uniform with a cap today. When she was straightening it, the third last button of her uniform slipped open revealing a bit more cleavage than usual and the rim of her bra. She didn't notice it because the new bra felt different from her usual work bra.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Anna walked briskly toward the room of the head nurse.

* * *

Elsa had started exercising her legs by walking short to medium distances in the hospital daily. When she finished her daily walk, she lay on her bed watching local news on TV. Anna entered her room. Her cheeks were slightly red, and she let out a long exhale.  
  
Anna was wearing heels – not too high though – polished make-up, and an alluring cleavage. When Elsa noticed those things, her mind started going to the uncharted but oh-so-familiar territory until she forced herself to pay attention to Anna's face only. Actually, she was worried how Anna looked and asked, "Anna, are you okay? You look weird."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Today was my employee evaluation day. I overslept and barely made it here on time. And that evaluation, it was really something. That hard-ass bitch, um... I mean the head nurse, and her questions, oh boy. I felt like I was a murder suspect, and she gave me the third degree. The former head nurse was nothing like that. We usually had a nice conversation, and it was all."  
  
Elsa gave Anna a smile. It was not too different from the smiles parents gave when their kids were telling some unbelievable story. Anna noticed that, and she stopped her heated speech. She moved closer to Elsa's bed and glared at her, "You clearly don't believe what I am saying?"  
  
"No, I believe it was an uncomfortable situation, but maybe you are exaggerating a bit?"  
  
"I am not!" exclaimed Anna. "At least it felt like that. And you can't possible know because you weren't there."  
  
"You are right. I'm sorry. How did it go? Did you get any feedback?"  
  
"She wants to speak with my charge nurse before she does that. I should give a heads-up to Rachel so that the evaluation process doesn't come as a surprise to her."  
  
 _And there is this Rachel girl again._  
  
Elsa wanted to ask Anna more about Rachel and their relationship, but she had to be subtle. She didn't want to anger Anna.  
  
"So, I guess you have made friends with Rachel? I remember you talking sweet words about her before."  
  
"Yes, I have. It's fascinating how close we have become so fast."  
  
 _You two seemed pretty close yesterday. Too close._  
  
"She's my cute little protégée, always eager to please me. It's so adorable," said Anna and laughed a little.  
  
"You make it sound like she's your pet or your baby," commented Elsa straight-faced – not too happy about Anna's words.  
  
"But Elsa, try to understand, I never had a protégée before. Or a pet. Or a baby," Anna plead using her mock sad face and voice.  
  
"Well, we live together, so I would be very surprised if you had a baby without me knowing about it."  
  
Anna dropped her act and said, "To be honest, I rather like spending time with her and tutoring her. And do you know what the best part is?" Anna asked.  
  
"Well?" said Elsa even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
  
"When she looks at me with her big beautiful eyes and calls me senpai. It's so cute," answered Anna as she was batting her eyelashes rapidly and taking an overly worshipful pose.  
  
Elsa had enough of Anna's joking and shoved her with her cast. Anna broke out laughing.  
  
"I bet she never calls you senpai," commented Elsa dryly.  
  
"A-ha! That's where you're wrong. She has called me senpai once," countered Anna.  
  
"It may have been an unintentional act."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," said Anna. "Rats! My work shift starts soon. I have to go. But I'll come to see you later on when I am about to leave for home. Bye now."  
  
"Bye."

* * *

After Anna's visit, Elsa wanted something else to think about, so she succumbed to watching TV. It was basically her only way to kill time. She couldn't wait to use her hands properly again and do something else, read a book, for example. Whether it was working time or free time, she was used to doing things with her hands: writing, using her computer, cooking, and not to mention _eating_.  
  
 _Oh god. I can't wait to eat by myself again. When Anna or some other nurse feeds me, it just feels so humiliating and--_  
  
Speak of the devil, Rachel just entered Elsa's room holding a meal tray.  
  
"Hi. It's lunch time and I just brought your meal. You don't have anything against having it now? Elsa, right, Anna's sister?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"I'm Rachel, Anna's colleague. I hope you remember me, we have met a couple of times."  
  
 _Oh, I remember you loud and clear. I remember you giving those flirty looks and smiles when you were having lunch with Anna._  
  
"Yes, I can remember you," Elsa said her voice void of any emotion except slight contempt.  
  
"So, how do you like your stay in the hospital," said Rachel and placed the meal tray on the bedside table.  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Well, I can believe that. With your casts and all. I guess you watch a lot of TV here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just before Rachel started feeding Elsa, she asked, "Do you have any favorite TV shows you like to watch?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rachel didn't say any more when she was feeding Elsa. Actually, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Elsa's one word answers and her cold appearance.

* * *

 _It is weird that Anna told me how Elsa had complimented me. Now she seems like a person who says nothing of the kind. Or maybe_ _her_ _behavior_ _is different when she speaks with_ _people she doesn't_ _know_ _. She may be kind and gentle when she is with Anna._  
  
When Elsa had finished her lunch, Rachel put all the utensils, plates, and trash on the meal tray preparing to leave Elsa's room. She knew it would be rude without saying something, but she couldn't think of anything for this moment. Unexpected and uncomfortable situations were something she wasn't very good with. But she just couldn't stand here doing nothing, it would look stupid. This uncomfortable silence had lasted for a while now, so long that both parties had accepted it. Breaking the silence would be like throwing a rock to a calm surface of water. And she never was the first one to throw rocks at something, or somebody. Rachel picked up the meal tray and started walking toward the door.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When she heard Elsa's words, she was so surprised that she nearly dropped her tray. After their frosty lunch, it was something unexpected. Those words were... well, not exactly warm and fuzzy, but at least polite and sort of kind, unlike the earlier ones, which had been cold and without any motion. Rachel turned to look at Elsa, but the blonde was watching TV and didn't look at her direction.  
  
"Y-you are welcome," Rachel replied, speaking in a silent voice. Then she turned and walked briskly toward the door, unsure what to make of their meeting.  
  
 _Anna's sister is one helluva enigma I have to say._

* * *

When Anna's work shift was over, it was early afternoon. She was heading toward Elsa's room. Her shift had been slightly shorter than usual, and there was still plenty of time to go shopping or do something else.  
  
She noticed Rachel. It seemed the younger girl was responsible for a drug trolley today.  
  
"Hi, Rachel. I hope everything is going okay. Remember what I taught you before."  
  
Rachel wasn't facing Anna because she was putting drug containers away. "Yes, I am doing fine. Thank you for your help and guidance." Then she turned and saw how Anna looked.  
  
"Hi, Anna. Oh, you look... wow! With your cap and all."  
  
"Oh, thank you. It's not like I usually dress up like this, but I wanted to look professional and confident today. I had an employee evaluation meeting with the head nurse this morning."  
  
"I see. How did it go?"  
  
"It was so stressful and tiring. I'm glad it is over. You should be properly prepared when you have yours."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, but there's still time. My evaluation is scheduled for at the end of the year."  
  
Rachel had noticed Anna's open cleavage, more open than usual in fact, and she considered whether to mention it to Anna or not. She would have understood if Anna had liked to show her cleavage for some reason, but the rim of her purple bra was visible, and it made her attire look almost too sexy. She wasn't sure if it was something Anna had wanted – especially today when she had had a meeting with the head nurse.

 _Maybe she decided to seduce her,_ Rachel thought and couldn't help grinning briefly.

But it looked still weird because usually Anna's bra was well hidden under her uniform. Not that Rachel was regularly paying attention to Anna's chest area or anything of the kind.

When Rachel's thoughts threatened to go astray, she realized she should stop thinking about and staring at Anna's bosom before her mentor would notice her look.  
  
"Um, Anna, could we take that selfie now? You promised me yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
"Sure. Just tell me where I must stand."  
  
"Stand here next to me."  
  
"OK," said Anna and did as Rachel asked. Rachel raised her phone to a perfect height.  
  
"Great. Now show your sexiest pose to the camera."  
  
Anna turned her head to look at Rachel with an 'are you kidding me' expression in her face.  
  
Rachel blushed a bit and tried to show her most earnest smile to Anna. Her look wasn't very convincing, but it seemed Anna was willing to forgive it. In fact, when Rachel was taking a picture, Anna put on her best 'innocent but sexy' face – not too different from Marilyn Monroe's most famous poses – and bent over slightly to blow a kiss to the camera.  
  
"How's that for sexy?" asked Anna smiling mischievously when Rachel had taken a picture.  
  
Rachel's blush was more than enough an answer to Anna, and she giggled. Rachel, on the other hand, was surprised that Anna was able to make such a sexy pose without any effort.  
  
When elevator doors opened ten meters away from Rachel and Anna, they revealed Chris pushing a meal trolley. Anna called him, grabbed Rachel's hand, and started walking toward him.  
  
"Oh, hi, Anna," greeted Chris. Then he noticed the younger girl, who was still holding Anna's hand, and continued, "And you are Rachel, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And you are Chris, Anna's friend?"  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you, Rachel."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Chris. Anna has told me everything about you."  
  
"Anna!" Chris berated. Then she turned to face Rachel and continued seriously, "You must not believe what she has told you. Some of those stories are highly confidential. And I absolutely deny being a double agent in CIA. Oops, I shouldn't have said that aloud!"  
  
Rachel just stared at Chris with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Then she turned to look at Anna, pointing at her saying, "But--" and turned her look back to Chris.  
  
Both Chris and Rachel burst out laughing. After a moment, Anna took Rachel's hands and said to her, "Sorry, sweetie. We were just messing with you."  
  
"Oo-okay," Rachel replied and tried to smile hesitantly. Her face was slightly red with embarrassment.  
  
Chris touched Rachel's shoulder briefly and said, "I'm sorry too, Rachel. From what I understand, your unique traits have made quite an impression on Anna. She has mentioned you quite many times."  
  
Rachel was surprised to hear that and she said, "Oh. Right."  
  
Anna had seen Rachel's expression so she joined the conversation explaining, "Don't worry, Rachel. It's not bad. I just have told him about how I have guided you and how great a student you have been."

"She's right. She speaks very kindly of you.”  
  
When Rachel heard what Anna has told Chris about her, a faint blush once again started coloring her cheeks. In addition, she was well aware of the fact that Anna was still holding her hands.

"You get to spend so much time with her that I almost feel jealous now," said Chris and showed a mock pout face as he turned to face Anna.  
  
Anna turned to face him and hit his arm playfully. "Oh, you. You have nothing to worry about. Even though Rachel and I have spent lots of time together lately, you are my dear friend as well. I can never forget our years in nursing school and here in the hospital. They would have been much more difficult and less funny without you. You always have a place in my heart."  
  
"I know. I was just joking," said Chris. Then he looked at Rachel and said to her, touching her shoulder again, "You just listen to what Anna tells you, and you are going to be fine. And if she isn't around, you can ask for my help anytime."  
  
"Thank you," replied Rachel somewhat shyly. She wasn't used to being the center of attention.  
  
Chris looked at his watch and said, "I would love to chat with you ladies more, but these meals don't deliver themselves. It was nice meeting you, Rachel."  
  
"You too, Chris."  
  
When Chris was out of sight, Anna remembered something, "Rats! I forgot to ask Chris to go jogging with me. Oh, I know. Rachel, how is the rest of your day?"  
  
Rachel didn't know what Anna had in mind, but she answeredher anyway, "Well, after this drug delivery round I am ready to go home. Why did you ask? Jogging isn't exactly my kind of thing."  
  
"It's not that. Would you like to practice self-defense moves with me? I mentioned earlier that everybody should know at least a couple of basic moves."  
  
"I guess I could practice with you, but I mentioned earlier that I am not good at that. I hope you have enough patience for a student like me."  
  
"I promise we won't rest until you have learned those moves."  
  
Rachel smiled and said, "In that case I guess it's okay. But you do realize that the sun might have set before I have learned all of them?"  
  
"Nonsense, I think you're going to be just fine."  
  
"Well, if you say so. But at first I'll have to get my gym clothes from my apartment."  
  
"Sure. I'll email you my address and driving directions shortly. See you soon."  
  
"Yes, see you."  
  
When Anna walked toward Elsa's room, Rachel remembered their photo. She picked up her phone and browsed through her photos until she found the newest one. She smiled for a second and started zooming in the picture so that only Anna was showing on the screen. Finally, she moved Anna's face and upper body to the center of the screen slowly and gazed the picture for a while. Her face was expressionless.

* * *

Elsa was watching TV in her room. A TV commercial showed a happy family playing and swimming in the ocean. That got her thinking about their upcoming holiday trip. They hadn't booked anything yet, but Bora Bora looked very nice and welcoming. Certainly, a beach holiday and a cruise would cost a lot, but she had enough savings to spend some of her money on their dream holiday.  
  
She closed her eyes and started daydreaming. The bungalows Anna had showed her had been very nice: just above the water level, many windows that would allow them admire beautiful scenery, a small kitchen if they wanted to prepare their own meals, and a big bed in the bedroom. Elsa was able to imagine Anna wearing a light dress, not too different from the dress she had worn a few days ago. They would enjoy the heat of the midday sun under their veranda drinking refreshing margaritas, daiquiris, or mojitos until it would be too hot for comfort, and they would have to go inside.  
  
When it would be slightly cooler later in the afternoon, they would swim, maybe sunbathe, and enjoy a light meal. As the sun would start to set, they would change into their evening wear and enjoy a nice dinner in a restaurant near the beach. They would admire the view as the setting sun would cast its last rays giving everything a red, yellow, and orange hue. When the sun had completed its mission for that day, it would fall to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
They would walk back to their bungalow but not following the shortest route. Anna would take off her shoes and force her to take off hers as well, and they would feel fine-grained sand against their bare feet, still warm from the heat of the day. Anna wouldn't resist dipping her toes in the ocean, and she might do that as well. They would laugh and walk – or run – hand in hand to their bungalow.  
  
When they reached their destination, they would enjoy the warmth of the night with some drinks in their hands. Alcohol would color their cheeks, and they would share some laughs. At that time it would be completely dark on the outside. Faint light would come from inside their bungalow and nearby bungalows.

Then Anna would touch her hand saying how she had enjoyed their vacation, and she would say the same. They would share a meaningful look, and despite the darkness she would be able to see fire in Anna's eyes. Anna would bite her lower lip as if she was hesitant to do or say something. Elsa would think it is an adorable habit making Anna look a little bit like a chipmunk. She would smile unable to tear her eyes away from Anna's alluring lips, and... and--  
  
Elsa hadn't realized it but she was breathing heavily. Her own mind had betrayed her once again and had started following the familiar path that lead to a romanticized view of her relationship with Anna.  
  
Then Anna appeared and gave Elsa a questioning look. "Is everything alright? You're breathing fast, and there's a faint blush on your cheeks."  
  
"There is? No, I'm perfectly fine. I just... I just... saw a horror movie on TV. It was really scary."  
  
"At this time of day?" Anna wondered and turned to look at the TV. Some sitcom was playing.  
  
Anna's expression wasn't totally convinced, but she said anyway, "Well, okay, if you say so. I'm leaving for home. Is there anything I can do for you or bring you from home?"  
  
"Besides clean clothes I cannot think of anything... Or maybe there is. Could you think of something to pass time here? There's only a certain amount of TV series I can watch in a day without wanting to shut down my brain."  
  
Anna smiled and replied, "Okay, I promise I'll try to think of something."  
  
Then Elsa remembered something, "Actually, now that I think about it, this pillow is quite lumpy. Could you get me a better one?"  
  
"Sure, what kind of pillow do you prefer: soft, hard, or medium? I am guessing medium?"  
  
Elsa smiled. They had lived together some years now, so it wasn't a surprise that Anna knew what kind of a pillow she preferred. "You are absolutely right."  
  
Anna walked toward the linen cabinet and said, "I am checking this first. If I can't find a suitable pillow for you here, I am going to fetch you a perfect one from the linen storage room."  
  
She took one pillow in her hands, compressed and beat it lightly to determine how soft it was.  
  
"I think you're gonna like this one. This isn't too soft or too hard," she said. Then she also took a pillowcase and walked next to Elsa's bed. As she was hanging the pillow in the air and putting it inside the pillowcase, her cap fell.  
  
Elsa started to get up when Anna was about to change Elsa's pillow. But Anna stopped her saying, "No, you don't have to sit up. I can take your old pillow if you just move your head a bit."  
  
When Anna bent over to take Elsa's old pillow, she practically shoved her cleavage in Elsa's face. Only an inch prevented their skin to skin contact. Elsa froze completely. She had nowhere else to look. Actually, it wasn't entirely true because she could have closed her eyes, but her mind was totally blank at that moment. Finally, Anna managed to get a hold of Elsa's pillow and push the new one behind Elsa's head.  
  
Anna put the old pillow aside and turned to look at Elsa. Elsa's cheeks were even redder than before, and there were sweat drops on her forehead. Anna was looking at her with worrying look on her face.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? I hope you don't have fever."  
  
She came closer to Elsa, sat on her bed, and touched her forehead, cheeks, and neck to get a rough estimation of her body temperature. If anything, Anna's action only made Elsa feel even warmer.  
  
"Hmm. You are slightly warmer than usual. Maybe I'll ask some of my colleagues to measure your body temperature."  
  
Elsa's throat felt sore, but she still said, "No, don't have to do that. I feel fine, perfectly fine."  
  
Anna looked at her for a while until she said finally, "Okay. If you say so. Still, I am slightly worried why you are so red with a sweaty forehead. But if it is a one-time thing I guess we can forget it. A-ha! So that's where my cap fell."  
  
She stood up and bent down to pick up her fallen cap.  
  
Because of Anna's heels and her position next to Elsa's bed, Elsa realized to her horror that she had a perfect view under Anna's skirt. Elsa tried to resist the temptation, but she couldn't help taking a small peek. Anna was wearing almost transparent underpants that framed her beautiful ass nicely. Finally, she turned her look away from Anna as if she had realized she was staring at the sun. Not a moment too late, because Anna turned around and put her cap in her pocket.  
  
Elsa hid her face from Anna. She couldn't watch her sister right now. In fact, her face felt like she had been in a sauna. Anna picked up her old pillow and her dirty laundry saying goodbye on her way out. Fortunately, her load kept her occupied, and she didn't pay too much attention to Elsa anymore.  
  
The strange tingling feeling between Elsa's legs had returned, and she hated it. An annoying reminder of her forbidden feelings toward her sister. It was even worse this time. What terrified her even more was a doubt that this feeling would go away until she did something irreversible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Elsa. Her suffering continues. But you gotta admit she has great fantasies :D


	12. Self-defense lessons and vulgar jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Let's give a big hand to my beta, Snowstorm Thirteen.

Rachel was driving to Anna's house. Anna had talked about the importance of self-defense for women. It was an important issue, but Rachel wasn't sure if she was able to learn all those self-defense moves because her coordination skills were rather poor.

But she couldn't pass by a chance to spend time with Anna. This lovely redhead was some years older than her and much more mature, but Rachel felt she was the best friend she never had. She didn't have too many friends to begin with, so when someone so smart, confident, hard-working, funny, and beautiful took an interest in her, she couldn't help feeling blessed.

Anna was everything she wished to be. Even though she knew she could never be like Anna, just being friends with her made her feel better about herself. Anna had noticed almost immediately that she was green when it comes to the nursing job. Also, she was often shy and indecisive when something unexpected happened. But talking to Anna and following her instructions had helped Rachel a great deal. The start of her nursing career would have been much harder without her.

But what she liked the most was just watching Anna. Her kind eyes, lovely freckles on her nose, her hair which looked like autumn leaves, her beautiful smile... and that childish gleam in her eyes with a mischievous smile when she shared some juicy gossip with Rachel. Just thinking about Anna made Rachel smile. It had been her lucky day when Anna had taken an interest in her even though she had made a fool of herself when they first met.

_Oh, I love her so much... as a friend... I think. And now I have a chance to spend some off-duty time with her. I hope I don't make a total fool of myself when we are practicing self-defense. That would be embarrassing. But I know Anna would never laugh at me. She's so wonderful. I wonder what kind of home she has. She said they aren't exactly rich but not too poor either. Well, Elsa is a lawyer so I guess they pay her a good salary. I am going to find out soon enough._

* * *

Rachel parked her car in front of Anna's house. It wasn't the biggest house on the street but Rachel liked it.

_I wish could have a house like that someday._

When Rachel was walking toward the front door, Anna appeared from inside wearing an outfit fit for a fancy gym: a sport bra, tight sweatpants, and a pair of running shoes. They all were black except some colored stripes. It created a stark contrast to her hair, which was reddish brown. Rachel looked at the sight before her. She should have known it, even Anna's gym clothes looked dashing. Her own clothes were nowhere near as good looking as Anna's.

"Hi, Rachel. Did you have trouble finding the house?"

"Hi, Anna. No, it wasn't too hard to find. I see you already put on your sport outfit."

"Yeah, I wanted to do some warm-ups. You can change your clothes in the bathroom. It's upstairs and third room on the right."

"Okay."

Rachel got inside the house and upstairs. All the bedrooms were on the second floor. She didn't know which one belonged to Anna. The doors were slightly open so she couldn't help peeping in. The first room, which was painted using a bluish color, was relatively clean and well-organized. The bookcase was full of books that were either black or brown.

_This must be Elsa's room. All of those books are for her work, I guess._

The second room was messier. It was painted light red.

_I think it is safe to say this is Anna's room_ , Rachel thought and couldn't hide her smile. _It looks so much like her._

On one wall was hung with posters and images of famous female movie stars. In addition, Anna's room had some lovely paintings. Rachel recognized some of the painters. Monet's style was easy to recognize. Another painting was also awfully familiar. It may have been by Renoir if Rachel remembered correctly. Then there were other paintings, which were much more detailed. They must have been from the older era.

_Wow. Her room is so dreamy and certainly looks more grown-up than mine. Posters and images of anime characters and pop stars on the other hand--_

"Rachel!"

_Crap! Did she see me?_ thought Rachel and quickly moved around hitting her elbow on the doorframe.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

_Oh, it was just Anna calling me from downstairs. At first I thought I had been caught in the act. My heart is beating so fast right now._

"No, I'm fine. I just hit my elbow. Stupid me."

"Okay. I just wanted to ask you if you want anything to drink for our workout? You can have ice tea, orange juice, or soda water from the fridge if you want."

"No, I don't need anything. I brought my own drinks. Thanks for asking."

Rachel quickly looked the rest of Anna's room before she went to change her clothes.

* * *

When Rachel was ready, she walked downstairs wearing running shoes, loose sweatpants, and a sport bra under her oversized white t-shirt. They paled in comparison to Anna's clothes. She looked like an ugly duckling next to Anna.

"All right, it seems we are ready," said Anna. "What kind of warm-up exercise do you enjoy?"

"Well, I like swimming, but that's not an option now, I guess."

"Hmm," pondered Anna until she had an idea and hurried outside saying, "Wait here. I have one item that you might wanna use."

"Oo-kay," was everything Rachel could say. She had no idea what Anna was talking about.

It took a while but finally Anna came back. Her hair and her black clothes had caught a few spiderwebs in the process. She was holding two jump-roses in her hand.

"I knew these had to be somewhere even though it has been a while since we used these with Elsa. Of course they were in the far end corner of the shed. If these were good enough for Rocky, they are good enough for us. Elsa and I used to use these when we were kids. We tied the other end to a tree and took turns in swinging the rope."

"Yeah, I could use one of those. I can't believe you remembered where they were after all these years," Rachel said and smiled at Anna.

"Well, there's lots of old junk in that shed, so it was an easy guess."

"I guess you guys haven't been using these since?"

Anna looked surprised and answered, "I ask Elsa all the time if we could jump rope for old times' sake, but she always refuses it."

Surprised to hear that, Rachel turned to look at Anna, pointed at her, and said, "You really--," until she noticed Anna's faint grin. "You are just messing with me again, aren't you?"

"Because you are just too cute not to mess with,” said Anna with a grin. ”Come, we can use these in the gym room. Unless you wanna use these in the yard."

"Oh god, no! After a certain age, which I have passed, I prefer to use these indoors," Rachel answered, which made Anna chuckle.

* * *

When they had finished jumping rope, Rachel noticed Anna's physical condition was much better than hers. She could see only a few sweat drops on Anna's forehead. Her own forehead was almost entirely wet, so she wiped it with her towel and took a big sip from her water bottle.

_I really should exercise more. I didn't know I was that out of shape._

Anna suggested they would do sit-ups before their self-defense training. Rachel wanted to catch her breath, so she volunteered to help Anna while she was doing her sit-ups. When she was holding Anna's legs still, she couldn't help admiring the view. She was able to get a good look at Anna's firm abs and the soft content of Anna's sports bra.

Suddenly Rachel's mouth felt dry and her heart started beating faster. Her cheeks also felt warmer than a minute ago.

"OK. It's your turn now."

Rachel hadn't paid attention to their sit-ups because she had been too busy ogling Anna. "Oh, right," she said and lowered herself on the floor.

_I gotta start paying attention now. Anna probably doesn't like daydreamers._

Anna started counting Rachel's completed sit-ups. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... good... 6..."

Rachel felt if she could push herself to the limit, she might reach 30, or even slightly over thirty. When she had completed 25, she was pretty tired, but she pushed herself to do a few more for Anna's sake; she didn't want to give the impression that she was a complete sloth.

But then the worst possible thing happened: she let go a fart! In front of Anna of all people! She could literally die of embarrassment.

Anna waved her hand in front of her nose looking disgusted, and said, "Pew. You really should change your diet."

Crushed Rachel pulled her legs free. She hung her head, pushing it against her knees as she held her legs tightly with her arms.

_ Not here! Not now! Not in front of her! _

She was certain she could never look directly at Anna ever again. Then she did the second worst thing, she started crying.

* * *

Anna looked at this poor girl before her, embarrassed to death and crying. She could only imagine how would it feel like to embarrass yourself in front of your...

_Mentor? Friend? I guess I'm her mentor and her friend._

"Hey, hey, it's not the end of the world."

"It is too," sobbed Rachel.

"Nonsense, it could have happened to anyone."

"But it happened to _me_. I can't look directly at you ever again."

"So, you're gonna look other way when I'm around?"

_I have a feeling this is something I'll have to deal with when I have children of my own._

Then she decided to try humor to solve this unpleasant situation. She picked up her phone and googled something.

"Rachel, do you like fart jokes?"

"NO!"

"I think you do. Listen: What did the maxi-pad say to the fart?" asked Anna.

Rachel didn't say anything, so Anna answered to her own question, "You are the wind beneath my wings."

She wasn't sure but she might have heard a faint chuckle.

"The next one: Laugh and the world laughs with you; fart and they'll stop laughing."

_This was a definite chuckle. A couple more of these and she'll be ready to give up her moping._

"Another one: How can you tell if you cut a really potent fart while in the grocery store? ...The lady behind you starts checking her eggs."

Rachel was defenseless against Anna's fart jokes. She finally had uncovered her head to wipe laughter-induce tears from her eyes.

"How about this one: What's the definition of bravery? Someone who has diarrhea and chances a fart."

Rachel was laughing to tears for the second time.

Anna moved to sit in front of Rachel, touched her legs, and said, "See, it isn't the end of the world. Because if it was, you wouldn't be here laughing at fart jokes."

That made Rachel chuckle and smile. Then Anna used her thumbs to wipe away Rachel's tears. "Are we okay now?"

"Yes," said Rachel but then she looked at her feet again. "I'm sorry I made a complete fool of myself. I acted like some little kid. I don't even want to know what you must think of me now."

Anna pulled Rachel's chin up and said to her, "Let's forget the whole thing. And I don't think any less of you because of this. It was just an unexpected situation which got you so confused that you didn't know what to do. In the midst of panic you pulled the oldest trick of your life, crying. But I still think you are the same sweet and adorable girl as before. Nothing has changed, trust me."

Rachel's eyes started to tear up once again and she practically jumped to hug Anna. Anna was happy to do the same.

"How can you be so kind to me all the time when I am like this, a shy immature loser?"

She brushed Rachel's back soothingly and said, "It's just who I am. And please don't say such things about yourself when in fact you're quite adorable... for a shy immature loser, I mean.”

Anna's words earned a sniff and a chuckle from Rachel. Anna was delighted to hear the latter.

“No more tears and self-deprecation, okay?”

“Okay,” was Rachel's quiet answer.

”What do you say, should we continue our exercise, or should we take a rain check?"

The younger girl released Anna and said, "I feel so drained physically and mentally that I just wanna go home and rest. And forget this whole thing. Maybe we can do this some other time."

"I totally understand that since your 'spirit' already left you."

"Anna!" Rachel said and hit Anna's arm. She was still embarrassed, but she couldn't help smiling at Anna's stupid joke.

"You must've thought you could never smile after that little accident, didn't you? But look at you now, you are so spirited and happy. Did you accidentally inhale laughing gas?"

Rachel laughed and said, "Stop it, Anna!"

She tried to make Anna to shut up, but the redhead eluded her and kept laughing. Finally, Rachel managed to grab Anna's hands and pin them against the floor.

Anna was totally at the mercy of Rachel, and she could feel Rachel's chest heaving after their friendly fight. Their faces were a foot apart, and Rachel wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, they both had stopped laughing, and they were just looking at each other. Rachel's face was expressionless, and Anna felt they were on the brink of something new.

Rachel's face dipped an inch before she quickly turned her face to the side and pushed herself away from Anna. She stood up in haste and turned her back to Anna.

"I think I'm gonna leave. I'm still so tired," said Rachel and quickly gathered her belongings, avoiding looking in Anna's direction.

When Anna finally sat up, she wasn't sure how she felt now. Maybe she was relieved, or maybe she was... feeling something else.

She could have sworn she had seen fear in Rachel's eyes for a fraction of a second. And then there had been another emotion just before that, but it had been so short-lived that she hadn't got a good look at it.

"See you at work tomorrow, bye."

Rachel hadn't looked at Anna since she had stood up.

"Bye," Anna replied in a quiet voice. She was still a bit baffled by what had happened a moment before. When she looked through the window, she saw Rachel tossing her bag inside her car and starting the car hastily. She unconsciously brushed her lips with her fingers.

* * *

Rachel had left in a hurry. When she finally got home, she tossed away her bag and threw herself onto the bed face down.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She had already made a fool of herself when she had passed gas in front of Anna and cried because of that. That thought was almost too embarrassing to think about. And now this, everything that had happened after that.

The mental image of her lying on top of Anna filled her head. She had felt Anna's heartbeat against her chest. Anna hadn't been able to do anything because she had grabbed Anna's hands and pinned them against the floor.

That moment when they both had stopped laughing and just stared at each other. Anna's beautiful cyan eyes and pink lips.

_I don't know how it happened, Anna, but you have totally wrapped me around your finger. There's no use denying it: I love you, Anna. But not like a friend, more like I wanna kiss your lips, touch your boobs, share my bed with you, marry you, and raise kids with you kind of way._

And that look in Anna's eyes. It was as if Anna wanted her to make the first move. The distance between their lips had suddenly felt so short. It had been so tempting. And it would have been so easy, just a little head movement and--

_But it can never happen! My friendship with Anna is the best thing that has happened to me since... since... I don't know, but since a very long time ago! I don't wanna ruin it and scare her away. What if she doesn't feel the same way?_

Rachel rolled on her back and thought, _Tomorrow_ _i_ _s bound to be an awkward day when I meet Anna again. What should I say to her? How am I going to explain why I left her house so suddenly? What is she thinking about me after all of this? I wish I could just stay here and never ha_ _ve_ _to face her again._

She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, groaning with frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Let's have a poll. If you had been Rachel, what would have been your reaction after that very embarrassing situation (aka the Fartgate)?


	13. There's something about Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Sorry that this took longer than usual, but here it is, a whole chapter full of smut (with some angst). Enjoy!
> 
> Snowstorm Thirteen is once again my awesome beta reader.

Elsa was lying on her hospital bed and watching TV like so many times before. She could hear the sound of a trolley, probably a meal trolley serving the last meals of the day. But something was off today. Elsa couldn't pinpoint why she felt that way. She didn't feel like herself, and as strange as it sounded, the dying color of sunlight coming from outside looked weird.

_I hope I haven't been drugged. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I have seen news about those kind of cases in hospitals. It can happen. But maybe I shouldn't jump to hasty conclusions, at least not until I start tasting colors._

_Or maybe there's another explanation for this. Oh god, it's better not to be a brain tumor!_

Elsa didn't have a chance to think any further – and maybe it was for the better – when Anna came in carrying a meal tray. There was nothing unusual about it. More often than not Anna was the person who fed her. At first it looked like this was going to be another meal in the hospital with her sister. But when she took a better look at Anna, she noticed subtle differences that looked uncharacteristic of her. She was wearing a nurse's cap, high heels and a garter belt. Also, maybe Anna was wearing a really great push-up bra because her breasts looked bigger than before. Her open cleavage allowed the entire world to admire them.

_I can't believe they allow using a garter belt as part of nurse's outfit. Together with her short skirt and that open cleavage she looks almost too sexy for a job._

Elsa began to doubt if this person really was her sister. It sounded crazy, but an unsettling feeling in her stomach told her otherwise.

_What's happening here? I really hope I'm not suffering from Capgras syndrome or something like that. But is it even possible for people suffering from Capgras syndrome to question their own mental health?_

Anna placed the meal tray carefully on the bedside table and said, "What's the matter, Elsa? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_Should I tell her or not? If she really is my sister, then we can laugh at my theory later. But if she is an imposter, I shouldn't tell her about my doubts._

"It's nothing. I probably am a bit tired, that's all. I slept too little last night."

Then Anna moved beside Elsa's bed and gazed at her with a sly expression on her face. She moved her hand on the back of her head, and not so covertly let her cap fall down.

"Oops. How silly of me, I just dropped my cap."

Anna changed her position to stand with her legs wide apart, bending down slowly to pick up her cap. Elsa realized she had a perfect view to under Anna's skirt. She could see her bare ass and pink lips below it. Anna wasn't in a hurry to get up, so Elsa had time to admire the view. Even though she shouldn't have, Elsa would have wanted to touch this forbidden fruit. But then she realized her casts were too heavy or she was too weak because she couldn't move her arms.

Finally, Anna straightened her head to look at Elsa upside down. She was still smiling that same sly smile.

"See anything you like?" she said almost teasingly.

When her sister had caught her staring, Elsa quickly averted her eyes without responding. She felt hot all over, out of breath, and she could have sworn her face was as red as a fire truck.

Anna got up as slowly as she had bent down and said, "You don't have to be embarrassed. I know what you secretly desire. And it's perfectly okay. Sometimes dreams can come true."

Elsa's mouth was open, and all she could do was to stare at Anna, who suddenly had turned into a seductress from some cheesy porn movie. She also realized now that almost every word Anna had said since she had walked in, she had said extra slowly and full of sexual innuendo.

"It's no wonder you didn't slept well last night, your pillow looks so lumpy and uneven. Let me get you a better one. You always feel more comfortable if you have a nice and fluffy pillow. I, for one, like big, firm pillows."

Anna walked toward the linen cabinet, which was standing next to the door. Elsa couldn't understand how such a simple motion looked so sexy, but it was probably due to her swaying hips, which drew Elsa's gaze like a magnet.

Before Anna opened the linen cabinet, she locked the room door. While she was standing before the open linen cabinet, her back to Elsa, she put her hands inside her uniform and dropped her bra to the floor. Then she took one pillow in her hands, compressed and beat it lightly to determine how soft it was.

"Yes, I think this is just perfect for you. It's so... firm and... big, just the way you like them."

When she was walking toward the bed without wearing her bra, Elsa noticed Anna's uniform barely hid her nipples. In fact, she was able to see parts of her areola.

"OK. Just move your head a bit, and I'll change your pillow."

Elsa moved her head forward, and when Anna bent down slightly to take Elsa's pillow, her breasts popped out of her uniform hitting Elsa softly on the face.

"Oh, my. I should have worn a bigger uniform. But luckily no outsider saw what happened because the door was locked. It's just us sisters here."

When Anna was changing Elsa's pillow, she maneuvered her left nipple in front of Elsa's mouth.

"Now, be a good girl and take a lick. I know you want to."

Elsa felt as if she was drunk. Otherwise none of this could be explained. Elsa knew she shouldn't do it, but Anna's breast was literally on her mouth, so she couldn't help taking a small taste. When she sucked and licked the nipple, Anna let out a faint moan, "Oh, yes. More, Elsa, more."

Elsa sucked Anna's tit like a hungry baby. After a while, Anna offered her right breast for Elsa to lick and suck. In order to maximize the pleasure, Anna started rubbing her pussy as well. "Oh, Elsa. Lick it, lick it good, lick it really good. Suck it. You really like your little sister's titties, don't you?"

Anna's dirty words were a big turn-on, and she did as Anna had ordered her to do. Her sister rewarded Elsa's thorough job with a series of very arousing moans.

When Anna finally withdrew her juicy breasts from Elsa's mouth, she felt like a baby without her pacifier. Anna stripped off the top of her uniform and turned to look at the meal tray.

"Aw, when we were playing we didn't remember your evening meal, which is getting cold. It's such a shame. But on the other hand, maybe your don't need your meal if you can have something better in return.”

Anna put her right foot against the head of the hospital bed, next to Elsa's head, and raised her short skirt to show her sister a great view of her 'offerings'.

”What do you say, Elsa? Would you rather eat this than that not-too-tasty hospital food, which is half cold already? Tsk-tsk. Just nod if you agree," Anna said teasingly.

Elsa's mouth was dry and her eyes were wide open. Her sister was asking her if she wanted to sexually pleasure her in the most intimate way, and her position next to her bed spoke of her readiness. She wasn't even sure if she could construct any words right now, so her libido took over her mind and made Elsa to nod. Elsa's decision made Anna happy.

"I'm so happy you agreed. Too bad you can't use your hands, but I promise to make good use of your mouth," said Anna and climbed on top of Elsa, straddling her. When Anna lowered her naked upper body against Elsa, their touch sent shivers down her spine. Then Anna climbed up Elsa's body until she found her lips. Their French kissing session was intense and full of taboo-filled lust.

* * *

Rachel woke up and she was disoriented for a while. Then she realized she had nodded off after her self-pity session earlier in the evening. She had a morning shift tomorrow, so she should prepare herself for bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about Anna. She was wonderful in every way. Her pretty eyes, her beautiful copper hair, her soft skin, and her tempting lips. Then Rachel remembered the photo she had taken today, where Anna blew a kiss to the viewer. She had taken a look at it earlier, but she wanted to hang a bigger version on her wall so that she could look at it every time she was in her room.

Rachel booted her computer and connected her phone. She switched on her printer as well. Today's photo was not too hard to find, it was the first file on the list. She opened the file to appreciate Anna's red lips. A couple of mouse clicks and her printer was printing Anna's picture. Rachel had cropped herself out of the picture. She thought she looked too plain next to the red-headed beauty.

_It's a shame my printer can't use larger paper size. This regular size seems so small. I would like a poster-sized picture of Anna so that I could trace every detail of her body with my finger. Or a dakimakura so that I could hug her every time I want and cuddle her when I fall asleep._

_Umm... is it just me or did that sound incredibly weird and freakish?_

_What's the use anyway? Nothing can compare to the real Anna._

Then Rachel remembered there was a photography shop at the local mall.

_But making a poster from Anna's picture isn't too weird, right?_

When she had printed the image, Rachel was about to turn off her computer. Then she remembered the earlier photo of them. Rachel thought it was probably blurry because Anna had moved at the same time when she had taken the picture. But Anna had worn a very beautiful dress that day.

_Maybe that photo isn't entirely bad._

Rachel had to open a few files until she found the right one. Anna had just crouched, so her face was blurry and not entirely visible, but there were two things that certainly got Rachel's attention.

Because of Anna's stance Rachel could see Anna's fairly open cleavage from a bird's perspective. That alone would have made Rachel feeling hot and bothered, but the second finding was even more revealing.

She could see a strange shape between Anna's legs just as she had pressed her dress tightly against her skin. Rachel zoomed in the picture. She was shocked when she saw the zoomed-in picture. That strange shape was in fact a distinct camel toe between Anna's legs. It had been a warm day, so Anna's dress had draped her body tightly like a form-fitting bodysuit. And Rachel couldn't see any panty lines, which meant...

_...It meant she wasn't wearing any panties that day! I never took Anna such a daring person. Especially when the hem of that dress wasn't exactly long._

Once again Rachel cropped the picture to show only Anna and pressed Print. When she got up from her chair, she noticed her body had reacted to this new fact about Anna: she could feel a wet spot inside her panties. When the print job was ready, she took both printed pages with her to the bed. She lay on her back carefully looking the first image of her crush, and traced details of Anna's body with her finger. When she switched to look at the older image, her hand almost accidentally slipped inside her panties.

_Oh, Anna. My sexy Anna. Anna... ooo-o... my Anna... sexy... Anna... oooo... Anna... Anna! ANNA!_

* * *

Anna was kneeling on the head of Elsa's bed. She had discarded her skirt and was only wearing her garter belt. Their foreplay had been pretty intense, and Elsa had had a chance to lick different parts of Anna's body – except the part that she was waiting for enthusiastically, Anna's sweet peach. Soon she would have a chance to taste it for the first time.

Anna said she was ready to have her release and lowered herself on top of Elsa's face. When Elsa took hesitant first licks, it felt like heaven. She noticed Anna had felt it too because her whole body had jolted. Elsa couldn't believe she was sexually pleasuring her sister. She should have felt bad, shamed, disgusted, or something along those lines, but she felt none of those feelings. In fact, she was on cloud nine. And maybe it was Anna's taste in her mouth or this crazy situation, but she could almost feel her head spinning. Their foreplay had made her wet as well – almost as wet as Anna. Elsa hoped when she had given her sister the big O, she would return the favor.

"Right there, Elsa. Right there. Keep licking... oo... oo... faster."

She picked up speed as Anna had requested and licked her core, but also paid attention to the little nub above it.

"I'm almost there... almost there. Oo-o. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum... I'MGONNACUM!... OOO... ELSAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Anna's orgasm was powerful, and she slumped against Elsa's legs.

Hearing Anna scream her name in the peak of her climax had been very arousing. She couldn't wait to get her own release. She must've wet her sheets through her panties and trousers, but she didn't care about it now.

"How was it?" Elsa asked after a while.

"It was wonderful. The best I've ever had."

Anna got up on her knees and straddled Elsa. "Thank you, Elsa," she said and kissed her. "Mmm, peachy. I can't wait to try how you taste."

"Me neither," Elsa confessed when she kissed Anna one more time.

Then Anna started kissing Elsa's neck, which elicited faint moans from Elsa. When she reached the collar of Elsa's shirt, she lifted up the shirt and opened Elsa's bra to reveal two lovely breasts.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna play with these pillows for a while," Anna said and pressed her face against Elsa's 'pillows'.

When Anna started licking her areolae and nipples, Elsa couldn't help uttering a series of moans, "Anna-aa! Ooo!"

Elsa's pleasure was wonderful, but it was torture to wait Anna to kiss her cherry pie.

"Anna, could you...." begged Elsa and gestured to the lower part of her body with her eyes.

Anna smiled wickedly and said, "Of course. But only if you ask me to do it. Say 'I want you to fuck me, Anna.'"

Elsa was taken aback by Anna's shameless words. But on the other hand, Anna hadn't exactly been an innocent schoolgirl today, not in the slightest. Elsa wasn't used to such explicit talk. Even though Anna's dirty words had made her very wet, she wasn't comfortable saying them aloud.

Anna showed no mercy. She looked at her with a wicked smile and said, "I won't do it if you don't say it. What do you want me to do, Elsa?"

Elsa hated to say it out aloud. It would make all of this even more shameful than it already was.

"If you don't say it, I'll start putting on my clothes. Your choice, Elsa."

Anna was about it take her shirt and her bra from the bedpost, when Elsa finally said, "I... I want you to fuck me, Anna." Her face took the color of deep red after she had said the words.

"With pleasure, my dear sis," answered Anna with a grin and lowered Elsa's trousers and panties. She saw Elsa's short pubic hair glistening with wetness, and brushed it gently with her finger. Then she studied the wetness on her fingertips and said to Elsa teasingly, "My my, Elsa. Someone's been a naughty girl."

Anna's grin widened when she continued, "But I don't judge. I am a bit of a naughty girl myself. And..." She took her finger into her mouth and swallowed, "...I happen to like naughty girls. They make me so horny." Then she kissed Elsa and put her fingers inside Elsa's love hole. Elsa felt a shudder and her head fell backwards. Anna took advantage of the situation and sucked Elsa's neck while she started moving her fingers inside of her sister.

Elsa felt she was getting closer to her climax with each thrust of Anna's hand. She was about to close her eyes when Anna suddenly pulled out her fingers. Elsa's pussy sounded like a swamp when you pull out your foot. She gave a questioning look at Anna, who didn't mind Elsa's confused eyes, but placed herself entirely between Elsa's legs. When she felt the touch of Anna's tongue, she had to close her eyes – the pleasure was so intense that she felt as if she was high on something. Anna's delicate touch would drive her over the edge soon. Then she heard a loud bang which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?" Anna wondered between her legs without stopping her meticulous task.

"That loud bang."

Anna stopped and stared at her. Her face was wet below her mouth. "I didn't hear any bangs." Then she took a mischievous expression. "Maybe there was banging in your head. It's not entirely impossible considering the situation. My oral skills aren't praised for nothing."

"No. I definitely heard it coming outside my head. And–"

Elsa vision became blurry. "Anna! What is happening! Everything is blurry!"

"Elsa, calm down. Elsa..."

"Anna! An–"

Elsa opened her eyes and saw nothing at first. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she recognized the familiar hospital room that was her room. Anna was nowhere to be found. She heard faint noises coming from the corridor.

"Moron! You must've woken up the whole ward."

"I'm terribly sorry! It was an accident. My hand just slipped and–"

"Enough! Just clean this up now and continue your round."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am."

 _Just a dream_ , Elsa thought. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. Maybe both.

_Even my own subconscious has turned against me._

She thought she should continue her sleep, but the memories of her wet dream had cast out the possibility of getting any sleep anytime soon. She could still feel the concrete evidence of her dream inside her soaked panties.

_I was so close._

Elsa closed her eyes, and immediately the memory of seductress Anna came back to her. She could feel a new batch of wetness inside her panties. It was almost too much to bear.

_I must stop thinking about Anna in that way. I must. I must..._

But her extremely turned-on state and her arousing dream denied her reasoning, and she started rubbing her lower lips while thinking about Anna wearing her sexy uniform.

_I'm so sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry, Anna. Anna. Anna-aa. Anna-aaa... oo-o... Anna-aaa._

Elsa was painfully aware she shouldn't masturbate and think about her little sister, but she couldn't help it. The fire between her legs needed to be tamed, or it would consume her completely. She dipped in her middle finger and felt a warm sensation taking over her whole body. While her mental image about Anna became less clothed, she increased her pace.

The sound of her bed's back and forth motion could be heard from outside of her room if someone had been outside the room door, but she didn't care about it. She started getting closer to the edge by each stroke. When her nude imaginary Anna was between her legs, staring at her and preparing to taste her pink lips, she knew her climax was only seconds away. When the tip of Anna's tongue hit her sensitive core, she uttered Anna's name louder than she had intended to. Her orgasm was so intense and long that she almost passed out.

When the shock waves finally began to fade away, she realized what she had done, and her pleasure was quickly replaced with guilt, shame, and remorse.

_How could I had done such a unspeakable thing while dreaming about my sweet little sister. I am really a monster in a human form._

She vaguely remembered the moment of her climax.

_Did I scream Anna's name out loud?_

Then she realized that her bed was not exactly silent, because it made a noise every time she changed her position. It must have made a helluva noise when she was masturbating fiercely.

_Oh god, if anyone from the staff who knew Anna is my sister had heard the noise of my bed or my cries of ecstasy, they would certainly put two and two together and inform the authorities! That would certainly earn me a one-way ticket to the psychiatric ward. Oh shit! Oh crap! Oh fuck!_

Elsa's trip to self-pity land finally ended when she started to drift to uneasy sleep exhausted by her night-time activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know some of you probably realized porn star Anna was Elsa's dream all along. If you did, how did you realize it and when?


	14. Collisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medium angst warning.
> 
> There's one comment in this chapter that almost feels like breaking 4th wall. See if you can find it :)

Rachel had a morning shift. She knew Anna had too, and she wanted keep from seeing her. She didn't know what she would do if she had to face Anna after what had happened yesterday. But it would be hard to avoid Anna because they worked at the same ward. It was almost inevitable that they would see each other at some point, sooner or later.  
  
Rachel was in the nurse's room getting herself a morning coffee when she spotted Anna. Her mentor wasn't wearing her uniform, so she probably was heading toward the locker room. Rachel quickly stooped so that Anna couldn't see her through the window. Luckily no one else was in the room at that moment, otherwise her behavior would have been hard to explain.  
  
 _I hope she didn't see me. But I can't avoid her forever. Tonight I am going to think this through and decide what I'll say to her._  
  
After a while Rachel raised her head to look through the window. Anna just entered an elevator. When she couldn't see her anymore, she stood up feeling embarrassed by her juvenile behavior.  
  
 _I feel like a five-year-old playing hide and seek._

* * *

While she was doing her round later that morning, she saw Anna at the end of the corridor. She was carrying a meal tray and walking toward Rachel, but she hadn't noticed her. Rachel quickly turned into a crossing corridor. Before Anna reached the point where she could see her, Rachel opened the closest door and stepped in. It was an emergency exit door.  
  
She decided to wait a minute. During that time Anna should be out of sight. When Rachel had waited a minute and a half, she tried to open the door, but nothing happened.  
  
 _You gotta be kidding me!_  
  
Then she realized her own stupidity. She had used the emergency exit and the door was locked from inside the stairway. Rachel sighed and pressed the top of her head against the door.  
  
 _Do I have to embarrass myself over and over again? The only good thing is the fact that Anna didn't see me this time._  
  
She tried the emergency exit door of the lower floor, which surprisingly was open. When she had climbed the stairs to her original floor, she headed toward the hospital pharmacy, which was around the corner. It was her turn to take care of the drug trolley, but she had walked past the pharmacy when she had been busy ignoring Anna.  
  
 _I should walk faster. My shift has already started, and I don't want the charge nurse to get the image that I have been slacking off.  
  
_ As she walked around the corner, she knocked her head with somebody. Just before everything went black, she heard a familiar voice calling her. _  
_

* * *

_Ow, my head hurts!  
  
And there's a faint buzzing sound in my ears. I wonder if anybody else can hear it.  
  
Why is it so dark in here? Am I sleeping?  
_  
When Rachel opened her eyes, she felt dizzy. In that case it was a good thing that she was lying on the bed.  
  
"Rachel! Thank heavens you woke up!"  
  
Rachel was disoriented for a while but then she took a closer look at her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, and she could feel a bandage covering the top of her head. Anna and Chris were with her in the room. Chris was standing up and Anna was kneeling before her bed, her hands on the bed. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" asked Anna when she grabbed Rachel's hand.  
  
Her mind was blank for a while, but then she started remembering something.  
  
"I was just starting my shift. When I walked around the corner, I remember colliding with something or someone."  
  
Anna let out a small cry and said, "That was me. You bumped into me and hit your head against my shoulder. Then you fell down. I almost was able to catch you, but you hit your head on the floor nevertheless. It was painful to look at. I was sick with worry until you woke up. I'm so sorry, Rachel." _  
  
_Rachel looked at teary-eyed Anna and stroked her cheek, "Hey, there's nothing to apologize for. It was an accident. In fact, I should have paid more attention."  
  
"How can you say that? It was completely my fault! I didn't look where I was going."  
  
"No, don't blame yourself, Anna. It was an accident and no one is to blame."  
  
Chris had been in the background, silently watching this emotional scene until now.  
  
"I can honestly say that I'm as glad as Anna now that you have woken up now, Rachel. You did scare us.  
  
"But before I forget, there are some questions I want to ask you. Please answer to them as well as you can. Okay?"  
  
Rachel was confused. "O-okay..."  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"Um... Why are you asking something so silly?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just answer the question."  
  
"Your name is Chris, of course."  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
Rachel was a bit amused by these weird questions until she realized, "Oh, you want to test if my memory is working, I see."  
  
When Rachel was able to give correct answers to each question, Anna and Chris were relieved. Anna explained the situation to Rachel, "Since you suffered a nasty blow to the head, the doctors probably want perform some tests just to be on the safe side. But it seems there's nothing wrong with your short-term and long-term memory. That's a relief. But you probably feel a little bit dizzy after your accident, so you should stay in bed" _  
  
_"Can you give me an estimate how long they are going to keep me here? When can I go home?"  
  
Anna was unsure, "Well... they are probably going to keep you here on the watch for a while. I can't say how many days it will be--"  
  
"I'm guessing about a week in case they can't find anything out of ordinary and you are getting better. So far nothing points to serious damage, which is good news. But of course we can't be sure until they have taken all the tests," Chris finished what Anna had started.  
  
Then Chris started moving toward the door and said, "Do you guys need anything? I can get you anything, just name it."  
  
"Something to drink, perhaps. Apple juice, maybe," requested Rachel.  
  
"Okay. How about you Anna?"  
  
"I don't need anything. Thanks for asking."  
  
"You stay here, right?" asked Chris from Anna.  
  
Anna nodded.  
  
"I'll get you your drink, Rachel, and then I think I'm gonna return to my work. But I promise to check on you every now and then. I wish I could stay with you longer, but unfortunately I have to go. Anna called me to cover for you and her after the accident, so at least one of us should get some work done today. Why is it that every time when I get a chance to spend time with you it is cut short because of some work duty?"  
 _  
_"Yeah, that's a funny thing," Anna commented.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to come here on your day off," Rachel apologized.  
  
"Nah, forget it. Of course I'll help you in every way I can. It's not like you planned this all along. That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Right. Thank you, Chris."  
  
"Thanks, Chris. I owe you a big one," Anna thanked as well.  
  
"See you later, guys."  
  
"Yeah, see you." _  
  
_Then Rachel returned her attention to Anna who was still kneeling beside her bed, smiling at her sweetly until her expression turned into a pained one.  
  
"Ow, my feet are killing me. I have to stand up and stretch them."  
  
Anna stood up and shook her legs, one by one, to get the blood flowing again.  
  
"Have you been here the whole time after the accident?"  
  
"Of course. I was so worried. All head injury cases are individual. Because you lost your consciousness, it was impossible to foresee what the consequences are. But at least there's nothing wrong with your memory, and that's a good sign," answered Anna with a small smile and continued. "But it sure looked bad. I was terrified when I saw you lying on the floor with an open wound on your head and..."  
  
Rachel was speechless. She hadn't realized her situation had been so serious, and she briefly glanced at Anna. She was looking down with a numb look on her face. _  
  
She is probably reliving the whole thing. Oh, my dear Anna.  
  
_ "...I didn't even remember calling for help, but after a short while other people came running toward us. I was scared to let you go, so they practically had to forcefully tear me away from you to get you on the stretcher..."  
  
By that point of Anna's story, Rachel was almost moved to tears.  
 _  
_"Then it's just a blur for a while. When I was waiting for you to wake up, I called Chris and asked him to come here and keep me company, maybe even cover for me if necessary. After what felt like days but was actually an hour, you woke up."  
  
Rachel had an enormous lump in her throat. When Anna finally raised her look at Rachel, the latter was unable to stop her emotions from showing and sobbed, "Anna, I... I... I..." Then tears took over Rachel and she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Anna moved beside her and hugged her saying, "I know, sweetie, I know."  
 _  
I love you_

* * *

Chris came back with Rachel's drink. They chatted for a while until Chris informed Anna that the charge nurse wanted to have a talk with her about the situation with Rachel and her work shift schedule if she wasn't too shaken up after her experience.  
  
"Well, guess I need to go and see her, but I'll come back shortly after, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Anna left, Chris was about to leave as well. Other nurses were already looking after Rachel, so Chris's presence wasn't necessary, but Rachel stopped him saying, "Can I ask you something if you aren't in too much a hurry?"  
  
Chris looked at his watch. "Well... I have a moment until I absolutely have to go? Sure, go ahead."  
  
"How did you and Anna meet? You two seem like old friends to me."  
  
Chris smiled and answered.  
  
"It was the last year in nursing school. I had seen her several times during our classes, but it was one group assignment which I think is the starting point of our friendship. We found out that we have the same kind of sense of humor, which the other members of the group didn't share. We almost got kicked out of the project because of our witty remarks. Since then we spent lots of time together outside the school as well. Why did you want to know?"  
  
"No reason. Anna just never mentioned it, that's all."  
  
"I see. Then after nursing school we ended up doing our training here. We both were glad to be at the same hospital even though we had to tone down our weird sense of humor and antics. The staff here may not be as understanding as our teachers in the nursing school."  
  
"Yeah, I can totally understand that. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"That was nothing. Do you want me to keep you company until Anna comes back?"  
  
"No, you don't need to stay. Thank you for your offer anyway."  
  
"No biggie. I'm gonna go now. I'll probably visit you once or twice until the end of the day."  
  
"Thank you, Chris. I'm glad to consider you my friend."  
  
"Likewise, kiddo," said Chris and pointed at Rachel with his finger gun.

* * *

After Chris had left, one nurse came in and informed Rachel that they were ready to perform some tests soon.  
  
Anna came back when the nurse was leaving the room.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts, but otherwise I feel fine."  
  
"Good. I was just thinking about something. Because you have to stay here in the hospital for several days, do you want me to inform someone so that they can visit you? Your family members perhaps? You could have called them yourself but unfortunately your phone broke when you fell down."  
  
 _My phone! I'm glad my photos were backed up automatically to the cloud. I hope the SD card still works even if the phone doesn't because that's where I keep my important stuff. And the most important photos I already printed yesterday._  
  
Then Rachel remembered Anna's photos and what she had been doing with them late in the evening. The shame colored her cheeks, especially when she was talking to the very person who had triggered her erotic session. Rachel turned her face from Anna and said, "I have to think about that later when my head doesn't hurt so bad. My mom, perhaps. I'll tell you later."  
  
But despite her embarrassment she turned to look at Anna when she said, "But when you are here, I really don't need anybody else."  
  
Anna looked at her with loving eyes. "Thank you, Rachel. Your sweet words mean so much to me after everything that happened today."  
  
Rachel would have liked to say more, but she was interrupted when the earlier nurse came in and started preparing her for medical tests. Anna asked how long it would take. When she was informed they would take about thirty minutes, she said to Rachel that she would come back to see her after her meal delivery round. She expected it to last almost the same amount of time.

* * *

"Good morning, Elsa. Rise and shine. It's time for your breakfast."  
  
When she heard Anna's angelic voice, last night's events came back to her with the force of the thousand-pound gorilla. Even after sleep she was still an emotional mess. She wasn't sure if she could ever look at Anna's face again without feeling enormous amount of guilt, so Elsa made sure her back was facing Anna.  
  
"I'm not hungry right now."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself. But I'll leave the tray here in case you get hungry later. You can ask somebody to feed you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Anna was surprised that Elsa wasn't too chatty this morning, but on rare occasions she had witnessed the grumpier side of Elsa.  
  
"Man, your hair is really messy. Did you have nightmares last night?"  
  
 _Oh, Anna, nothing could be further from the truth_ , Elsa thought, but she said instead, "I can't remember."  
  
"When I have nightmares I usually wake up with a sweaty forehead and a damp pillow. And my hair is always such a mess. Maybe I should check your pillow just in case."  
  
"My pillow is fine!" Elsa said a bit angrier than what she had intended.

Anna was taken aback by Elsa's sudden outburst and raised her hands in the air as a gesture of obeying Elsa's wishes. "Okay, okay, sheesh. Fine, I won't touch your pillow.” 

Then she turned her attention to Elsa's hair. 

"But maybe I'll just brush your hair. It looks a half-melted snowball," Anna said chuckling and started to search Elsa's bedside table for a hairbrush. 

Elsa's guilt and forbidden feelings, Anna's well-intentioned attention, uneasy rest, her sticky bedsheets and panties, the painfully bright sunlight, the sound of Anna's sandals, and the greasy smell of her breakfast. This all was too much to handle for Elsa at once, so she sat up suddenly and spat, "Stop that and just leave me alone!"  
  
Elsa had always been kind to Anna after their parents died. That one fight last week was nothing compared to this hostile Elsa. So it was no wonder that Anna's mouth hung open. She clearly couldn't believe her ears.  
  
Elsa had turned her face away from Anna, but Anna tried to touch Elsa's shoulder to get her to look at her and tell her what was wrong. Elsa shook her hand away by force.  
  
"Don't... touch me. Just go away. Please," said frustrated Elsa.  
  
Anna looked confused, sad, and hurt by Elsa's words, so she pulled back and said weakly, "I'll come back later. Okay? I hope you are feeling better by then."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't." Elsa's voice was cold and it concealed her frustration and anxiety  
  
"..."  
  
Anna tried to say something on the brink of tears, but nothing come out, so she turned around and shambled out of Elsa's room.  
  
When Anna was out of earshot, Elsa couldn't take it anymore, and she let her emotions out, crying like a baby and smothering her wails into her pillow.  
  
 _I'm so sorry, Anna. I love you more than life itself, but I couldn't take your presence any longer after last night. I'll try to get over this, I have to. I don't blame you for hating me, Anna. I hate myself too._

* * *

The room door was open, so Rachel could see Anna walking pass her room. She looked like she didn't know where she was going.  
  
"Anna?" Rachel called her. When Anna came in with a vacant look on her face and tears in her eyes, Rachel asked, "Has something happened?"  
  
Anna sat down on the couch and didn't say anything. Rachel was worried and decided to move next to her even though her head hurt and she felt slightly dizzy. When she put her arm around Anna, the redhead looked down and sniffed, "It was Elsa."

"Did something happen between you and Elsa?"  
  
"I can't believe the coldness in Elsa's voice. I have never seen or heard her like that. It's like she hates me for something I have done. But I haven't done anything. I brought breakfast for her and offered to brush her hair, but she just told me not to touch her and stay away. I don't know what's wrong with her," said Anna and burst into tears.  
  
Rachel held Anna close, bringing her head against her own shoulder and brushed her arm in a comforting way. She hated seeing her love like this. She wondered what had made Elsa react like that. From what she understood, Anna and Elsa had a very close and loving relationship. Even Anna had told her so. Sure, Elsa had been quite cold to her, but her own sister was a different matter.  
  
She hadn't noticed it because she had been too immersed in her own thoughts, but Anna's sniffing had stopped. When she moved her head and looked at her, she noticed Anna had fallen asleep. A faint sound of exhale, and the sensation of a light breeze against her shirt made Rachel smile. There she was; her angel, her love, her Anna sleeping against her shoulder after a very emotional morning. It was no wonder she had fallen asleep so fast. All the events that had happened before noon must have been very tiring. She put a lock of hair behind Anna's ear and kissed her hair.  
  
 _Sweet dreams, my angel. I wouldn't do anything like that to you. I love you too much._

* * *

"Hello, how are we doing today? It's lunch time already."  
  
A voice of an unfamiliar nurse woke up Elsa. She hadn't realized it, but she had drifted off to sleep after bawling her eyes out. Her eyes were puffy and her throat felt sore, but she tried to sound normal when she replied to the nurse without opening her eyes, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry today."  
  
"Tsk-tsk, I see you haven't touched your breakfast either. Are you not feeling well, or is something bothering you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just don't have much appetite today."  
  
Elsa started to get annoyed. She wasn't in the mood for discussion about her appetite or her problems. She hoped the nurse would take a hint and stop bothering her.  
  
"You say so, honey, but I can see that your eyes are puffy and you sound like something has upset you. You don't seem too 'fine' to me."  
  
Elsa's eyes shot open. She hadn't realized it but the nurse had moved to the other side of her bed and was staring at her right now. The nurse in question was an attractive brunette. Elsa changed her position, turning her back to the nurse, and said, "Leave me alone and mind your own business!"  
  
But the nurse was persistent and moved to the other side of the bed, once again facing Elsa.  
  
"Nope, not gonna happen. You skipped one meal and that's fine. But you're not going to skip two meals if I have anything to say about that matter. It's time to give up your moping and get ready to eat something."  
  
Elsa had to look at the nurse for the second time to see if she was serious. If she was joking, she was hiding it very well. Elsa was still determined to send her away, but her stomach betrayed her by rumbling at the worst possible moment.  
  
She hated to confess it, but actually she was a bit hungry after skipping her breakfast.  
  
"Fine," Elsa finally said and sighed.  
  
 _I guess emotional breakdowns consume a lot of energy._  
  
As the nurse was feeding Elsa, she had introduced herself as Katie and told her some gossip about the hospital staff Elsa didn't know. She had to admit she didn't mind listening to her, and it seemed Katie wasn't as bad as she had first appeared.  
  
When her meal was over and Katie was putting away utensils and food containers, she asked, "So, would you like to share with me what is bothering you?"  
  
Elsa's initial reaction was to reveal nothing, but because Katie's behavior had become less sassy and more emphatic lately, she changed her mind.  
  
"This morning I had a fight with Anna, my sister."  
  
"Oh, why did you have the fight?"  
  
Elsa obviously couldn't tell her that her lust for Anna and its aftermath had caused their fight.  
  
"Actually it wasn't a fight. It's just that I was frustrated, and there were too many bad and confusing feelings in my head at once, and I just spat at her even though she hadn't done anything."  
  
"Well, I think all sisters or brothers have similar experiences. Sometimes you just spit at them because they happen to be in the vicinity. And afterward you'll feel terribly sorry. But it never causes permanent damage.  
  
"Every sibling relationship has its share of patterns, where you hurt your sibling, you feel sorry and apologize, and they forgive you. That's the beauty of those relationships. Nothing is too bad that you can't apologize for it later. Believe me, I have done my share of hurting – and that's not something I'm proud of. But every time my twin sister has forgiven me after I have apologized to her. And being forgiven is the best feeling in the world."  
  
 _It's easy for you to say, you don't have incestuous feelings for your sister. I'm sure Anna will never forgive me. But maybe I should at least apologize for acting like a fool this morning._  
  
"I'm sure you guys can make up too," encouraged Katie.  
  
"I guess so. I should probably go see her and apologize. I would hate if she thought it was her fault somehow, when it was only my fault all along."  
  
"Apologizing is always a good idea. But promise me one thing. Don't judge yourself too hard and keep your bad feelings inside too long in the future. Speak to someone, it usually helps. I can listen to you again if you want."  
  
Elsa considered her offer. "Yeah. Thanks for listening to my worries."  
                       
"Not a problem, sweetie," replied Katie and touched the tip of Elsa's nose with her finger. "What I wouldn't do for a cutie like you," said Katie.  
  
Elsa felt her cheeks redden and thought, _Honey, sweetie, cutie. Touching my nose. Is she flirting with me or was she just being overly friendly? I am not sure. Only time will tell, I guess. But I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a flirty type. She looks like one._  
  
Katie left the room saying, "Remember what I said, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then Elsa thought about what she had talked with Katie.  
  
 _I have to find Anna and apologize to her._

* * *

Rachel had watched sleeping Anna for a while. Once or twice she almost had drifted off as well while watching her, but she wanted to stay awake. She hadn't had a chance to study Anna's lovely features in close proximity before. The door to her room was open, and she had thought about closing it, but she didn't want to leave Anna. Feeling her warmth against her side was a wonderful feeling.  
  
When she heard footsteps from the door, she turned to look at the person making that sound. It was Elsa. At first she had thought about greeting her, but something in her eyes chilled her blood. For a short while Elsa's eyes looked venomous, violent even, like the eyes of a predator before their attack. But then she turned around and disappeared quickly. Rachel didn't know until now that she had been holding her breath, and she exhaled. Also, her heart was beating faster than normal because of the adrenaline in her blood.  
  
Rachel didn't know if that experience a moment ago had really happened or if she was hallucinating because she had suffered a blow to her brain. But if that had actually happened, she couldn't think of any reason for Elsa's reaction.  
  
 _Why would she be angry at me? Was it because I had called her and Anna lovebirds? But I already apologized for it. Or is it because of Anna? But why would she be angry at me in that case. Unless... she has an overprotective big sister complex. That's one explanation. Or maybe there's something seriously wrong with her. She did make Anna cry today. Maybe she's a headcase._  
  
Rachel couldn't think of any other explanation for Elsa's behavior when she heard footsteps again.  
  
 _I hope she doesn't come back to finish me off. Oh, crap! You never know about psychopaths. I should have locked the door after she left._  
  
But it wasn't Elsa, it was Chris. He saw Rachel's face and said, "What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost."  
  
Rachel sighed with relief.  
  
"Nothing... Forget it. I was just spooked because I suddenly heard footsteps."  
  
Chris was half confused, half amused by Rachel's reaction.  
  
"How are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm fine if you don't count a light headache."  
  
"Good. Shouldn't you be in your bed?"  
  
"Probably, but Anna looked pretty shaken up when she came in, so I just had to comfort her. If I understood correctly, Elsa had said pretty bad things to her."  
  
"Oh. But at least she looks peaceful now."  
  
Rachel turned her head to look at Anna, smiled, and said, "Yeah, she does." Then turned her attention back to Chris. "Oh, could you bring us a blanket. Air conditioning is set to a little bit too cold. I can't move because I don't want her to wake up."  
  
"Sure thing," said Chris and checked the linen cabinet. "It looks like... this is temporary out of blankets. I'll get you one from the linen storage room."  
  
"Thanks, Chris."  
  
Just when Chris was about to leave the room, he turned around and said, "You should tell her, by the way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Well, she's my dear friend and--"  
  
"No, you know exactly what I mean."  
  
Rachel hung her head and confessed in quiet voice, "Yes, I do."  
  
Then she looked at Chris with a confused expression on her face and asked, "But how did you know?"  
  
"Anna may be blind, but I am not. I recognize a look of genuine love when I see one."  
  
"Oh, am I really that easy to read?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," Rachel said a bit disappointed.  
  
"You know, there was a time when I wished Anna would look at me the way you look at her now. But that time never came," Chris said with a hint of melancholy in his voice and smile.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. I realized ages ago that we were not meant to be. I'm really happy just to spend time with her as her friend. She really is a wonderful person."  
  
Rachel gazed at Anna lovingly, and agreed, "Yes, she is."  
  
Then she realized something and looked back at Chris with a worried expression on her face, "But what if she doesn't love me back? What if she shuns me after she finds out my true feelings for her?"  
  
"I have seen the way she looks at you. And I can tell you it is a very affectionate look."  
  
"But what if it is just a look between very close friends and nothing more? What if you are wrong and you had interpreted the whole thing wrong? What if she hates me afterward?"  
  
"Well, I am not Anna, so I can't be 100% sure. But I think I know Anna, and she would never shun you even if she doesn't love you the way you love her."  
  
Rachel looked thoughtful, so Chris said one more thing before he left the room for real, "But be it Indiana Jones or matters of the heart, there's a time you just have to take a leap of faith."  
  
When Rachel watched Chris as he walked out of the room, she pondered his words carefully.  
  
 _A leap of faith? But that's the part that scares me the most. On the other hand, if I don't tell Anna how I feel, she might never know my true feelings._  
  
 _I have to do it, but I don't wanna say it bluntly. I want it to be special for both of us... well, considering Anna feels the same way._  
  
Rachel kissed Anna's hair and thought, _Oh, Anna, my love. If only you would know how much I love you – and love me back._  
  
A few seconds later Anna let out a snore and a small amount of drool dropped from Anna's mouth on Rachel's shirt.  
  
Rachel was barely able to contain her laughter when she saw Anna doing something very unladylike.  
  
 _That's my Anna, all right. I hope this is a good omen,_ Rachel thought as she carefully stroked Anna's hair, not wanting to wake her.


	15. Freaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Heavy angst warning.
> 
> Beta reader: Snowstorm Thirteen.

As Elsa returned to her room and sat on the couch, she recalled what had just happened.  
  
 _Did I just think about beating the crap out of Rachel? And because of what? Because she clearly has feelings for Anna? Because her feelings for Anna are normal instead of my unnatural feelings? Because I want to be the object of Anna's love in every possible way? Because I don't want anybody else to love Anna? Because I don't want Anna to love anybody else? Because I am slightly crazy?_  
  
 _There's a line between normal kind of jealousy and psychotic kind of jealousy. And today I was so close to crossing that line. Oh god! I can't start beating people because I think they look at Anna the wrong way. I'm glad nothing happened. I'm not sure if it was the rational part of my brain or the bandage on Rachel's head that stopped me, but I'm really glad it did. I wonder what has happened to her? It looked like she might have hit her head._  
  
 _I don't even know if Anna loves me the same way I love her. And why would she love me? My love for her is sick and unnatural. My practically perfect sister wouldn't have such feelings. I should be happy for Anna and let her go like I promised last week when we had the karaoke night. Would I be a loser who eats her own words?_

* * *

  
It was evening until Anna finally woke up. She was surprised to find sleeping Rachel next to her on the couch. When she stood up to stretch her limbs, Rachel opened her eyes.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to rest and stay in your bed?" Anna wondered.  
  
"Well, you did, but you looked so sad and desperate that I wanted to console you."  
  
"That's very considerate of you," Anna thanked and smiled. Then she took a stern look and said, "But now that I feel better you are going to rest like you should have done all along."  
  
Rachel showed a pouting face to Anna but obeyed her command and got back to her bed.  
  
"I'm happy you're feeling better now. Have you thought why Elsa acted the way she did?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I haven't had time to give much thought about it. But I can't think of any good reason why she acted like that. There must be an logical explanation for her behavior. I have to talk with her today or tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Rachel looking worried. As fast as Rachel had said those words she regretted them.  
  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't it be safe? Is there something you're not telling me?" Anna asked looking at Rachel very sternly.  
  
Rachel had thought about keeping her encounter with Elsa a secret, but because she had blurted it out, she had no other choice but to confess under Anna's stern gaze.  
  
"Um... This may be just my imagination after a blow to the head, but I when you had fallen asleep, Elsa walked past the door and looked at me very intensively - just like you did a few seconds ago. But her look was different, it looked angry. I know it sounds crazy but for a moment I thought she would attack me. Then she suddenly walked away. But as I said, all of this may have been only in my head."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Elsa at all. But whether you were hallucinating or Elsa really acted that way, they both are very worrying matters. Have you experienced anything else out of ordinary? Visual or auditory hallucinations?" asked worried Anna.  
  
"No, everything else has been perfectly normal."  
  
Anna scratched her head and said, "Okay. I definitely have to ask Elsa about that. I too want to know if that really happened."  
  
"Um, has Elsa had periods of depression or strange behaviour other than the one you told me about a few days ago?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. She may have been grumpier than usual sometimes, but nothing else," Anna answered.  
  
"You know what, Rachel? It has been a crazy day. Probably the craziest day in my life. There are too many emotions and questions in my head right now. I think I need to go home and rest properly in my own bed before I can think about this situation with Elsa. I'll come back tomorrow morning to speak with her and visit you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rachel was not too happy to let Anna go, but she understood that all of this had overwhelmed her, which was hardly a surprise.  
  
"By the way, Rachel, if you have to spend many days here in the hospital, you are probably going to need clean clothes. Would you want me to get them for you?"  
  
 _No! Absolutely not! I can't let her see my home. I have to clean up_ _the_ _apartment_ _before anyone can visit there._  
  
 _And those pictures of her on the wall! They would have been perfectly innocent pictures of close friends if I hadn't zoomed in and cropped the other photo. Oh no! Even that 1:1 scale poster of Anna I had considered making in the photography shop would have been easier to explain. Shit! What am I going to say to her? I can't reveal my freaki_ _sh_ _way_ _s_ _to her_ _. Not now when we just started getting close to each other._  
  
"Um, let's hear what doctors say first. It may be possible that I don't have to spend so many nights here in the hospital."  
  
Anna gave her a skeptical look but obeyed her wishes nevertheless. "Well, if that's what you think, I won't try to argue with you. But I doubt you're going to be released from hospital soon. Anyway, I'm leaving now. Chris will check on you later. See you tomorrow, Rachel. I hope you're improving at a steady pace."  
  
"Thanks. See you."  
  
 _I bought time, but what is going to be my excuse tomorrow?_

* * *

  
Elsa felt like shit. She had deliberately hurt her sister's feelings even though Anna had done nothing wrong. On her way to apologize her, she had thought about beating the crap out of person who was probably comforting her. And because of her actions her sister had needed comfort in the first place.  
  
"Hey, I decided to check on you just in case and ask--"  
  
Elsa recognized Katie's voice even though she wasn't looking at her.  
  
"Wow, you look like crap," Katie said bluntly.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for the compliment."  
  
"But I thought you went to apologize to your sister."  
  
"I did but I never had a chance to do that."  
  
"Why? Did you have a fight with her again?"  
  
"No. I didn't want to wake her up."  
  
"Okay. But maybe you can speak with her when she's awake."  
  
"She was with someone."  
  
"Oh. So, is this person someone who you don't like?"  
  
"Why do you ask something like that?"  
  
"I accidentally saw you when I was doing my round. On your way back to your room, you looked furious. Did it have anything to do with the other woman, or didn't you know your sister was a lesbian?"  
  
Elsa stood up and retorted, "Hey! I never said she was a lesbian."  
  
"Well, they did look pretty close if you ask me. And the other woman was looking at her lovingly, giving her soft touches. Of course there's a chance that I misunderstood the whole scene and they were just close friends, but it looked very affectionate. Those kind of looks and touches are often shared between lovers."  
  
Elsa breathed faster and thought, _Rachel did that? Lovers?_  
  
When she managed to steady her breathing, one important question popped into her head.  
  
"By the way, how do you know all of this? Have you been stalking me and Anna?"  
  
"No, I just saw you on my round. Actually I was surprised you didn't see me because I wasn't that far from you."  
  
"I don't believe you. In fact, stay the hell away from me and my sister," Elsa said and glared at her.  
  
Katie opened her mouth, but she closed it a moment later without saying anything and left the room.  
  
Elsa sighed and climbed into her bed. She had enough problems of her own without attention of a nutjob nurse.

* * *

  
Anna didn't sleep too well because she had nightmares about the dramatic events that had happened within the last 24 hours. In her first nightmare she had collided with Rachel with more serious consequences. Rachel's head had been bleeding a lot, and Anna had tried to stop it with her hands. Other people had been running toward them, but it had felt like they were millions of miles away. After Rachel's successful surgery she and Chris had waited for Rachel to wake up. But it hadn't happened so soon this time. It had taken several days until she finally had woken up.  
  
At first Anna had been extremely happy, but they had realized something was wrong soon. Rachel had reacted like she hadn't known them. In fact, she hadn't wanted to see them and had wanted to speak only with her family. Anna had felt like her heart had shrank twenty per cent.  
  
Her another nightmare was about Elsa and her. When Elsa had pushed her away, Anna had reminded Elsa of her promise to look after her. But Elsa had cruelly laughed at her, bringing her close to tears.  
  
"Boo hoo, big baby," she had said with a smirk on her face. "Didn't you know that promises are meant to be broken?"  
  
"They are not!" she had retorted, but her voice had sounded strange, like a voice of a child. But it had been her voice all the same, only twenty years ago.  
  
When Elsa had gotten off of her bed, she had seemed gigantic. Or it might have been just Anna's perspective, as she had crawled begging Elsa not to leave her. Elsa had just laughed never looking back as her hospital clothes had magically transformed into a blue dress suit when she had left the hospital room. She had linked her arm with another female figure.  
  
Elsa's female friend had turned her head to look at Anna. She had been smiling self-righteously before she had puckered her glossy red lips to send a mocking air kiss into Anna's direction. Her sense of fashion had been from the 60's, because she had been wearing high heels, thin black stockings, a black dress with small white dots, and a red shirt with small black dots. Anna hadn't been able to see her face, but her raven black hair had swayed when she had turned her head and disappeared together with Elsa, laughing at poor Anna.  
  
"Elsa, come back! Elsa! Don't leave me!" Anna had cried among her tears.  
  
Maybe it was for the better that Anna didn't remember her nightmares when she woke up. She only remembered what she had felt during those nightmares, deep sadness and desperation. Even after decent amount of sleep last night she felt tired.

* * *

  
Anna stormed in Elsa's room and said angrily, "I demand to know what is wrong with you. Your behavior was totally unlike you yesterday. Why did you push me away?"  
  
Elsa was out of bed because she had been planning to start her daily walk routing. Her sister had totally surprised her.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
She cast her eyes downward saying, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."  
  
"Then why did you do it? Was it me? Was it something I had done?" Anna wondered wanting an explanation from Elsa.  
  
Elsa closed her eyes in frustration and sighed.  
  
 _Oh, Anna. Don't... don't do that. Don't start blaming yourself so easily when you haven't done anything. Nothing at all. Or everything - depending how you see this whole issue. But this certainly isn't your fault._  
  
Elsa looked at her sister and said, "Anna. This is all my doing. Nothing is your fault, believe me."  
  
"Okay," said Anna until she realized, "but you didn't answer my question. Why did you do it then?"  
  
"I really wish I could give you an explanation, but I can't," answered Elsa. Her voice was sad and full of anguish.  
  
Anna started to get angry and poked her sister's chest with her finger. "What kind of a chickenshit answer is that? What are you not telling me?"  
  
Elsa felt like she had to choose between two ways to die, a poisonous gas or a deadly disease. Both will get you killed. The first one will kill you and everyone within the close vicinity instantly, and the other kills you by gnawing at your insides, but it may spare persons close to you even though it is likely to cause a great suffering for them too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Anna, but this is for the better. For both of us."  
  
Anna was furious. "The hell it is," she said and shoved Elsa against the wall more roughly than what she had intended.  
  
Elsa was surprised by Anna's unexpected reaction, but when her sister started begging her to tell the truth tears in her eyes, it was too much to handle for Elsa. She couldn't look at Anna's teary eyes without starting to cry as well, so she had to look down.  
  
Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and begged, "Can't you see I am hurting for your sake? And you obviously are hurting as well. Why don't you tell me that is the matter? Frankly, you are scaring me right now. Let me help you. But I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong with you. Let me share your burden, Elsa."  
  
Elsa could hear hurt and love in Anna's voice when she pleaded her to tell the truth. It was almost too much for her heart. She slid down her back against the wall until she was sitting on the floor, her head against her knees. Elsa could hear Anna as she imitated her and sat down on the floor in front of her. Anna took hold of Elsa's legs and spoke slowly in a quiet voice, looking at her even though she couldn't see Elsa's face.  
  
"I thought we were best friends, sisters, who kept no secrets. You said that yourself when you came home after your stay in a psychiatric ward for children..."  
  
Elsa felt like a shoal of piranhas were nibbling her insides.  
  
 _I'm sorry, Anna._  
  
"...You promised you would never turn me down ever again..."  
  
 _I'm sorry I broke my promise, Anna._  
  
"... When mom and dad died, you promised to look after me and never let me get hurt. But don't you see, _you_ are the one who is hurting me right now when you don't tell me what is wrong with you."  
  
Those last two sentences were like a dagger to Elsa's heart.  
  
"Anna... If I told you what is truly bothering me, our relationship could never be the same and you probably wouldn't wanna see me ever again."  
  
Anna forced Elsa to look at herself by lifting her head with her hand.  
  
"Elsa, I would never judge you or shut you out. That's just crazy. I am your sister and I love you forever no matter what. You can tell me anything. So, what is it? That terrible thing you thought you couldn't tell me?"  
  
Elsa felt like a prisoner in front of an execution squad. Blindfolded and ready for the final shots. With a few tears in her eyes she gave in. She moved her face closer to Anna's face and said, "This," just before she closed her eyes and kissed Anna's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yes, a cliffhanger. But that was exactly the right moment for it, don't you think?
> 
> When I had written this chapter, I realized there are similarities to a certain scene in a certain fandom-famous modern Elsanna fic. But as I was writing this, I couldn't even remember how that scene in that particular fic had happened. I had my own vision how this confession/revelation scene would happen, but of course there's a chance that my vision had unconsciously been influenced by r9kElsa Is Suffering.
> 
> Now that the cat is out of the bag, what do you think will happen next?


	16. Life after death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> It gets very emotional (read: angsty) here too. You have been warned. A few brief mentions to darker themes.
> 
> Beta reader: Snowstorm Thirteen.

As a few heavenly seconds passed that she had spent kissing Anna's lips, the reality finally hit Elsa.  
  
_What have I done!_  
  
As if all the air had left her body, she fell down to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.  


* * *

Anna had been paralyzed ever since she had felt Elsa's lips against her own. Elsa's cries seemed to come from millions of miles away. Finally her brain registered the sounds, and she looked the source of those sounds. Her sister was lying on the floor and crying bitter tears of shame and self-loathing.  
  
Anna touched her lips as if to ensure that what just had happened, had happened for real – it's wasn't just a crazy sleep deprived dream of hers. She could taste Elsa's trademark, mint-flavored lip gloss on her lips. Slowly she began to realize what all of this commotion meant. Her sister had romantic feelings for her.  
  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
  
Elsa's voice was quiet, teary, and full of sadness when she answered, "I don't know. It started gradually, I guess. After mom and dad passed away I decided to take care of you as an older sister should. But it seems my feelings mutated somewhere along the line."  
  
"I see," Anna answered. Her voice was without any emotion.  
  
Both of them were silent for a while until Anna said, "Let's get off this cold floor."  
  
Anna walked to the couch and sat down, pulling her legs against her chin. Meanwhile Elsa slowly moved to her bed without looking at her. She took a similar fetal position and lay on her side.  
  
Minutes passed without either of them speaking a single word. It was unusual behavior for them because usually Anna couldn't last long before uttering some words. But right now she couldn't think of anything to say even though there were probably a million and one thoughts in her head. The silence had never felt so cold.  
  
Finally she broke the silence.  
  
"I don't know what to think of all of this. My mind feels empty and full of thoughts at the same time."  
  
"I'm sorry," Elsa said in a quiet lifeless voice.  
  
Anna's voice was sad when she said, "Is there anything else I should know of? More fantasies about me and you?"  
  
Elsa sighed and momentarily closed her eyes before opening them slowly. "Anna, don't... don't do this. Don't torture yourself. I have hurt you enough already."  
  
"Well, you started all of this by kissing me. It's not like I have any chance to avoid this now!" Anna spat at Elsa. "Because Pandora's box is already open, I want to get to the bottom of this. Tell me the truth, Elsa. Have you had sexual fantasies about me?"  


* * *

Elsa's pain could be seen from her face. She moved her arm to cover her face in order to stop her tears from falling even though she knew it probably was in vain. What felt like her last breath, she uttered faintly, "Yes," before bursting into tears for the second time.  
  
Among the tears she pleaded, "Please forgive me, Anna. I'm so sorry."  
  
She was sure Anna would walk away from her and never want to have anything to do with her.  


* * *

Anna felt like her spirit had left her body and she was floating in the air. Her sister had sexual fantasies about her. It was something you would never think of hearing.  
  
She couldn't think of anything else but 'Why, Elsa, why?' Then Anna started thinking all of their wonderful memories they had shared together . Did all of those beautiful memories go down the drain, forever smeared with Elsa's unnatural feelings? Or can they be salvaged somehow? If not, can they create new memories to replace the old ones? Anna didn't have answers to any of those questions now.  
  
Anna tried to recall if she had noticed a change in Elsa's feelings for her. Had she seen Elsa's affection changing from sisterly love to romantic love? She couldn't think of such of moments. Unless...  
  
_That lesbian porn video which featured that sexy nurse! Was she thinking about me when she watched that video? I should have realized it then._  
  
Then another thought caught her off guard.  
  
_Do I feel the same way for Elsa?_  
  
Anna was surprised and didn't know where that thought had come from although it was kind of a logical continuum of her earlier thoughts. She thought about their moments together and how she had felt toward Elsa.  
  
Their relationship had been very close, especially after their parents had died. They were as close as sisters can be, but Anna couldn't see them as anything more than affectionate sisters who loved each other very much. Although it may be uncommon that they lived together in their childhood home to this day. The next year would be the tenth year anniversary of their parents' death.  
  
_When you think about it, it's unusual that sisters live together so long without moving out to live with their life partners. Had Elsa started seeing us as romantic life partners instead of sisters at some point?_  
  
Then Anna remembered the joke she had told during their karaoke night. She had said she wouldn't mind having Elsa as her life partner.  
  
_But it was a joke! I hope Elsa realized that? Did she?_  
  
More events from that particular day flashed before Anna's eyes. She had helped to remove and put on Elsa's clothes, and she had helped Elsa to wash herself when they both were nude!  
  
Anna couldn't stop thinking about events that may have affected Elsa's feelings for her.  
  
_Sleeping in that small bed together! Rachel calling us lovebirds! Those overly affectionate pet names that were more appropriate for romantic partners! That flimsy summer dress I was wearing when I was practically shaking my booty in front of Elsa's eyes!_  
  
An awful thought came in Anna's mind.  
  
_Did I accidentally trigger Elsa's incestuous feelings?_  
  
Anna couldn't help feeling slightly guilty even though everything she had done, she had done unconsciously.  
  
Elsa's sniffing brought her back to this moment, and she turned to look at Elsa and her distraught state.  
  
_What happens to us after this? Can we get back our unique bond? Or do we keep distance like friends who used to know each other? How do I feel_ _toward_ _you after this? Do I love you any more?_  
  
It only took a few seconds until Anna realized what she felt toward Elsa, had always felt. Even though what Elsa was feeling was highly unusual and beyond normal sisterly feelings, she didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to cast her away like an old lottery ticket. No, Anna was anything but a coward. She wanted to fight. She wanted to fight for their love, their sisterly bond. She wanted to fight so that Elsa would get a chance to feel and give affection without feeling guilty and shamed.  
  
If these couple of minutes, when she had been aware for Elsa's true feelings, had been hard for her, she couldn't even dream of how painful they had been for Elsa. If she was to turn her back to Elsa now, there were no guarantees what she would do without her in her current state of mind. That thought scared her greatly. She might lose her forever. She had already lost her parents, she didn't want to lose Elsa – the only person she called family now. The only person she loved more than anything. The very person who needed her love more than ever now. It was her time to take care of Elsa.  
  
"Elsa?" Anna called softly. "It will take time, but we'll make it through somehow. Together. I'm sure of it."  
  
Elsa opened her eyes and wiped her nose. She clearly couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Anna? You... don't hate me?"  
  
"I am your sister and I love you forever no matter what. I said that earlier and I say it now. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
It was Elsa's turn to ask questions now.  
  
"But... But... what if I hurt you? What if I do something against your will? You have every right to walk away from me, and I think you should do it. For your sake," Elsa said heavy-heartedly.  
  
But Anna was unfaltering and said, "Elsa, you are my sister. You could never hurt me. And it is not a good time to start keeping distance now – or ever. You need someone to help you get through this."  
  
Elsa still kept asking, "How can you be so sure? What if my abnormal feelings don't go away with time? What if I'm like this, a freak of nature, a monster, for the rest of my life? What if I don't know how to love you the way I used to love you any more?" She was extremely distressed and close to tears at this point.  
  
Anna had heard and seen Elsa's distress, so she moved next to Elsa's bed and knelt before her. She took Elsa's free hand in hers and stroked Elsa's cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Oh, Elsa. Even if those feelings won't go away completely, I'm sure we 'll find a way to live with them somehow," reassured Anna looking directly at Elsa's sad eyes. Her warm smile spoke of her determination, and to make sure that Elsa knew she was serious and not afraid of her, she kissed her sister's forehead.  


* * *

Anna's love and understanding was too much for Elsa, so she burst into tears. Anna took her crying sister in her arms and stroked her back soothingly.  
  
"Oh, Anna. You're an angel, just too good to be real. I don't deserve you as my sister after all I have done."  
  
"Hush now. Hush."  
  
When Elsa calmed down Anna released her and said, "We obviously need to have a serious conversation about what we are going to do next. But that can wait for another day when we are less emotional and more rational. Okay?"  
  
Elsa just nodded.  
  
"Good. And the most important thing is that you don't have to be anxious or afraid of your feelings any more. Now that I know of them, I'm here to help you to deal with those feelings. I'm not going anywhere, Elsa, I want you to know that."  
  
Then Anna yawned and said, "But these two emotional days have tired me a great deal. I had nightmares last night and I feel like I didn't get enough sleep. Do you mind if I take a short nap on your couch? We can talk how we are going to proceed after my nap."  
  
Elsa shook her head. If Anna still wanted sleep in the same room as her, she surely didn't have anything against it.  
  
Anna took a comfortable position on the couch and after a few moments she was sound asleep.  
  
When Elsa looked at her unbelievably loving and trusting little sister, tears started forming in her eyes again. After her confession of unnatural love toward Anna, which would have sent most people running away from her, her sister had promised to understand and love her. And she even dared to sleep in the same room with her despite her abnormal feelings.  
  
She would have liked to tuck Anna in and kiss her forehead if she hadn't been so worn-out and scared to touch her.  
  
As she wiped tears from her eyes, Elsa thought what Anna had said about their situation and dealing with her feelings. Despite Anna's optimism, Elsa wasn't too convinced how this impossible situation would work out.  
  
_Oh, Anna, my dear little sister. I wish things were as simple as you make them sound. But I suspect this is going to be a painful and long road for both of us._  
  
Elsa felt empty and dead tired. She wasn't sure if she had enough energy to get out of her bed ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I wanna thank "Searching for a Perfect Day" Elsanna fanfic for introducing the idea of supportive Anna after Elsa's confession of incestuous feelings. You all should read that fic. It's a really wonderfully written modern au fic which is true to life.
> 
> I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to keep the focus on this emotional scene between Anna and Elsa without including other characters here. They'll get their share on next chapter, which will be published after 2-4 weeks. I need a short break to plan ahead my story.
> 
> Feel free to suggest some plot development if you want. I might use it if it fits my own vision, but I might mutate it for my own purposes as well ;)


	17. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I'm sorry about the long hiatus but I have had a lot of things in my mind - things like job hunting, preparing to leave the old job, starting the new job, Easter, movie festivals. I hope things will stabilize and I'm able to publish new chapters more regularly.
> 
> Beta reader: Snowstorm Thirteen. Thank you for your work once again.

When Katie walked past Elsa's room, she noticed Anna sleeping on the couch. It aroused her interest and she moved closer to the door. She could also see Elsa on the bed, her back turned toward Katie.

"So, it looks you guys manage to make up after all," Katie said when she walked in.

Then she moved to the side of the bed where she could see Elsa's face. She was staring at the wall and almost looked catatonic.

"I thought I asked you to stay away from me?" Elsa said in a quiet and emotionless voice.

"Um… you did. And I'll go if you want me to. But I don't get it. Shouldn't you be happier if you reconciled with Anna and got her back in your room?"

Elsa just kept looking straight forward.

"I should be hopeful, but all I can feel is a numb pain. Anna probably thinks it will go away with time, but right now I'm not sure if it ever stops."

"I don't understand."

It looked like Elsa didn't know what she had said until she turned to look at Katie. When she realized she had spoken something aloud, she said, "It's personal," and turned away again.

"Oh... okay."

Katie didn't want to be too privy, but on the other hand she would have liked to know what had happened.

"...Anna, it's not so easy...," mumbled Elsa.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Katie didn't know what Elsa was talking about or what was bothering her. She should have left her alone because Elsa clearly didn't want to talk about it, but she was worried about Elsa's condition. Something in the blonde beauty made her want to take care of her and make her feel better. She usually wasn't like this with her patients, but it seemed Elsa was a special case.

"I obviously don't know why are you so down, but can I try one thing to make you feel better?"

When she didn't get a negative answer from Elsa - or any answer at all in fact - she moved next to Elsa and put her hand on her cast.

"What would you say if I said you have the prettiest eyes in this hospital?"

Elsa's voice was unimpressed when she answered, "I would say you're lying."

Katie just smiled hesitantly.

"What would you say if I said you have the most beautiful hair in this hospital?"

Elsa kept a straight face although her voice was slightly more vivid when she answered, "You obviously haven't seen me in the morning when I wake up."

Katie didn't let Elsa's answers to affect her and she continued, "What would you say if I said you have the most beautiful lips in this hospital?"

Finally Elsa stopped staring at the wall and turned to look at Katie. She almost managed to keep a straight face when she answered, but she the corner of her mouth curled against her will.

"Are you trying to seduce me by any chance?"

"It depends. Is it working?"

"No."

"Liar," Katie replied and grinned. She stared at Elsa intensely and Elsa returned her stare.

After a moment of silence Katie spoke again.

"To be honest, I have been thinking about you ever since I met you here. Usually my patients are senior citizens or kids. So when someone so radiant passes my way, it's no wonder that I'm intrigued by you. I'm sorry if I gave you a wrong idea of my intentions earlier. I'm not a stalker, but I can't deny that I have paid extra attention to you."

Then after a short pause she continued, "To end this long monologue I meant to say that I have developed a hopeless crush on you. And I was thinking, if you only allow it, I really would like to know you better."

Katie took a deep breath after her speech and waited for Elsa's answer, hoping it would be affirmative.

* * *

Elsa had listened Katie's speech with a half intrigued, half confused look on her face, not sure what to say to her. She thought about her situation.

A few minutes ago she had still agonized over her unnatural feelings toward her sister, and now this beautiful nurse had confessed her feelings for her.

_Weird, isn't it?_

She didn't know what she was feeling now. There were too many emotions in her mind: self-pity, love, shame, worry, confusion, wonderment, curiosity, and even a tiny bit of joy.

Elsa couldn't understand why Katie had became infatuated with her so fast, but actually she couldn't help feeling little happy about the affection of the brunette nurse. Maybe this relationship would give her much needed distraction and help her to deal with her unnatural feelings toward Anna.

_It will take time until my relationship with Anna returns to normal, or more normal than it is now._

_But to start this new relationship with Katie, it surely would be something Anna would like me to do. A relationship with a woman that isn't her. And I did promise something similar to myself during the karaoke night._

_This feels so sudden, but it feels like_ _the_ _right thing to do. And Katie, well... I would be lying if I said I didn't notice her attractiveness the first time I saw her._

Elsa could feel Katie's gaze on her. She was waiting for her answer.

_I wonder what Anna will say when she wakes up._

"I can't promise you anything and I need my own time to sort out the situation with Anna, but... I don't have anything against getting to know each other better."

To her own surprise Elsa noticed that her mouth had turned into a careful smile.

After hearing Elsa's answer, Katie beamed and said, "After you told me to stay away from you, I couldn't even dare to dream of anything like this."

Elsa could say the same. For the first time in two days she didn't think about Anna.

Katie stepped closer to Elsa and put her hand on Elsa's cheek. They stared at each other intensely.

* * *

When Anna woke up in Elsa's room, she noticed from the corner of her eye that they weren't alone. A yawn escaped her and it scared other people in the room.

Anna sat up, stood up, and saw a brunette nurse standing next to Elsa's bed, looking like a surprised animal - as if she had been doing something she shouldn't be doing.

Elsa was the first to react, "Anna! Um... Have you two met before? Katie, this is Anna, my sister. Anna, this is Katie, my... I mean a nurse I met recently."

Anna didn't know what to make of Elsa's introduction, but she greeted the other nurse nevertheless.

"Nice to meet you, Katie."

"Likewise, Anna."

She smiled at the nurse but her smile never reached her ears. There was something familiar about this nurse. Anna was sure she had seen her before, and her impression of the woman hadn't been positive. But she was almost certain she hadn't seen her in the hospital even though they both worked there. On the other hand, it was a big hospital and many people worked here and moved from one ward to another or to another wing from time to time.

Anna took a step closer to Elsa and addressed her. "I hope you are feeling slightly better than earlier. I'm sorry I left you alone with your thoughts but I got so sleepy all the sudden."

Elsa showed a hesitant smile to Anna and said, "It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

After a short pause Elsa continued, "Besides, I am feeling a bit better now, believe or not. And it's thanks to Katie. She... kind of asked me on a date... and I said yes."

Elsa blushed after her words and looked away from Anna.

Anna was surprised and blinked. She couldn't believe it. Less than an hour ago Elsa had confessed a very dark secret to Anna, her forbidden feelings. Elsa probably was still in the middle of emotional turmoil when she had dozed off. And now, when she had woken up, Elsa announced she had decided to date someone, this brunette nurse. She really would like to know what the hell had happened when she had been sleeping. She would have to ask Elsa to tell the whole story later.

Katie laughed a little and said, "It's true. I was as surprised as you when she said yes."

When she heard Katie's laugh, Anna remembered where she had seen Katie before. It was in college. Anna had been dating Johnny, a sports star. But then Katie had stolen him from her, only to keep him for a while and dump him for another guy. Anna couldn't understand why Johnny had still pined for Katie later on even though she had treated him like dirt. Other people of her study group had similar experiences with Katie. She was known for her use and toss away attitude.

Even though she had loathed the woman in college, Anna reluctantly decided to give her a second chance - for Elsa's sake. And she did believe people can change for the better, had to believe in fact, or otherwise her words to Elsa would have been hypocritical. And when she thought about it, Katie could be just what Elsa needed to get over her unnatural feelings. It might do good for her.

But Anna still couldn't shake off the feeling that this nurse was bad news. She managed to keep the acid away from her voice when she congratulated them. In her mind she swore that if Katie would ever hurt Elsa, she would hunt down and... well, maybe not kill her, but give her a lesson she would remember for the rest of her life.

"How are you feeling right now? I could keep you company, if you want, and we could talk about our... situation."

Anna didn't want to share their personal matters with an outsider, so she used a term that wasn't too specific.

"No, you don't have to do that. As I said a moment ago, I feel better now. And besides you look tired. You should go home and try to rest properly. We can talk another time."

Anna would have liked to say more to her sister, but third person in the room prevented her from going into the details.

"Okay, I'll go then, but I promise to think about our situation. You should do the same."

"I'll do that. And don't worry about me too much. I feel much better than an hour ago," said Elsa and looked at Katie before she gave a small smile to Anna.

Anna started walking briskly out the room and said on her way, "See you again tomorrow."

Elsa just waved at her.

When Anna had gotten out of Elsa's room and had some time to think, she felt conflicted.

_I can't believe Elsa fell for such a maneater. Well, a womaneater in Elsa's case. But she looked and sounded innocent enough to fool anybody. Maybe she isn't such a bitch anymore._

_But I'll keep an eye on her in any case._

Anna was busy thinking about this situation with Katie, Elsa and her, and she didn't realize she was walking toward the parking lot, ready to leave the hospital.

* * *

Rachel was starting to get worried. Anna had said she would visit her in the morning. But it was already afternoon.

_I'm probably worrying for nothing, but I hope nothing bad has happened to her. But maybe I should ask Chris to call her, just in case._

Speak of the devil, Chris just walked past her door, so she called him.

"Chris! Have you heard about Anna?"

"...yes... kind of. Well, actually I didn't speak with her, but I happened to see her earlier. She was coming from her sister's room. I thought she was coming to see you next. But in retrospect she did look angry and lost in thought when she was walking away."

At first Rachel felt relieved that Anna was fine. A moment later she felt confused and a bit angry.

_Anna left without visiting me even though she promised me?!_

Finally, Rachel felt sad and worried.

_Surely she'll come back. I haven't done or said anything to scare her away, have I?_

Rachel's painkillers affected her critical thinking and she couldn't help her vivid imagination telling her the scariest reasons Anna didn't want to see her. Without her medication she may have been able to tell that most of her fears were laughable.

_Maybe she didn't want to see you because you're a pervert and a loser._

_That's not true. Anna cares for me, she may even love me. I know that._

_Do you?_

_Yes, she even said to me, "I almost consider you my sister"._

_Almost? A stupid, annoying, and whiny little sister no one wants to play with._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! She would never think of me like that._

Rachel had a lump in her throat and she had to blink away her tears. She had waited for Anna for several hours, and now she couldn't see her today. She didn't even know if Anna was mad at her for something.

Chris had seen Rachel's facial expressions change from relief to desperation and he furrowed his brows.

"Rachel? Are you okay? Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

Rachel had to fake a cheerful face when she said, "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Of course she had put her personal matters before anything else. It's no big deal."

"Whatever you say," Chris said, but didn't look convinced. "But don't pretend to be fine for my sake. I know first love is special and often intense."

Rachel tried but she couldn't hold back her tears even though she blinked several times to stop them.

"But it's stupid to cry over nothing. I know she'll come back tomorrow. It's not like she forgot me, right? And if she had, what's it to me? It's not like she's my girlfriend yet. And me, who am I to Anna? Just another colleague? A naive loser who has a crush on her, but who is too scared to tell her? A mere crybaby who is not worthy of her love?" sobbed Rachel.

Chris walked next to Rachel's bed and took a hold of her hands. He looked directly into her eyes and said, "Hey, hey. That's nonsense and you know it. And you're definitely not a loser. You have just fallen in love, which is scary and wonderful at the same time."

"Don't I know that! It's like my heart is filled with joy when she's with me, and when I'm alone, there's a heart-shaped hole in my chest," lamented distressed Rachel.

"I'm not a love expert, but would it be easier for your poor heart if you told Anna how you truly feel? I think uncertainty is an awful state. Even if Anna doesn't return your feelings, you are able to get closure, which has its own value. And think about it this way, the sooner you tell her the sooner you're are free to find your true love, whether it's Anna or somebody else. But of course this is just my opinion."

Rachel stared at Chris for a long time while looking thoughtful until she said, "You're absolutely right. I have been a coward for nothing. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell how I feel toward her the next time I see her. And if she doesn't feel the same way, I'm gonna keep looking for my pair in this world. And whatever happens, I'll continue being her friend, if she still allows it."

Rachel looked determined and all the tears had vanished from her eyes.

"That's the spirit."

"Thank you, Chris. You have been a great help."

Chris looked almost embarrassed. "Nah, it was nothing. I'm glad my thoughts made any sense."

"Yeah, they did. You should be a motivational speaker."

Chris laughed and said, "Me? That's a good one, I'll give you that."

But Rachel didn't give up to convince Chris. "No, I mean it for real."

This time he didn't dismiss the idea. He just smiled broadly and said on his way out, "Well, I'll keep that in mind if I ever need an extra income or another career in the future."

Then he turned back and said, "You know Rachel, you somehow remind me of my little brother who is ten years younger than me."

"Why? Because I'm just as juvenile as him?"

"Because you both worry too much. See you later, Rachel."

"Bye, Chris. And thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a pretty tough chapter to write. I rewrote this several times and still I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with the text. But here it is now, time to move on with the story.


	18. Breaking Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N:_
> 
> _I think I'm going to use mainly Anna's POV from now on._
> 
> _Trigger warning: This chapter contains depictions of obsessive behavior, angst, and alcohol use._

When Anna went to work in the morning, she decided to pay a visit to Rachel before her work shift.

_I can't believe I forgot her even though I had promised to see her yesterday. That thing between Katie and Elsa totally filled my mind yesterday. I hope she's not too disappointed._

As Anna reached Rachel's room, she took an apologetic expression before she entered. But it was in vain because Rachel was still asleep. The young woman slept with a peaceful expression on her face. Anna looked at her for a while and smiled.

_I guess she's a late riser like I am. I certainly don't want to disturb her sleep after what happened. I'll speak with her when my shift is over._

But Anna didn't want to leave without letting Rachel know she hadn't forgotten her. She searched for a pen and a piece of paper. When she couldn't find those in Rachel's room, she walked to the nurse's room to borrow what she needed.

She found what she was looking for, but before she could leave another nurse interrupted her. She was holding a phone and asked if Anna could speak with the caller.

* * *

After Anna ended the call, she returned back to Rachel's room. Rachel was still asleep.

Anna took a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote:

_Rachel,_

_I'm awfully sorry I forgot to visit you yesterday._

_I came to see you in the morning, but you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up._

_I'll come to see you again when my morning shift is over._

_-Anna_

Then she remembered the caller and added a P. S. section where she wrote information she had received from the caller.

When she was ready, Anna carefully placed the note on Rachel's bedside table. After a final look at her friend, Anna hurried to start her work shift.

* * *

Both Anna and Chris had been assigned to medication delivery shift today. When they were doing their round, Anna asked, "Did you visit Rachel yesterday?"

"I saw her in the afternoon. She was pretty bummed out that you didn't come to see her."

Anna was shamed when she thought about Rachel waiting for her visit.

"Aww, poor thing. I'm such an airhead, I totally forgot her. It's not like me. But I blame that Katie-Elsa situation, it totally messed my head."

"You blame _what_ situation?" Chris asked looking confused.

Anna didn't even realize she had blurted out something like that aloud. But when she thought about it, she decided she could tell Chris about Katie and Elsa. He was her dear friend after all.

"Promise not to tell anyone!"

"To whom would I tell? And you know you can trust me."

It was true. If there was someone she could trust with her life, Chris would be the next candidate right after Elsa.

Anna stepped closer to Chris and spoke in hushed tones so that no one else could hear them. It seemed almost too cautious because it was just them and an old patient in the room. And the patient in question was half-deaf, he wouldn't have heard them unless they were yelling.

"Elsa has gotten herself a girlfriend, a brunette nurse called Katie from our ward," Anna told Chris.

"Wow!"

"It's true. Elsa told me herself. Or technically she isn't her girlfriend yet because they have just decided to start dating."

"Okay. But didn't you know Elsa was into girls, or was it something else that messed your head?"

"When you say it like that, it paints a bad image of me. Well, I had heard rumors that Elsa had a girlfriend when she was in college. And recently I discovered... evidence that Elsa likes the company of women. So that's not the problem. But it was a surprise how fast it started and with whom. By the way, do you know that Katie I'm talking about?"

"I think I have seen her a couple of times but I don't exactly know her. She really is taking quite a chance by dating her patient."

"I know! It's clearly against the unwritten rules of the hospital. Ugh, that's one more reason to hate her."

Chris raised his eyebrows and asked, "And the other reasons are...?"

Anna's eyes shot wide open and she realized she had spoken before thinking again.

"Um..." Anna started but she understood it was no point in hiding the truth from Chris even though she had decided not to reveal her antipathy toward Katie.

"I don't trust her. I knew her in college, and she was quite a man-eater at that time. She wasn't afraid to dump her boyfriends when she lost interest in them."

"Well, I guess you have a legitimate reason to dislike her then. But maybe she has changed since college. I know I have. I used to have a mohawk in college."

Anna couldn't hide her amusement and pointed at Chris saying, "You? A mohawk?"

"Don't you look at me like that! That was my rebellious period which I gave up eventually."

Anna burst out laughing. When her fit of laughter was over, she wiped her eyes and raised her palm at Chris as a sign of giving up.

"Okay, okay. I'm good now. What were you saying before?"

Chris thought about it for a moment until he remembered.

"I was saying maybe she has changed since college."

Anna's face returned to the normal and she replied, "Yeah, maybe. Actually I was thinking, or more like hoping for the same thing."

"See. Maybe you just need to spend time with her to see that she's not so bad."

"Maybe, but in the meanwhile--"

"I promise to keep my eyes open when I see her. Got it," Chris finished Anna's sentence.

"Thank you, Chris."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Anna and Chris continued their medication delivery round until Chris said, "Are you going to see her today?"

"See who?"

"Rachel."

"Oh, right. Sure. In fact I already went to see her earlier, but she was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her."

Then Anna's expression became hesitant and she asked, "I hope she's not too disappointed or displeased because I broke my promise. I did leave her a note, but--"

"Oh, she'll definitely forgive you. I'm sure of that," assured Chris and smirked knowingly.

Anna noticed his smirk. "What's that look?"

Chris dropped his smirk quickly and said, "What? Nothing. I don't know what you are talking about."

Anna wasn't convinced. "Are you keeping something from me?"

"No. Why would I do something like that?"

Chris hated to lie to Anna, but it was not his place to tell Anna how Rachel felt toward her.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, stepped closer to Chris until she was just a few inches from his face, and shot her X-ray gaze at Chris. When her inspection gave no answers, her face became relaxed and she said, "Okay. I'm sorry I accused you for nothing. I must have misinterpreted your expression."

Chris just showed a friendly smile to Anna. But Anna didn't know that his smile was forced and there were sweat drops on the back of his neck.

_Sheesh, Anna's gaze sure is powerful. For a second I believed she could read my mind._

* * *

Chris went to eat his lunch when their round was over. Anna said she would go to see Rachel first and join him later.

When she was just a few rooms away, she met a middle-aged woman who looked at her angrily and said, "You!"

Anna was taken aback by her reaction and said feeling aggravated, "Excuse me?"

The woman gave her the once-over and said looking disgusted by her presence, "You... you harlot!"

"What did you call me?"

But the woman ignored her words and continued walking away from her. Anna couldn't understand this sudden outburst for the life of her, and she thought the women had probably mistaken her for someone else.

When she entered Rachel's room, she decided to share this weird encounter with her.

"Hi, Rachel. Could you believe some older woman just called me a harlot in the corridor?" Anna said with a smile on her face. She should have apologized to Rachel first, but she forgot it after her encounter with the woman.

"Was she blonde, about your height, and wearing a brown skirt dress?" asked Rachel who was looking out of the window. She looked grumpy, which was unlike her.

Rachel description was spot on, so Anna's mouth hung open. This was her second moment of bewilderment within the same minute.

"Yes... How... how did you know what she looked like? Do you know her?"

"She's my mom."

Anna was surprised by that piece of information, but she didn't have time to think about it when Rachel suddenly turned to face her and snapped, "Did you tell her she can visit my apartment?"

Anna had to take a moment to think this through - and defend herself against Rachel's accusations. She remembered the phone call this morning. The caller had been Rachel's mother, who hadn't been able to contact her daughter. She had told Rachel's mother that her daughter was healing nicely after her head injury, so there was no need to worry anymore. It had taken a while to calm her down, but when she had finally done so, she had asked if there were anything she could do for her daughter. Anna had thought about it and said that Rachel would probably appreciate clean clothes because it would still take a few days before she could leave the hospital.

Rachel's mother had thanked Anna for that information and told her she would come to see her daughter right away after visiting her apartment.

Finally Anna answered Rachel, "Well, she asked if she could do anything, and I thought you would appreciate clean clothes. I know I should have asked you first, but--"

"Yes, you should have! You have ruined everything!"

"Why? What did I do? Did she find your porn stash?" teased Anna. Too late she realized what her mouth had already said. This happened way too often: her mouth was faster than her brain.

Rachel's eyes flashed wide open because Anna's wild guess had been partially correct. Then she said sounding frustrated, "Could you just go away? I really don't want to speak with you now."

"Rachel, I'm--" Anna started apologizing, but Rachel turned her back to Anna, and the sound of the noisy hospital bed masked Anna's words.

Anna decided to apologize to Rachel another time. Maybe then they could talk about what had happened between her and her mother.

_Just great. Instead of apologizing to her I only made the situation worse. Now I have two things to apologize for._

_And I really shouldn't have joked about her porn stash. Some people are uncomfortable when it comes to their sexual life. To be honest, I wouldn't like Elsa finding my 'tool box'. Oh god, that would be embarrassing! Not to mention uncomfortable when our situation is what it is now._

_Now imagine your mother finding your porn. I can't even imagine how that would make me feel. It's basically an unwritten rule of life that parents pretend their kids don't have a sex life and vice versa._

_But I wonder, why did she call me a harlot?_

Anna's thoughts were interrupted when she nearly bumped against another nurse. After she had apologized to her, she headed toward cafeteria to join Chris.

* * *

"So, what did she say? Did you apologize to her?" asked Chris.

"I didn't get that far."

"Why? What happened?"

"Both Rachel and her mother hate me now."

"What?"

Chris' mouth hung so open that one piece of lettuce fell from his mouth. He pushed his meal away and quickly chewed his mouthful before saying, "I don't understand. I feel like I'm missing something here. You have to start from the beginning."

Anna sighed. She had her half eaten lunch in front of her, but she had only poked it for the last few minutes. She finally gave up trying to eat it and started telling Chris what had happened earlier.

"--so when Rachel found out that I had asked her mother to pick up clean clothes from her apartment, she told me to go away."

"Okay, okay, I think I can understand why Rachel feels you have betrayed her, but I don't get why her mother called you a harlot."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us. I'll have to ask Rachel about it, if she still wants to speak with me."

"She can't stay mad at you long. She loves you too much."

When Chris realized he had said something he had promised to keep from Anna, he quickly added, "...as a friend. Yeah. No one could stay mad at you too long. You're just too adorable for that."

Anna smiled coyly. "Oh, stop your flattery. You're making me blush."

"But it's true. I have seen even the grumpiest patients smiling when you are around."

"Thank you, Chris. I can always count on you to cheer me up."

* * *

When their lunch was over, they went separate ways. Anna headed toward Elsa's room wishing Katie wouldn't be there.

As she reached Elsa's room, Anna realized nobody had heard her wishes. Katie was about to leave the room, but before she did so, she gave a quick peck on Elsa's lips. On her way out she greeted Anna with a friendly smile.

Anna looked at her sister. She had to admit Elsa looked happy even though her smile wasn't too big.

_It's good to see her smiling after all the drama we've had in these few days. At first I was worried how she would deal with this situation even though I promised to understand and help her. It should have put her mind at rest, but she's such a worrywart. She has this habit of trying to calculate each possible outcome of the situation in her mind. I could never do that, but Elsa is different._

"Hi."

Even though they had talked with each other after Elsa's confession, speaking with Elsa felt different this time. Last time Katie had been there with them, so they hadn't had a chance for an honest conversation. And before that time Anna may have been sleep deprived and high on adrenaline, so her words had come to her naturally. This time there was uncomfortable air between them.

Maybe Elsa felt it too because she greeted Anna just as shortly as Anna had done.

"So... I heard you will be released from the hospital on Monday. I guess you are looking for that?"

"Certainly. It will feel good to be at home again."

"Yeah. I can believe that."

"Yeah."

There it was, an uncomfortable silence between the sisters again.

_Okay, we can talk about the weather and news of the world, or we can try to tackle the real issues, talk about the big elephant in the room. Or is it actually two elephants now, I don't know anymore?_

"So, Katie and you..."

Elsa was a bit embarrassed and said, "You must think I rushed into a relationship."

"Well..." Anna started but she couldn't think of how to end the sentence.

"You do, don't you?" Elsa asked with worrying look on her face.

Anna sighed. Elsa wanted her opinion, so she was going to give her one.

"To be honest, it seemed to happen quite fast from my perspective."

"I guess so. I'm quite surprised how it happened as well. She was just so nice to me when I probably was at the lowest point of my life, and she confessed she was attracted to me. A chance of love felt so good at that time."

_I knew it! She had practically taken advantage of an emotionally unstable person, had she known it or not._

"But I love too, Elsa. You're not alone. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, Anna. How could I ever forget that after what you said yesterday?"

Anna smiled after hearing Elsa's words.

"You know what? Despite how it happened between me and Katie, I'm glad it did because it gives me strength to carry on."

Elsa smiled at Anna and continued, "She treats me so kindly and with so much love that I almost feel like a teenager again."

Anna felt conflicted. She knew she should be happy for Elsa, and Elsa hoped it as well, but she couldn't help feeling jealous of Katie. That brunette nurse was helping Elsa to recover, and it almost sounded like her love was important where Anna's love was only secondary. Anna knew Elsa's purpose hadn't been to undervalue her love, but she couldn't push away that feeling. An undercurrent of jealousy started to build up inside her.

_You couldn't wait until we got our relationship fixed up? You had to start dating some hussy right away?_

It was a horrible thing to think about her sister... and well, about Katie too. It was an accusation and totally out of line. She couldn't blame Elsa for turning toward affection and love. Everybody did that sooner or later. Maybe her jealousy had been misplaced. Maybe she wasn't jealous of Katie, but in fact jealous of Elsa because she had found someone. She, on the other hand, hadn't been on a date for a while. Anna felt ashamed of her earlier thoughts, which had been tainted with jealousy.

Now that Elsa had found some happiness, Anna was hesitant to bring up her sister's incestuous feelings. Talking about those feelings would surely cause anguish to both of them. But they needed to be dealt with sooner or later. Unfortunately, the situation with Katie had delayed their discussions. But on the other hand, perhaps now was a perfect time for their discussion when Elsa wasn't feeling so bad about herself. Anna would have to be careful though. If not handled properly, this whole situation would blow up in their faces.

Anna took a deep breath and spoke with a calm voice.

"Have you had time to think about our situation and your feelings toward me?"

"Yes. And I want to apologize for the damage I have done. I know returning your trust to me will take time, but I am willing to work for it."

"I believe you. And I want it as well. Those tender moments and touches we used to share, I miss those."

"Me too, Anna."

When Anna saw a sad but hopeful smile on Elsa's face, she hated to ask the next question. But they would have to get to bottom of this. Otherwise their therapy sessions would be in vain.

"I know this is going to be a hard question, but how did you start having romantic feelings toward me? We discussed this briefly earlier but I want to know more. What triggered it considering there was a single event?"

Elsa looked sad and thoughtful for a long time until she said, "Do you remember that one weekend right after the funeral when we decided to drown our sorrows with alcohol?"

Anna nodded.

"We passed out on our parents' bed after drinking lots of vodka and remembering the good old times," continued Elsa.

Anna smiled at the memory even though it was one of the most painful memories of her life.

"When I woke up the next day, the first thing I saw was your sleeping face. Even though your hair was a mess and you stank like a skunk--"

Anna gave a small laugh.

"--you looked like a princess from a fairytale when the sun hit your face. At that moment I loved you more than ever. I wanted to hold you and never let you go. It was just two of us against the world. Or that's how it felt at that time. I didn't sleep anymore that morning. I just lay close to you and looked at your beautiful face until you woke up. I think that was the first time I fell in love with you even though I didn't realize it back then."

Anna remembered that morning. She had woken up next to Elsa feeling dizzy at first. But then she had seen Elsa's beautiful smile and felt her sister brushing a few locks of hair away from her eyes. Even though they had lost just their parents, that smile had told her that everything is going to be fine because they would be together no matter what.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that Elsa had fallen in love with her when they both had been young though. No matter how she felt, Elsa's story had been touching, and Anna had to wipe a few tears away from her eyes.

"There were no other single events like that one I just told you about. After our parents died, I was your guardian and I wanted to take care of you even though you would have been more than capable of doing that by yourself. Or maybe it was just an excuse to keep you close to me, to confine you to our house for my selfish needs. I simply wasn't ready to let you go."

"...And I don't know if I ever will be," Elsa confessed. She looked ashamed and pained.

Anna swallowed. She remembered Elsa forbidding some of her long-distance InterRail travel plans. They'd had heated arguments a few times. Finally she had begun to think Elsa had forbidden her only because she would have felt lonely without her. And she hadn't wanted her sister to feel lonely, so she had dropped her travel plans eventually.

Whatever sentiment she had felt after Elsa's first story had vanished. She had practically lived like a bird in a big cage.

She felt disgusted and wanted to end this therapy session as quickly as possible.

"Okay. That's enough for this time. We'll continue another day. Bye, Elsa."

She didn't look at Elsa when she hurried to the doorway.

"Anna..." Elsa cried weakly after Anna, "Please forgive me, Anna."

It broke her heart but Anna felt she would suffocate if she didn't get out of the room.

* * *

Anna had run out of the building. She leaned against a pillar of the main exit, and after a couple of deep breaths of fresh air she calmed down. Elsa's words were still in her mind.

_"...the first time I fell in love with you..."_

_"...keep you close to me..."_

_"...confine you to our house..."_

_"...wasn't ready to let you go..."_

_"...don't know if I ever will be..."_

No matter how uncomfortable those words made her, it was these words that actually shocked her:

_"...please forgive me, Anna..."_

And then what she had done hit her.

_Fuck, did I just leave Elsa alone in her time of need, again? And I was supposed to be calm and emphatic._

_Oh shit! Elsa!_

An enormous amount of guilt hit Anna and she hurried back to Elsa's room. When she reached the door to Elsa's room, she was out of breath.

She saw Katie holding Elsa and stroking her back soothingly. She couldn't see Elsa's face because it was against Katie's lap, but Elsa was obviously distressed. Katie probably knew what had happened, or some version of it, because she looked at Anna with a stern look on her face. Anna could feel she wasn't welcome to Elsa's room. She would have wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

Hanging her head Anna left the doorway with a heavy heart. Even though she hated it, Anna decided it would be for the better if she didn't see Elsa now. She would have to let Katie take care of her now. If Elsa liked to talk to her ever again, she would beg for her forgiveness tomorrow.

_What's wrong with me? It seems everything I do today I have to apologize for tomorrow._

* * *

Anna finished her shifts even though her mind was elsewhere. She may have forgotten some small tasks but she didn't care. When she saw Chris who was also done for the day, she practically dragged him along and informed, "We are going to a bar. I need a drink. Or many."

When Chris drove them to a local bar, Anna didn't say anything. Chris thought it was odd, but he stayed silent as well.

After they had gotten to a local bar, Anna ordered a tray full of different kinds of shots and finished them quickly. Then she ordered a beer while the bartender was loading a new tray.

Chris ordered only one beer and looked at Anna with a worried look. "What's wrong, Anna? It isn't like you to drink this much that fast."

Anna took one shot from the tray, which just arrived, and drank a toast for 'apologizing'. Then another for 'hurting other people's feelings'. When she was about pick up the next shot, Chris took a hold of her hand.

"Anna! Please tell me what's bothering you. You're scaring me to be honest."

"Let go of my hand! I'm a grown-up woman, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"I won't release your hand until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine! Luckily I have another hand I can use," said Anna and raised her other hand for picking up a shot.

Chris took a hold of Anna's other hand as well.

"Fuck! What's wrong with you?" spit Anna.

" _Me_? What's wrong with _you_? You're the one who's acting weird, not me."

There was a spark of defiance in Anna's eyes, and Chris was nervous what would happen next. Anna was known for her short temper.

Luckily Anna's defiance died quickly. When she stopped fighting, Chris let go of her hands.

Anna sighed and started talking about her day.

"You already know what happened between me, Rachel, and Rachel's mother."

"Yeah, but you weren't this upset then."

"Well, I didn't know at that time that everything would fall apart today. However good my intentions may have been, everything I did today I ended up hurting people. I'll probably hurt you as well before this day is over. Just wait and see.

"After lunch I went to see Elsa. At first it was weird speaking to her. This Katie thing had happened and all. Then Elsa told a heartfelt story from our youth, and everything seemed fine - for a while. But then she said something else which made me so uncomfortable and angry that I just left her even though I knew it would be the worst thing I could do to her.

"I returned shortly after, but Katie was already there holding and comforting her. It felt absurd that I had promised to listen and understand Elsa, but Katie, of all people, had to comfort her because of something I had done. At that moment I felt like shit for hurting her. And you know what? I was glad that Katie was there. I was glad that Elsa had someone who cared for her there with her. Because I couldn't be there. I couldn't even say 'I'm sorry'. I couldn't even say 'please forgive me for letting you down'. Again. Letting you down _again_. Believe me, I tried to say something, anything, to her but nothing came out," Anna sobbed.

After she had finished her story, she cried, her head against the table.

Chris stroked Anna's back soothingly and said, "I'm so sorry you had such a terrible day. I wish I could something for you."

"Well, you can't."

Her head still against the table, Anna put her hand out and searched for another drink until she found it.

"Anna. I think drinking is not a solution now. Let's go somewhere else, to some restaurant. I'll buy you a dinner and we can talk."

"You can go. I have everything I need right here."

"Anna, please."

When Anna was reaching for yet another drink, Chris stopped her hand.

"Anna..."

Anna sit up straight and snapped, "Would you stop whining! Some people are trying to drink here."

"Anna, seriously. You shouldn't drink anymore. You have a morning shift tomorrow, remember?"

"Ohhh, fuck that! In fact, fuck Rachel, fuck Rachel's mother, fuck Katie, fuck Elsa, fuck the hospital, fuck your patronizing attitude, I'm done!"

"You don't really mean that. You're just a mean drunk."

"Just who are you calling a mean drunk? Do you wanna fight? I'll show you who's a mean drunk, ha!"

Anna stood up and managed to stay standing, even though her legs seemed to take her in every direction.

"I'll kick your puny ass," Anna threatened and took a swing at Chris, but Chris easily ducked it and took Anna on his shoulders.

"Put me down! I'm not done with you yet! You cheated!"

"I'm sorry for the commotion. Could you clear our table? We are leaving now," said Chris to the bartender and left a generous tip. Anna was kicking and screaming on his shoulder.

The bartender didn't say anything, but he took the money. He looked at them weirdly while he cleared the table.

"Put me down at once!"

Chris didn't listen but took Anna into the backseat of his car and headed toward his apartment.

* * *

After Chris had helped Anna to walk to his apartment, he put her on the couch and started making strong coffee. Anna's eyes were half open.

"Are you hungry?" asked Chris.

"Starving. I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Would you settle for toasted sandwiches?"

"As long as they are greasy and cheese grated."

"Okay. Greasy and cheese grated sandwiches coming up."

Chris started making sandwiches, and Anna stared at his back with heavy eyelids. She slurred, "I'm sorry I tried to punch you. You are my best friend, you know that?"

"Mhm."

After a moment Anna mumbled something else, but Chris couldn't distinguish her words.

When the sandwiches were topped and in the oven, Chris turned to look at Anna. She had fallen asleep. He removed her shoes and put her in a sleeping position on his couch, covering her with a thin blanket. He also brought an empty bucket and put it next to Anna on the floor in case she felt sick.

While waiting for the sandwiches to heat up, Chris watched Anna's sleeping form.

_Oh, Anna. Even if it feels like everything is falling apart, I know you will get through this because you're the strongest person I have ever met. And I know Rachel can't stay mad at you for long. And I hope the situation with Elsa will clear up also even though I don't know what's going on between you two. But she's your sister and I'm sure you will make up eventually._

_As you can see, the world hasn't turned against you. Just wait a day or two and you'll see that there are many people who still love you; love you almost too much for a mere friend in fact._

A delicious smell of toasted sandwiches came from the oven and stopped Chris from getting too sentimental. He removed the sandwiches from the oven, set his small kitchen table, and woke up Anna.

When they were having the sandwiches and coffee, Chris couldn't help but stare at Anna. He wondered how such a small woman could eat so many sandwiches, and smiled. Luckily he had made enough for two of them.

"Wha? What's so funny?" asked confused looking Anna when she was in the middle of chewing her sandwich.

"Nothing. Just eat your sandwiches before they get cold."

"I would if _someone_ didn't interrupt me all the time," Anna replied and looked a bit annoyed. She returned to eating her sandwich a moment later.

Chris couldn't hide his grin and he took a sip of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: This was an emotional roller-coaster, don't you think?_


	19. Confessions, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N:_   
>  _Anna has a unique skill of putting herself in embarrassing situations :)_   
>  _Also, prepare yourself to meet a new character._
> 
> _Trigger warning: some angst and dark themes (mentions of drug use and suicide)._
> 
> _Beta reader and my greatest motivator: **Snowstorm Thirteen**_

Anna woke up with an awful headache.

_Ugh! I think someone used my head as a football and forgot to mention that to me._

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't tell where she was. But she could tell she wasn't home. This small apartment looked familiar though. Finally she remembered. It was Chris' apartment. She had been there one or once some years ago. Anna hoped she would also remember how she ended up sleeping there in the first place instead of her own apartment.

"Chris?"

All Anna could hear was silence.

_Maybe he has left to take care of his own business. Never mind him. I need my morning coffee._

Anna happened to look at her watch. It was 11:15.

_Oh fuckety fuck fuck! I'm late for work. And I have a morning shift!_

When she jumped out of the sofa bed, she flinched in pain.

_I forgot my headache, which is absolutely killing me. I need painkillers._

Anna had to open many kitchen drawers until she found the place where Chris was keeping his medicine. It was on the top shelf where Anna had some troubles reaching. After a few wrong boxes she was finally able to grab the right one.

She took two pills out of the box and flushed them down with cool water. Water felt good and she drank three glasses to sooth her thirst after the heavy drinking. Then she remembered what she had been doing in the first place before her headache had interrupted her.

Anna headed to the front door, but treading carefully this time. Any sudden movement or even a small collision seemed to amplify her headache. When she was about to open the door, a bright colored note, which was attached to the door, caught her attention. She removed it. The note said:

_Don't worry about your morning shift, I'll cover for you._

_\- Chris_

She read the note twice because she couldn't believe it at first.

_I'm off the hook? I'm not late for my shift and I won't get a stern lecture from the shift nurse? Oh, Chris, you're a lifesaver. I owe you a big one. I could almost kiss you._

_But I still have to visit the hospital. I have to see Elsa and beg for her forgiveness. That's not gonna be an easy task, but I have try. I owe her that much._

As Anna grabbed the front door handle, she felt something quickly moving up from her stomach.

_Maybe drinking so many glasses of water was a bad idea._

Luckily the bathroom was near and she made it over the toilet bowl in time. When she had thrown up most of her dinner, the urge to empty her stomach slowly vanished.

_I guess Chris was right when he tried to stop me. I shouldn't have drunk so many drinks last night._

She flushed the toilet and opened the water faucet. In order to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth, she flushed it with cold water.

When Anna was done, she closed the faucet and looked at herself through the mirror. Her hair was disheveled.

_I hate when it does that in the morning._

Also, her makeup was smudged, a side effect of bawling her eyes out in the bar. She smelled her armpit and decided a shower wouldn't be a bad idea either.

Anna quickly brushed her hair to lose her troll-like appearance. She intended to walk to her car and drive home, where she would take a shower before visiting Elsa. When she had picked up her purse, she remembered her car, which was still at the hospital parking lot.

Anna pondered her options and decided she wouldn't take a bus or a taxi looking like a bar fly. She would shower here, brush her hair, and do her make-up. Only then, when she looked and smelled nice, would she take a bus to the hospital.

_Chris probably won't mind if I shower here and borrow one of his towels._

Anna stripped and put her clothes on the sofa bed. She stepped into the bathroom and searched for towels. A stack of clean towels was on the farthest corner of the top shelf. She had to tiptoe before she was able to reach to pick up one.

_Is everything here built for giants, for god's sake?_

* * *

After her shower Anna toweled herself dry and wrapped the towel around her hair.

When she had walked halfway across the room to the sofa bed, she heard noises that undeniably came when a key was unlocking the front door.

Anna panicked, not knowing what to do. She could have run back to the bathroom or hidden behind the corner, but her brain had lost some of its processing power last night. Now there was a need for quick decision making, but half of her brain's "processors" were still hibernating. So she just froze and stayed standing there, in the middle of the room. However, she realized she was butt naked and covered her strategic parts with her arms before the person, who opened the door, saw her.

That person was a teenage girl wearing black clothes. Anna thought she was quite a sight because the girl had earrings, and her nose and lower lip were pierced. Her eyes were framed with black color, and she had shoulder-length black hair with violet stripes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, Napalm Death t-shirt, black mini shorts, black fishnet stockings, and black combat boots. In addition to all of this, she was carrying an army style backpack. With the help of her combat boots, she was much taller than Anna.

The girl didn't notice her at first because she had her headphones on. When she finally saw naked and very embarrassed Anna, she flinched and lowered her headphones around her neck.

Anna and the girl stared at each other for a while until the girl said, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my brother's apartment?"

"Y-your brother's?" stuttered Anna.

"Um...yes!" the girl said and rolled her eyes. "Are you his girlfriend or some hook-up? I don't know you. Chris!"

Anna was taken aback by girl's words, but she was finally able to answer. "He's not home. And I'm neither of those. I'm Anna, his friend."

It looked like the girl didn't believe Anna's words.

"And you just happened to stroll around naked in my brother's apartment?"

Anna felt her face getting a bit warm. "Um... no, I was naked because I just took a shower."

"Because you had had sex?"

"No! No sex was involved. I had a hangover, okay? Still have in fact. I drank too much yesterday and I just wanted to freshen up."

The girl still looked at her incredulously, so Anna added, "Come and smell my breath if you don't believe me otherwise." Too late she realized her words had the opposite effect to what she had hoped when the girl looked at her with disgust and apprehension.

The girl flipped out her stiletto and pointed it at Anna. She said, "You wish! I won't go anywhere near you until I know for sure who you are. You could be some pervert flasher, a rapist, or a murderer. Or all of them. I don't trust you."

As soon as Anna saw what the girl was holding in her hand, she got really scared. She wanted her to believe her and fast. Finally she thought of something that might help. She pointed to a small drawer next to the front door. "Look! Over there! There's a note your brother left for me. It will prove my words."

When Amy's eyes widened, Anna realized she had made a huge mistake. She quickly covered her breasts again.

"Please, if you want me to believe your story, you shouldn't flash me your breasts. I'm not a lesbian. I knew you were a flasher!"

Anna blushed deeply with embarrassment, "Th-that was an accident. I-I didn't mean to. I'm not a flasher, I swear! I just wanted to show you where that note was. Just read it, please."

The girl saw the note, picked it up, and read it.

"It's Chris' handwriting all right--"

"See!" Anna exclaimed.

"-- _but_ it doesn't say to whom it was addressed to."

Anna sighed. She really didn't need this kind of situation after last night. Her brain cells were still recovering from all the drinks she'd had. All this thinking under pressure made her headache even worse. And the worst part was that she had completely embarrassed herself in front of this girl.

_Well, on the bright side, if this doesn't stop you from drinking like a fish in the future, I don't know what will_ , she thought sarcastically.

Anna sighed and said, "I guess we have no other choice but to call him."

"I guess so," the girl agreed. "I'll do that. And you! You stay there, but within my line of sight."

"Can I at least put on my clothes? I feel kind of naked here."

"Okay. But no hasty moves."

Anna felt embarrassed to get dressed while the girl was keeping an eye on her, but she really had no other choice.

* * *

The girl ended the call and put down her stiletto.

"Okay. My brother confirmed your story. So, you're Anna, his friend and colleague?"

"Yes. And can I know your name too?"

"I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you, Amy, although I wish we could have met under more normal circumstances. I don't think your brother has ever mentioned you."

"Well, I'm the black sheep of the family, so that's hardly a surprise. There aren't any cute Barbie stories about me they want to tell their friends. Fuck! I forgot to ask Chris when he is coming back. Do you happen to know?"

Anna thought about it, "Well, he took my morning shift and then there's his own evening shift, so it's going to be quite late in the evening when he comes back."

Amy looked frustrated and angry. She threw herself on the sofa bed. "That's fucked up! He was supposed to drive me to the grindcore festival. My friends will be so pissed off. And I'm gonna miss my favorite band, _U All Die_."

Anna was about to say a few comforting words to the girl, but before she managed to do so, Amy shot her an angry gaze and exclaimed, "You! It's your fault I won't make it to the festival in time. If you hadn't drunk so much last night, Chris wouldn't have to cover for your sorry ass. I hate you!"

Such strong words surprised Anna, and she took a step back with a sharp inhale not knowing what to say.

Amy got up and started walking toward Anna with an angry look on her face. Even though the girl was younger than her, she had such a fierce presence that Anna had to pull back.

"I'll curse you and your offspring for eternity!" Amy said menacingly while poking Anna's chest until Anna was pressed against the wall. Anna could feel a few sweat drops on her forehead.

Amy hovered over Anna's face, and Anna could see fire and brimstone in her eyes. All of a sudden she did a biting gesture right in front Anna's face, which made Anna to squeak and close her eyes.

Anna was sure if she hadn't gone to the bathroom before, she would have wet herself. But her face was still intact, so she opened her eyes carefully, one eye at a time. Amy had only threatened to bite her without actually doing it.

Deciding to use her wild animal taming skills she had learned many years ago as a summer employee in the local zoo, Anna started saying calming words. She also tried to smile as calmly as she could even though she was still terrified. She slowly raised her hands and put them on girl's shoulders. Carefully she pushed the girl away from her face.

When there was a safe distance between them, Anna said, "Let's just calm down and think about this situation, okay? I'm sure we can find a solution."

Amy's angry expression turned into a grumpy look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What's there to think about? Everything is fucked."

"Oh, but I have an idea. Because it's my fault Chris can't drive you to your festival in time, I'll drive you there instead. How does that sound to you?" Anna suggested.

Amy didn't look enthusiastic. "Um, okay. I guess that's fine too. What kind of car do you have?"

"I have a red Hyundai Accent."

"Ugh, I hate Japanese cars!"

"It's actually Korean."

"Whatever."

"But before I can drive you there, I have to visit my sister in the hospital. When do you have to be at the festival place? And how far is it?"

"It's 200 kilometers south from here. Today the bands start playing at five o'clock, but there are queues to get inside the festival area, so it will take some extra time. We better make it to half past four."

"Okay. I'll make sure we'll be there in time."

"You better. Or you'll be very sorry."

Anna quickly finished her make-up in the bathroom. After she was done, she took a final look around to see if she had forgotten any of her belongings. When she couldn't see any, she said, "Bye, Amy. See you soon," and opened the front door.

Amy didn't even look at her because she was using her phone and she had her headphones on. The headphones didn't stop Anna from hearing distinctive metal music Amy was listening to.

Anna left Chris' apartment and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to spending two hours in her car with a rebellious teenager who probably hated her.

* * *

When Anna was waiting for a bus, she had time to think about her upcoming car drive with Amy. Now she was starting to think differently than before. If she could get pass Amy's hard surface, maybe she'd turn out to be a regular teenage girl not so different from her own teenage years.

Anna had to switch busses before she was able to reach the hospital. She mentally berated herself because she really hadn't thought it through when she had left to bar with Chris yesterday.

When she finally was in the hospital, she didn't know what she could say to Elsa. She hoped yesterday's events hadn't caused permanent damage to their relationship. After taking a deep breath she stepped in to Elsa's room.

It turned out that Elsa was still sleeping and Katie was with her. Anna quickly turned around hoping Katie wouldn't have noticed her.

"Anna!"

_Shit!_

Anna stopped because it was no point trying to pretend she hadn't heard Katie.

Katie came out of Elsa's room. "Anna, I want to talk with you. Can we go somewhere where we can have a conversion in private?"

"I guess we could go to the cafeteria one floor above us. It's usually quite empty during lunch time. Everyone is having lunch at the larger lunch area anyway."

"Let's do that."

While they were walking to the cafeteria, Anna was apprehensive and wondered why Katie wanted to talk with her.

_It has to be something to do with Elsa. I hope she's not the bringer of bad news. Has Elsa said something about me? Asked her to keep me away from her? It can't be that. Can it?_

They sat down and Anna started to get worried. She was eager to hear Katie, but it also terrified her.

"So..." Anna said to jump-start their conversation.

"I get a feeling you don't like me too much. Why is it so? Are you afraid I'll come between you and your sister?"

Anna hadn't expected such a question and she wasn't sure how to respond. It surprised her that Katie had been so perceptive of Anna's attitude toward her. On the other hand, she was relieved that Katie's matter hadn't been something she had feared.

"I--" Anna started.

"Because that could never happen. Sisterly bond is for life. There may be good times and bad times, but that bond will never break."

Katie looked at Anna with an expectant expression on her face. She was obviously waiting for Anna to say something.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? Help me to understand."

Anna hesitated for a moment but decided to tell the whole truth.

"When you were in college you used to date Johnny, the star of the football team."

"Yeah. But how do you know that?"

"I went to the same college. I think you were one or two years below me. In fact, Johnny was my boyfriend before you more or less stole him from me. Then you dumped him later for another guy."

"Oh."

Katie hung her head. "I can remember that. And those weren't exactly my proudest moments. I was so young and stupid back then. I'm sorry. I really wasn't thinking how my actions affected other people."

With much sadder voice she continued, "But I learned my own lesson later. Burned my wings pretty badly."

Seeing Katie's confident behavior crumbling before her surprised Anna. With the exception of yesterday, she had always thought of Katie as a self-reliant bitch. Now she saw a new side of her.

"What happened?"

"I met this guy called Thomas during my senior year. He was from a rich family, handsome, and nice toward me. He always bought me expensive clothes and jewelry. For a while I lived a life that could have been from my dreams. I had a huge crush on him and at some point I started fantasizing about marriage."

"And?" asked Anna. She couldn't help feeling curious.

"I happened to hear one of his phone calls. He and his friends had made a bet which one of their girlfriends would be the first to start talking about marriage. They also had made another, horrible bet. They had bet we would come back crawling on our feet before them if they dumped us in the cruelest way. All of their girlfriends were like me, from lower middle to middle class families, so marriage to a rich family would have been like a dream come true for us.

"I realized then we had been nothing more than lab rats to them, something to be played with. Mannequins for their perverse games. I felt betrayed and humiliated. I left immediately before he ended his phone call. I didn't want to see his face ever again. I should have been little happy that I hadn't suffered the worst humiliations. But my self-esteem was gone and I went through some tough times."

Anna couldn't believe it. "That's so disgusting! Nobody, rich or poor, should play with other people's feelings." She started feeling sorry for Katie. It was unbelievable how some people could be so full of malice.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson the hard way. After what I did to you I guess I had it coming."

"Don't say that! What he did to you was unforgivable. What you did was nothing compared to it."

"You think so?" Katie looked at Anna with a hopeful look. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah. It's ancient history. Let's not talk about it anymore," Anna said and smiled.

"Thank you. And you must understand that I don't act like I used to act in college anymore. After Thomas I did a lot of stupid things, drank and used drugs. Hung out with people from the wrong side of the street. It's terrible to even think about it now. Fortunately it was my best friend who rescued me. She had seen me going to an abandoned house with some weird-looking guys and started to get suspicious. After evaluating the situation from the window for a while, she found me as well the guys lying there almost unconscious and stoned after our heroin trip. She took me to a rehab clinic. I'm forever grateful to her. She was and will always be my knight in shining armor. She saved me from myself, from my dark side, and she probably saved my life as well.

"Her stubbornness and love helped me to get through the rehab program, but it wasn't easy. There were times when I wanted to give up, just to end it all. But she didn't let me, she stayed by me side and encouraged me. Her faith in me was unwavering. It gave me strength, and I started getting better faster. And I made it in the end, I completed my rehab program. By the time I got out of the clinic, I realized I had fallen in love with her. I confessed it to her some time later. She said she had had a small crush on me earlier, but during my rehabilitation it had grown into full-blown love.

"She was my first girlfriend, and my first meaningful relationship. We had two wonderful years together - well, most of it was wonderful at least. In the end we realized we looked for different kind of aspects in our partners and decided to break up before we would ruin our friendship permanently. We split up as friends, and she's still my best friend. She taught me the true meaning of love; it's not something you own, it's something you share with a very important person."

Then Katie looked like she woke up from a dream. "Oh, I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to bore you by telling my whole life story. I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay," Anna reassured her, "I didn't mind listening to you. Your story was beautiful but also tragic. It moved me. I had no idea what you had gone through."

"How could you have known? We hardly knew each other."

"Now it feels awful that I held a grudge against you for something so small a matter in college."

"Well, you had a valid reason to dislike me. I can understand that."

Katie continued after some time, "What I wanted to say before I sidetracked was that I love Elsa and I would never hurt her," Katie said and looked directly at Anna while she touched her hand to emphasize her point.

"I believe you," Anna said and gently tapped Katie's hand. Katie smiled at her. So did Anna.

Then Katie's smile vanished and she dropped her gaze.

"I hope you two will get you issues settled. Elsa was really distressed yesterday. I felt so helpless. I tried to get her to talk with me, but she didn't speak much. What I understood was that you had had some kind of disagreement or something. She was really sparse on details. So there was nothing I could do to her but hold her close and assure her that everything will be all right eventually. I had to give her a sleeping pill so that she would get some sleep instead of worrying all night."

Anna swallowed and released Katie's hand. She felt like a worthless worm. Yesterday she had thought she was done crying over this matter, but back then she hadn't known Elsa's reaction, which had been pretty bad. She couldn't even look at Katie's face. That woman at least had tried to comfort Elsa.

"It's all my fault. I know I shouldn't have left her like that. But I felt I had to get out of her room. I feel so guilty and ashamed now."

Anna's heart was in her throat when she continued, "She even begged me not to go. But I left her anyway. I really am a heartless monster." She was barely able to finish her sentence before she broke down and started sobbing.

Katie hesitated a moment until she hugged Anna and started comforting her by rubbing her back.

"It's okay. We've all done things we have come to regret later. And I know Elsa loves and values you greatly. Surely she will forgive you. You are never far from her thoughts."

Anna's voice was faint, "Really?"

"Yes. I have known Elsa only for a short time, but I already know that you are extremely important to her. That's why I think you'll be all right eventually. You two have such a strong bond. And remember what I said about sisterly bond earlier; it may stretch but it will never break."

Anna released her hold of Katie. She wiped her eyes and her nose.

She was surprised that she had just started liking Katie. If anyone would have told her yesterday that Katie would be hugging and comforting her, she would have seriously doubted that person's mental health.

"You seem to know a lot about sisterly relationships. Do you have sisters?" Anna wondered.

"I have a twin sister. Cathy and I stretched our sisterly bond quite a lot when we were younger. Well... to be honest, it was me who did the stretching. Cathy was just her wonderful self who had to endure my mood swings. I still feel ashamed of my behavior toward her. I would do anything for her now."

"I would do anything for Elsa too. Even though it doesn't look like that now."

"Trust me, I believe you would do anything for her."

After a moment Katie said, "I'm glad we were able to talk things through and clear the air."

"Me too," Anna said and smiled.

"I want nothing more than you two to get your relationship back to normal. Ask me anything, I want to help you any way I can. And I hope we can become friends."

"I'd like that very much as well." After a moment Anna added, "Can I ask you for one favor?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"In case you are with Elsa when she wakes up, I would appreciate if you could inform me."

"Of course. I'll inform you immediately."

"Thank you."

Anna started making her leave.

"Anna?"

"Huh?"

"Well... In case I could inform you when you're not around, I kind of need your phone number," Katie said and smiled sheepishly.

Anna smacked her forehead. "Of course! I'm such a moron."

After they had exchanged their phone numbers Anna stood up and said, "I'll go now, I have someone else I need to see."

"I understand. Good luck," Katie said and smirked.

Anna felt déjà vu and looked at Katie with a dumb look on her face. Chris had shown her a similar smirk yesterday. Now she knew something was up, but she didn't know what it was.

_That lying weasel! I knew he was keeping something from me._

* * *

Anna had planned to visit Rachel next, but when she saw Chris down the corridor, she called for him. He didn't answer even though he could've easily heard Anna. In fact, it looked like at that very moment he turned right to another corridor. She thought it was odd, but then her pocket vibrated and interrupted her thoughts. Or actually it was her phone, which was in her pocket, that vibrated.

Katie had just informed her that Elsa had woken up.

* * *

Anna was anxious to meet Elsa, but it also terrified her.

_How could I ever justify my acts? My cowardly acts._

Katie touched her shoulder momentarily and said, "I hope everything works out for you two. I'm rooting for you." Then she left to give them privacy.

Anna stepped in and carefully approached Elsa's bed until she was standing near the foot of the bed. Elsa looked like she was deep in thought but finally she noticed another person in her room and raised her look.

"Anna?" Elsa said and looked surprised.

"Yeah, it's me, your stupid sister." Anna gave a sad and dumb smile. "I'm so sorry, Elsa, I shouldn't have left like that. I treated you terribly even though I promised to listen and understand you. I'm so ashamed."

Elsa looked sad. "No, Anna, it was my fault. You left because of my story. You got scared when you heard what kind of a freak I am. I know I shouldn't have--"

"No, Elsa. Honesty is good. My reaction was out of line. And I let you believe I was okay with your feelings, when I really wasn't. Not completely. It wasn't your fault. I should have known there are still painful memories. For both of us."

Elsa looked like she was bursting into tears when she looked at Anna and said, "I got so scared when you left suddenly. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Anna mirrored her sister's emotional state and tried to push back tears as well. "And I thought you would hate me because I broke my promise and left you alone. You even begged me to stay. I acted shamefully toward you."

"I would be devastated if I couldn't see you. I don't wanna lose you," Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

Anna's eyes were moist as well. "And I don't wanna lose you either. I love you more than anyone else."

Teary-eyed sisters gazed at each other.

"Elsa..."

"Anna..."

Anna practically ran to her sister, who welcomed her with open arms.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you more!"

The sisters shared a long loving hug and cried tears of affection together. Whatever they had done or said before didn't matter anymore. This moment was for forgiveness and understanding.

Finally they released each other. Anna swallowed, sniffed, and started wiping her eyes.

After a long while Elsa said, "But it's still my fault that you freaked out. I should have let you go a long time ago. I'm sorry."

"No, Elsa. Finally I understand. You were scared, weren't you? You were scared of the loneliness if I were to left you. That's why you went to the nearest college and didn't choose to live on dorms. That's why you denied my long distance travel plans. I always suspected that was the reason back then even though I didn't know it for sure," Anna reassured her.

Elsa's eyes started to get moist again when she remembered those times.

"Yes, Anna. You're right. But you only know the half of the truth. The death of our parents affected me a great deal. I was scared, no, I was terrified of the time you would leave me too. It was a cause of great anxiety to me, a constant phobia in my mind. It felt like every passing day would bring us closer to the day when you'd eventually leave home and me."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Elsa? We could have tried talking about it. You wouldn't have needed to feel bad alone. I didn't know how you really felt for a long time until I started noticing faint clues. But even after then I could only guess why you acted and felt like that."

Elsa couldn't look at Anna anymore so she hung her head.

"I didn't want you to know that I was so weak. I was ashamed of my weakness. I was your older sister and guardian after all. It was my role to stay strong for our sake whatever it took."

Anna couldn't believe what Elsa was telling her. She had thought they both had survived their parents' death with relatively small damages, but she had been wrong. Elsa had been affected pretty badly. Anna's eyes started to fill with tears again. She moved to sit closer to her sister and put Elsa's head against her own chest.

"Oh, Elsa! I don't know what to say. You should have said something to me. I was your sister after all. You know I can't be truly happy if you are hurting. I could have helped you. We could have been strong together. It's how we have fared to this day, together, helping each other. I value that you were strong for us when we were practically nothing more than two kids, but I would have traded it instantly for your happiness. But what's done is done, and we have to live with that.

"But I have done some stupid things too. I'm terribly sorry I panicked and ran away yesterday. It was terrible of me, and the worst kind offense for you, who had just started trusting me. I'll work hard to gain your trust again, Elsa. This time I won't stir, I won't go anywhere anymore when I finally know what you have gone through... and are still going through. I will be right here, right next to you as long as you need me. Your well-being means the world to me. You mean the world to me. And I want to be the one who brings happiness to you, not the one who brings sadness and pain."

"Okay," was Elsa's faint answer.

"Good," Anna said as she kissed Elsa's head. "Still, I'm glad you finally told me."

She released her hold of Elsa, but she still sat close to Elsa.

"So, how do we go on from here?" Elsa's voice was still hoarse from crying.

"I don't have a plan yet, but whatever we do, we do it together. I don't wanna force you to think about painful matters just because I think they would do good for you. I don't wanna be an authoritative teacher - ugh, I used to hate them in school. I'm sorry I was like that before. We will think and talk about these matters together at our own speed when we are ready. How does that sound?" said Anna and looked directly at Elsa.

"I like that idea."

"And I think it's not fruitful to discuss about those matters too much, especially painful matters. We need time to be happy and do other things also. You, for example, probably want to spend time with Katie since she makes you happy. We all need happiness and love, because they protect us against the unhappy and painful matters in life."

"You care about my well-being but are _you_ happy, Anna?" Elsa's face was serious.

Anna looked surprised and she blinked, but then her face took a happy expression and she put her forehead against Elsa's. "Of course I'm happy, silly. Why wouldn't I be?"

Elsa smiled and briefly closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she said, "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Your breath stinks."

Anna gave a laugh, so did Elsa. Anna thought it was a good sign that they could laugh together again.

"I know. Is it that bad?"

"Yes. Do you want to borrow my toothbrush and toothpaste?" Elsa asked and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N:_
> 
> _The next chapter will probably be published sooner than usual because the text already looks quite good. I may add a few things and do a couple of rewrite rounds, but it shouldn't take too long._
> 
> _I know Katie's back story was a bit over the top. The first part could be basically from some teenage drama (like Gossip Girl or Pretty Little Liars), but I wanted to include it anyway :)_   
>  _And the second part... well, I didn't plan to make it so dramatic at first, but it just wanted to expand itself and include those darker themes also. But it was a good lesbian love story between best friends, so I don't regret including it ;)_


	20. Confessions, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N:_
> 
> _This story has 100 reviews now! Thank you so much for your reviews._
> 
> _Beta reader: **Snowstorm Thirteen**._

After Anna had brushed her teeth, she left Elsa and got ready to meet Rachel.

Just before she entered Rachel's room, she mentally prepared herself. Maybe Rachel was still angry or even angrier than yesterday. But after she had spoken with Katie and Elsa, she felt more optimistic about everything.

_If I can make peace with Katie, my "old enemy", surely I can come back on good terms with Rachel._

Rachel was looking out the window. Anna gently tapped at the door frame and thought, _Here goes nothing._

"Rachel?" Anna called softly.

Rachel turned to look at her. "Anna?"

"Hi, it's me," Anna said and waved awkwardly. "Are you still mad at me?"

Rachel looked ashamed. "No, I'm not. And I shouldn't have acted like that, to push you away. Sorry. That was terrible of me, especially after what happened between you and Elsa. I was just so angry and frustrated after my mom's visit."

"It's okay, Rachel, I understand. I apologize too. I should have asked you before I said anything to your mother."

Rachel looked down. "No, don't, don't apologize for something like that. If anything, it was nice of you to think about me. I'm such a fool."

"Rachel, look at me."

Rachel slowly raised her look until she saw Anna's turquoise eyes.

"Let's just forget all of this, shall we? No more apologies," Anna said and smiled sweetly at Rachel.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but smile as well. Anna had this strange power of lifting her spirits.

"Okay."

But there was still something she had to do. The younger woman took one deep breath.

_It's now or never. I'm not gonna chicken out anymore._

Rachel took one last look at Anna's lovely face before she closed her eyes momentarily and let out a big exhale.

"Rachel, is something wrong? You look odd."

She started speaking in a quiet voice. Her voice sounded a bit sad.

"I have to tell you something. Do you remember the day when we were in your home? When we trained self-defense moves."

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"How can I forget the Fartgate?" Anna answered and smirked.

Rachel blushed deeply with embarrassment and exclaimed, "Anna! I didn't mean that. I meant... what happened after."

"Yeah... what about it?"

"When you teased me," Rachel said and smiled at the memory, "I wanted to shut you up. And I did that when I pinned your hands against the floor."

Rachel's face had returned to its expressionless state. "But when I was lying on top of you, I realized something. I wanted nothing else but..."

_Here it comes._

"I wanted to..."

_Just say it!_

"...dip my head and... kiss your pink lips," she finished and let out an exhale.

Rachel paused a moment before she continued. "I love you, Anna. No, Anna, I'm in love with you. That's what I wanted to say."

She didn't dare to look at Anna now, but each passing microsecond without a response from Anna made her wanting to raise her look.

Anna's blank face didn't give any clues about her emotions. She said finally, "Oh."

Rachel couldn't keep from looking at Anna anymore. The younger woman looked a bit sad and nervous when she continued and spoke faster than earlier, "Ever since that day I've felt I need to hold my breath when I'm with you. But at the same time, I don't wanna be apart from you. You probably are thinking this is just like a schoolgirl crush, temporary and not to be taken too seriously. But you are wrong, this is something deeper, something more profound. I know it. I admit I don't have much experience with love, but you complement me, you make me feel like I am whole again. Whenever I am with you, I feel better about myself. I don't feel so... weird, so out of place. So please tell me, Anna, is there a tiny, teeny-weeny chance you feel the same way toward me?"

* * *

Anna couldn't help feeling some moisture in her eyes after Rachel's heartfelt love confession. When she looked at Rachel, the younger woman looked like she was about burst into tears.

"Oh, Rachel, I don't know..."

"I understand. I--" disappointed Rachel replied. She barely managed to keep her tears at bay.

"Wait! Let me finish! I started the wrong way. I meant to say I can't put a name to this feeling that I feel toward you, but I know my feelings are strong, very strong. It's something I have never felt toward any of my friends, not even Chris. You mean a lot to me, much more than I would have anticipated. When you had that accident I felt horrible, almost physically sick."

Anna noticed that Rachel's expression had changed from disappointment to disbelief during her speech.

"You... care about me?" Rachel said hesitantly.

" _Of course_ I care about you. I just told you so," Anna smiled and moved closer to Rachel, with an intention to touch her arm.

But then Rachel's face dropped and she withdrew from Anna, holding her arms against her body. "But... you... don't love me?"

Anna stopped and her face went blank. "I didn't say so. Please give me some time to sort out my true feelings." When Anna started smiling again, she continued,"But I can already say that you make me smile every time I meet you, Rachel. Your presence lights up my mood. When we are assigned to work together, it's something I'll look forward to every time. You are important to me, Rachel. I want you to know that."

Anna took Rachel's hand to reassure her of her words.

Rachel had started smiling again, and she gave Anna a tender look.

"Actually, what do you say if we have a date? We would have time to talk about us and I would get a chance to find out my true feelings for you," Anna suggested.

Rachel looked like she didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Finally she stuttered, "R-really? You would do that for me?"

Anna smiled brightly and answered, "Yes. Any time you want." Then she remembered something and added, "Or actually, maybe we can have a double date."

Rachel blinked. "A double date?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Elsa and that one nurse from our ward, Katie, are dating now."

"Really? I never took Elsa a..."

"Lesbian?" suggested Anna.

"Yeah."

"So, what do you think about the idea? You would get a chance to meet them and vice versa."

"It's okay, I guess... But I'm not sure if Elsa even likes me."

"How come?"

"Well, can you remember what I told you some time ago? My last encounter with her was kind of... weird."

"Oh, right. I remember now. But, you see, Elsa and I went through difficult times back then. So I guess you just got caught in the crossfire. But we are on good terms again, and Elsa seems happy with Katie. So, you have nothing to worry about anymore."

"Well, if you say so..." Rachel said even though she didn't sound totally convinced.

"So, it's settled then?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I have to ask Elsa and Katie as well, but if they'll agree, I'll start making preparations. I'm so excited already. I really hope they'll agree with my plan."

"Okay," Rachel said and added a moment later, "I can't wait to have a date with you."

"I believe you, but we'll have to wait until next Wednesday at least. I heard that's the earliest day you can leave the hospital."

"I have to be here that long? Damn! Can we have one date here in the hospital before that? Please? I know this isn't exactly the most romantic place, but I don't wanna wait that long. It could be just something very low-key. A conversation over a cup of coffee or something."

Anna thought about it before she answered, "Sure. It sounds nice. When do you wanna have it?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is not so good. I have an evening shift and some housework before that. Sunday is better."

"Sunday it is, then. Oh, wow, I'm so excited now."

Anna just smiled her sweetest smile when she looked at Rachel's excited expression. "I'm looking forward to it as well. I'll have go now. See you."

"You too. Love you!" uttered Rachel, but her eyes went wide when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, I--"

Anna interrupted Rachel when she put her forefinger over Rachel's lips, effectively silencing her. "What did I just say about apologies?"

"No more?" answered slightly flustered and blushing Rachel.

"Exactly."

* * *

When Anna left Rachel's room, she saw Chris doing his round a few rooms away from her. His back was facing Anna.

Anna walked there and greeted him.

"Anna! What are you doing here? I covered for you. You got my note, didn't you?" Chris said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for doing my shift. I'll pay back it somehow. Actually, I'm here because I had to meet Elsa. And my car was still here."

"Oh, right."

"Just tell me something. This morning, why did I wake up in your apartment? I remember us going to a bar last night. And was there a bar fight or something? I vividly recall trying to punch somebody. Then the rest of the night is just a blur."

Chris looked embarrassed which was untypical of him.

"Well, there... us... in the bar... we... sandwiches... together... sleeping... you... sofa bed..."

Anna tried to decipher Chris' incoherent speech, but she couldn't do it. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

She noticed a blush on Chris' cheeks. "Are you sick? You have red cheeks."

Chris touched his cheeks and looked surprised.

"No," he said in a half-annoyed half-embarrassed voice.

"Why then? Oh, don't say you have met new hot nurses or patients?" Anna joked and shoved his shoulder in a friendly way.

Chris shot a very quick glance at Anna. He looked guilty.

Anna was puzzled for a while until she finally realized, "Me? Really? You are blushing because of me? Why?"

Chris let out a big exhale, put his back against the wall, and closed his eyes for a second.

Anna took it as an affirmative answer and waited patiently for what he was going to say next. She imitated his stance and took her place next to Chris.

It took a while, but finally Chris said, "When I saw you sleeping in my place yesterday, it awoke memories. And hopes, wishful dreams. Long since buried."

Anna was silent for a while and allowed her brain to process all this new information. Finally she said, "So... let me get this straight. You have feelings for me? Of the romantic kind?"

"Yeah... I thought they were gone, but... I guess... they never really stopped. You looked so vulnerable yet adorable when you slept. Then something came back... something I had buried deep down, my feelings. And when Amy called today, asking if you were my girlfriend, I started imagining again, building stupid what-if scenarios in my head. And now, here we are, now you know the truth," said Chris and hung his head.

"Oookay... But what happened last night? Why did I wake up in your home? Please don't say we...?"

Chris' eyes widened.

"No! No, nothing like that. I could've taken you home but you were too tired and drunk. So I just let you sleep in my sofa bed. I slept in my own bed."

Anna exhaled. "What a relief! At least this time I didn't do anything stupid while smashed."

Chris quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

After a moment of silence, Chris turned to face Anna with a sad smile and said, "Would it be better if you didn't know about my feelings?"

"Don't know, maybe. How did they start at the first place?"

"In nursing school. As you can remember, we used to hang out together quite a lot. I got to know you pretty well. You were this wonderful, unique person, a kind of person I had never met before. I very much liked your company and felt comfortable around you. So, then the inevitable happened and I fell in love with you."

"But you never said anything?"

"I could tell you weren't interested."

Anna dropped her look. "Oh, okay. Yeah, you were right. At that time I started choosing women over men."

Then she looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Chris, but I have always loved you only as a friend."

"It's fine. I understand. It's not your fault I started pursuing the unattainable."

After a long pause Anna said, "I don't want this to affect our friendship. You are still my best friend, you do know that? And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, me too."

"Have you tried meeting women here in the hospital? How about that Leilani from ward 2? She's so pretty that even I could fall for her. Or Gunhild from ward 10? Or... Yoshiko from our ward?"

"Haven't paid attention to them."

"You better start looking if you don't wanna live alone for your rest of your life."

"Oh, stop that. You are starting to sound like my mother," said Chris in a half-amused, half-annoyed voice.

"Well, then you know we are right. How about if I speak with them first? Test the waters, so to speak."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can manage by myself."

Anna snorted, "Yeah, right! As your wingwoman in nursing school, it was me who did all the talking and flirting with women when we went to bars."

"That's unfair! I can't help it if I stumble over words around women. Especially attractive women. Besides, you weren't that great a wingwoman. Almost every woman fell for you," Chris uttered.

"Hey! It's not my fault if I have a skillful tongue," Anna retorted. When she realized what she had said, she chuckled. She continued, "But you don't stumble over words when you speak with me and Rachel. Aren't we attractive?"

"No, no, you're attractive all right. But, I guess, you two are special. You're my friends. Somehow it's easier to speak with you."

"Then, you know, maybe you need more female friends. How knows, one of them may become the special one someday," Anna suggested.

"I guess so."

"Speaking of Rachel... why didn't you tell me?" asked Anna and hit Chris' arm.

"Ow! Tell you what?"

"That she's into me! She just told me a moment ago. I know you knew. That one smirk gave you away."

"If you had been Rachel, would you have liked me to tell you?"

Anna let go of her annoyance when she realized Chris was right. "I guess not. Yeah, you're right. How long have you known?"

"She told me on the day she had the accident. Besides, her look of love was hard to interpret any other way. So, what did you answer to her? I mean after she told you."

"The truth. That I have very strong feelings for her."

Chris frowned slightly. "… _But_ you don't love her?"

Anna sighed, bent her head backwards against the wall, and closed her eyes.

"I dunno. My feelings, lately they have been all over the place. All that happened yesterday and today... I barely know what I'm feeling anymore... Maybe... It feels different this time though."

"Compared to whom? Rapunzel?"

"Yeah. With her it was more of a sexual thing at first. But with Rachel... it feels more..." Anna started smiling when she continued, "innocent, sweeter, more natural. It's like she's a little sister I never had. It's like she's this... cute kitten I want to pet– Don't you dare laugh! I want to experience new things with her. I want to tease her, but at the same time I don't wanna hurt her. I want to make her smile. She has such a beautiful smile. It's a shame she shows it so rarely. I want to help her feel more confident about herself. I want to-... It's hard to explain. It's..."

Chris had been looking at Anna the whole time when she had talked about Rachel. He smirked and said, "...love."

"Huh?" Anna startled and turned to look at Chris.

"That's love. And you know it."

"You think?"

"Yeah. My lovedar may be broken when it comes to my crappy romantic life, but it's pretty accurate otherwise," Chris said.

Anna turned to look straight forward with a blank look in her eyes. "I guess... I... do love her after all."

"And I'm happy for you. And Rachel."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, it had been nothing but a fool's dream. My feelings I mean. It's time to bury them for good. Start looking for someone else. Someone available. Someone... who's into men."

"Then you probably want to pass Regina and Emma from ward 12."

Chris turned to look at Anna with a surprised expression on his face. " _Nooo_ ," he said in a fake shocked voice.

" _Oh, yes_. Every time I have walked through their ward, I have seen those two within a close proximity of each other. They try to act so inconspicuously, like they hate each other's guts, but the looks they share aren't that hard to interpret. There's fire in their eyes, only it's not hate, contrary to what people believe."

"I never realized it. How did you know?"

"I don't know about your lovedar, but your gaydar really sucks."

Chris laughed and Anna chuckled as well.

After their laughter had died, Anna showed a friendly smile at Chris and said, "I really hope you'll find that special someone. But remember, my earlier offer still stands."

Chris smiled too and said, "I'll keep that in mind. That's my rainy day plan."

"I wonder how Katie knew about Rachel though," Anna commented offhandedly.

"Katie? You spoke with her?"

"Yeah. I spoke with her this morning... or actually it was more like early afternoon. We made peace. She's not such a bad person after all." Anna quickly turned to face Chris and said with a stern voice, "I saw that! Suck that smirk! And keep your mouth shut because I know 'I told you so' is on the tip of your tongue."

Chris smirked nevertheless. He defended himself as he smiled, "I couldn't help it. You just can't suddenly stop smirking."

Anna glared at him, which forced Chris to change the subject. "How about Elsa? You said you came to meet her?"

"Yeah. We had a heart-to-heart talk and now we are closer than ever."

"See? Everything changed for the better after last night after all." Chris looked at his watch and straightened. "Oh shoot! I have to continue my round. I didn't know it was that late already. You can tag along if you like."

Anna poked him in the ribs gently and straightened as well. She smirked as she said, "Oh, _now_ I am a nuisance? And just a short time ago you were pining for me."

"Uh-huh. It's a twenty-first century, things change quickly."

Anna gave a laugh and started walking along Chris. "Seriously though, I owe you a big time for covering for me... and don't say it's nothing like you always do. I wanna pay you back. Let me offer you a dinner. And I don't take no for an answer."

"I guess you leave me no choice then," said Chris and smiled.

"Great."

Anna stopped in her tracks and extended her arms to stop Chris as well. "Oh, wait, now I know! We are planning to have a date night at my house, Rachel and me. I'm gonna ask Elsa and Katie as well, make it a double date. If it'll work out, would you like to come too? There will be great food and great company."

Chris fidgeted and pursed his lips. "Eeeh, I don't know. I would probably feel like the third or the fifth wheel. It would feel awkward."

Anna realized she hadn't thought about it from Chris' perspective. But she didn't want to give up her great idea just yet. It would be nice to get all of them to meet each other.

"How about if we could find a date for you? I'm sure some of us girls know someone available. That way you wouldn't be the fifth wheel."

"I dunno."

"C'mon! Just a moment ago you were complaining about how difficult it is to meet women. And now I am offering you one of them on a silver platter."

Chris gave a small laugh and said, "I hope not."

Anna stared at him. "What? Why?" Then she realized what she had said. Feeling embarrassed but not showing it, Anna said in a grumpy voice, " _Obviously_ I didn't mean it _literally_. That would have been perverted."

"I guess I have to agree before you embarrass yourself more."

"Oi!" Anna glared at Chris, but her expression returned back to normal quickly. Finally she was smiling. "Perfect! Now all I have to do is convince Elsa and Katie as well."

Anna walked with Chris and helped him with his shift.

"So, you met my sister this morning?" Chris said after some time.

Anna remembered their first meeting and felt embarrassed. "Yeah. But you don't get to ask me, or her, how it happened. I want to forget it."

"Oookay... I have a feeling you were _extremely well-behaved and grown-up_ like you always are."

Anna shot an icy glare at Chris, who just smirked.

"All right. Point taken. What was your impression?"

"She can be quite intimidating if she wants to."

Chris continued smirking. "So you pissed her off? Haha, to be honest, it doesn't take too much to get her irritated. But actually she's a nice kid when you get past her cold surface."

"I guess so. I hope I'll get a chance to know her better today." When Chris looked confused, Anna explained, "I promised to drive her to some heavy metal festival because you can't make it."

"Oh, right. I had already forgotten that. Thanks for doing it."

"It's the least I can do for your help. By the way, why have you never mentioned her?"

"No idea. She has never crossed my mind when we have talked, I guess."

Anna looked at her watch and said, "Oh, but I have to leave now! I promised Amy to be in time. And I have to go through my house. Bye, Chris."

"Bye. And drive carefully."

"I'll do that. I don't want your little sister getting a bad influence from me."

Chris just smiled and waved at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N:_
> 
> _Those who are reading this fic and Exes can be so bothersome! can put two and two together concerning that one Anna's line about drunken mistakes :D_
> 
> _Hint: it had something to do with her ex ;)_


End file.
